


Historical Inaccuracy

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone is here and they all have cellphones and fancy clothes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Lavellan moved into the city to study History at the University of Orlais with her best friend, Sera. She then managed to fall for her History Professor, Solas, get a job at the nightclub Pavus owned by Dorian and his husband, Bull, and was recruited into dismantling a mafia organization and their obsession with Red Ice - the newest drug on the market. In between university parties, drug busts, high fashion and sex - Ana will be lucky to make it out of the city with her sanity, let alone a degree. </p>
<p>Modern AU Solavellan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pavus

**Author's Note:**

> So I can only apologize for the amount of stories I have on the go at the moment, I hope this does the Modern AU justice. I will admit I got a bit caught up in scenery descriptions, hope you enjoy!

The thrumming bass from the music in the nightclub was making the pavement under Ana’s boots vibrate, the violent flashing lights turning the huge bouncer at the door from pink to purple to blue, his serious expression unwavering. 

“Oh come _on,”_ her best friend, Sera, was tiny before him, her blonde hair not reaching the top of his pecs. “We know the owner, I swear. Doesn’t matter if we aren’t on the list.” 

Ana had told her it would be impossible to get into Pavus – it was an irrationally exclusive club. The outside of the immaculate building was imposing enough. 

It had huge columns of marble, supporting waving fabrics in rich reds that shuddered in the cool evening air. The door was a small archway, covered in shattered mirrors with gold inlay. Even the bouncer looked somehow decorative, his muscles bulging in excessive. He had a black fitted eye-patch obscuring one eye as well, and the remaining one was piercing.

His name tag simply said ‘Bull’, and Ana didn’t have to guess how he might have gotten the nickname. He looked like he could crush both her and Sera in one giant hand. 

“You know Mister Pavus?” Bull asked, clearly not believing her. 

“Sure, sure. We went to college together.” Sera lied. Her friend was very good at lying, but this time her talents seemed to be falling short. 

Bull’s eyes wandered over Sera to where Ana was standing, and he seemed to appraise both of them for a moment. 

“Look, you’re both obviously lying.” He said, shifting his posture and gesturing Ana closer. “But Pavus is a sucker for beautiful people, and I could never say no to a redhead.” 

Ana sucked in a relieved breath and nodded nervously, straightening her posture and reaching behind her head to let loose her hair from its braid. It fanned down her back in waves, and Bull nodded approvingly. 

“Good girls, now don’t cause any trouble.” He warned. 

“No promises!” Sera called over her shoulder, grabbing Ana by the hand and dragging her into the nightclub. 

The entrance was a long tunnel that seemed to swoop downwards, the walls covered in flashing lights and reflective surfaces. It seemed as if they were going underground, the bass making the whole tunnel shudder. 

They emerged into the club and Ana even heard Sera gasp as they slowly took in the opulence. 

There were shirtless wait staff wandering around, male and female both, who’s only uniform seemed to be gold leaf and glitter paint, so they shimmered attractively under the lights. The floor was black tiled, and the roof seemed to be miles above them. There was a huge DJ stand at the back with a young looking woman standing in it, and in front was a large dance floor that seemed to be gyrating and fluctuating in constant movement. 

The centrepiece was a huge disco-ball like feature, glowing green and constantly shifting like a living thing. It resembled a many-faceted gem or stalactite that jutted and receded in tones of dark emerald and bright green, lights reflecting off it making it look as though there were streams and puddles of glowing energy reaching to the floor at randomly interspersed points. 

It was three stories, each new level looking down on the ones below it, and there were a seemingly limitless amount of bars, each with different themes. The one closest to them was black-lit, slashes of white revealing a raven motif, with two large raven statues framing the bar, imposing and impossibly tall. 

“Ground floor for the little people,” Sera commented, pulling a face. “The more dosh you hand out, the more levels you get to go up. Mister Fancy-Pants-Pavus is on the top one apparently. Reckon we can get up there?” 

“Let’s just get a drink first,” Ana suggested, laughing at her friend. She was studying political sciences at University – although she had changed her major more times than Ana could keep up with. Ana had only just gotten into College, only just dropped off her luggage into Sera’s dorm room a few hours ago, and this was their celebration. If it was any indication of how the semester would go, Ana was sure that the knots in her stomach might never untie themselves from the sheer excitement. 

“Good idea, you!” Sera let out her custom cackle and led Ana towards the bar, the black lights making her teeth glow. 

Ana’s own outfit was the first one she could find from her suitcase, and she blushed when she realized her white bra was entirely too visible through the sheer black singlet she had chosen. 

The barman, however, seemed to be wearing only a glowing-white loincloth and a few splotches of gold paint. 

“Two tequila shots!” Sera shouted over the music, pushing some notes over the bar. 

 

4 tequila shots later, both girls had made it to the dancefloor. Sera had somehow managed to get covered in gold paint (her trip to the bathroom, Ana suspected, there was an attractive female waitress who had suspicious small handprints on her hips now), and Ana had also discovered that the club appeared to be raining glitter. 

“You’re all glowy!” Sera shouted, laughing loudly as the tempo of the music changed. 

Ana felt a hand on her shoulder. No, correction, she felt a hand cover her entire shoulder and part of her back. She looked up and saw Bull towering over them, a sly grin splitting his face. 

“Did we do a wrong?” Ana asked, suddenly realizing she was drunker than initially thought. 

Bull laughed, a booming sound that seemed to overpower even the seven speakers Ana had counted in her immediate vicinity. 

“I was wondering if you ladies wanted to catch up with an old friend,”

“What?” Sera managed, her expressive face moving to confusion. 

“Your friend from College?” Bull prompted, and Ana let out a high pitched laugh. 

“Mister Pavus? You want us to come meet Mister Pavus?” She asked incredulously. 

“Sure, he likes talking to beautiful people.” Bull said, in a way that suggested he was stating a fact rather than complimenting them. 

Ana looked down at her black singlet and tight jeans, looking then at the crowd making their way to the second floor. 

“I’m not sure if we’ll fit in.” Ana said. 

Bull raised a fist silently and two servers immediately came over, a tall woman with dark skin and golden henna covering her hands, and a slightly shorter man with long, loose dreadlocks. 

“Can you get our two guests top-floor ready?” Bull asked

“Oh uh-uh, _no way_ am I doing that. I’m gunna go flirt with the DJ.” Sera said hastily, slipping away into the crowd like a shadow. 

Ana wished Sera would teach her how she moved so quickly and quietly. 

“You ready for a solo mission then, boss?” Bull asked with a lopsided smile. 

Ana wondered if she could pass up an opportunity to sit on the top floor of Pavus with the owner, and decided that she definitely couldn’t. She came from a small beach town with a large family – she had barely five friends in her old town that didn’t share her last name. The Lavellan’s were a poor and happy family, it wasn’t until she met Sera that a sense of adventure had even been born within her. 

She remembered her mother’s kind eyes as she had helped Ana pack, pushing her brightly-coloured wardrobe into a suitcase. “Have fun, darling. My college years were a constant adventure.” She had kissed Ana on the forehead and smiled. “Make sure you have some of your own.” 

“Let’s go!” Ana said, feeling the ridiculous grin on her face. 

The taller woman took one of her hands and the man took her other, and they led her seamlessly through the crowd, following behind the bulk of Bull with ease. 

They led her up the stairs to the first floor – here the music was slightly mellower, the bar was in all white and had similar statues to the downstairs one, though these were lions rather than ravens. A smattering of well-dressed people were lounging on expensive-looking leather couches, the few who looked her way offered either condescending looks or well-meaning smiles. 

The two servers led Ana into a dressing room, immediately pulling her singlet over her head. 

“Woah!” Ana held up her arms as the woman begun unbuttoning her jeans. 

“It’s ok, love.” The woman said gently.

“We’re going to make you shiny.” The boy added, smiling wolfishly. 

“We help dress all the staff and a few select guests,” the woman explained, opening a door to reveal a small wardrobe filled with metallic fabrics. 

“It’s like how a bikini waxer doesn’t sexualize their clients,” the man said, stripping the jeans off her legs after kicking away her sandals. “It’s just work, it’s just body parts.” 

“The top floor is an experience. Mister Pavus wants the people bought to him to have the _full_ experience.” 

Ana forced herself to relax, watching as the woman picked up a small bottle of gold, glittering liquid and poured some into her hand, smearing it over Ana’s legs and arms, as the man delved into a wardrobe and pulled out a rich red dress. The gold made Ana’s darker skin go from olive tones to a sparkling yellow, and she mused on getting some for her own day to day use. 

“Match hair colour or complement colour?” He mused aloud. 

“Match if possible, complement if impossible.” The woman replied, taking Ana’s hair between her fingers and brushing it through. 

“Match,” The man said simply, pulling out a different red dress that seemed more like a complex configuration of fabric scraps. “Arms up, gorgeous.” 

Ana wordlessly lifted her arms as the man pulled the dress into place. It covered her breasts and ass, which was the first thing she noticed, but aside from that did not seem to do a lot for modesty. 

It was maybe the softest, most delicate thing she had ever had on her body, made of gentle lace that accentuated her modest chest and fell to just below the swell of her ass. It was cinched at the waist and had straps that clung to her shoulder blades. 

Rather than shoes, the woman attached a gold anklets with small, tinkling chains on them, adding a small gold arm band around her bicep as well. She felt her face painted with soft brushes, and finally a smear of red gold lipstick. 

“Perfect,” they said in unison. 

They led her out of the dressing room to where Bull was waiting. He let out an impressed whistle and handed her a goblet of sweet smelling alcohol. 

“Have a cocktail, let’s go meet the boss.” He said, grinning, his white teeth shining. 

Ana’s bare feet tingled on the tiles as they climbed the last two flights of stairs, and she sipped at her cocktail as they made their way up. 

The third floor was covered in hanging purple fabrics, velvet maybe, and seemed to be made entirely of comfortable looking chairs and attractive looking people, all not wearing a whole lot of clothing. 

“Mister Pavus,” Bull said lightly, and one of the men turned to look directly at him. 

He was beautiful, there was really no other way to describe him. He had perfect, olive toned skin with dark eyes lined with kohl and a perfectly manicured mustache. 

He stood, revealing some kind of robe that hung off his toned arms effortlessly. 

“Hello, love.” The man said, leaning up to kiss Bull on the cheek before turning his attention to Ana. 

“And you, miss, must be my college friend. Though I admit, you look far too young to have studied where and when I did.”

Ana blushed heavily, turning her gaze downwards, and the man let out a tinkling laugh. 

“No need to blush, we hear more ridiculous lies from less attractive people on a regular basis. Now, tell me who you are.” 

“Ana Lavellan, sir.” She said meekly, and the man let out another laugh. 

“Dorian Pavus, pleasure to meet you. No need to be so formal, come, sit, drink. You do have a drink?” 

Ana raised her hand to display the goblet and nodded, dumbstruck by the affluence surrounding her. 

“Gorgeous, now, sit with me.” 

Ana sat on the dark couch, sinking into the cushions slightly. She took a self-conscious sip of her drink and smiled hopefully. 

“Tell me, what are you doing in my humble establishment?” 

“Ah, celebrating.” Ana said, mesmerized by her hosts expressions. Dorian raised an eyebrow in response, and Ana realized he was waiting for her to extrapolate.

“I just got into College, I moved up here from the coast today.” 

“How exciting, which college?”

“Orlais, I’m going to study history.” 

“How dry,” Dorian smiled. “I have a personal friend who teaches History at the University, though. I wonder…” 

Dorian frowned to himself, and Ana sipped her drink, letting the fruity liquid tingle on her tongue. 

“Would you perhaps do me a favour?” Dorian asked, and Ana raised her eyebrows. 

“I… of course.” 

“A simple delivery. I collect expensive artefacts, you see, and my contact at your university usually appraises them for me. I wonder, could you perhaps ask him to contact me? He’s been ignoring my calls ever since I tried to set him up with one of my friends.” 

“Sure,” Ana agreed quickly. 

“His name is Solas, just tell him, Dorian is terribly sorry and he would be most grateful if you would contact him. Perhaps ham it up more, tell him there were tears in my eyes and I looked ever so sorry.” 

Ana laughed, not sure if it was appropriate, but then Dorian laughed as well. 

“Now, should you be getting back to your friend? I’ve already organized your clothes to be ready at the door when you leave. You of course may keep the dress you’re wearing, it looks far better on you than its previous owner.” 

“I… thank you!” Ana exclaimed, a grin splitting her features. 

“Of course. Now, if you need work, do come back. I do love having beautiful people in my employ.” He winked before standing. “Bull, escort Miss Lavellan back to her friend. Don’t let her get in a taxi either, make one of my driver’s available for when she leaves.” 

Ana was speechless with the experience, and she managed to choke out a ‘thank you’ before Bull was leading her back down the stairs. 

She was still dazed as she reached the ground floor, her bare feet touching sticky liquid making her face scrunch. 

“There you are!” Sera appeared next to her suddenly, and she realized that Bull had already disappeared. “What on earth are you wearing?” 

“Oh, who cares!” Ana said joyously, hugging her friend. “Let’s get more shots.”

Sera considered her for a second, her eyes narrowing. The expression dropped almost immediately though, and she let out a long laugh. 

“Shots it is then, this is Maryden by the way, she’s a DJ. Tequila or vodka?” 

"Jagermeister," Ana said. "I'm feeling adventurous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana's dress (NSFW): http://shop.hopelesslingerie.com/collections/inferno/products/ellie-nightie-diamond-mesh  
> Me: talktopoppy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading :) <3


	2. History Syllabus

Ana was no stranger to waking up in an unfamiliar bed covered in glitter, but the exquisite lingerie was certainly different. 

She let the memories of the previous night wash over her as she lazily stretched out, hearing her knees and shoulders crack as she arched. 

“Morning Lady Fancy Pants,” Sera said sleepily, and Ana cast a look over to the bed on the other side of the room. 

Sera was laying half under the covers, mascara smudges under her eyes and hair sticking in all directions. 

“Morning,” Ana replied, lurching forwards in bed and braiding her hair quickly down her back, securing it with a hair tie and then standing, slipping off the scant straps of the lace dress she had been gifted. __

_By Dorian Pavus_ a small voice reminded her, and she smiled secretively as she found herself a bra and grabbed some clothes to wear for the day. 

“Where are the showers?” Ana asked.

“Nng, wait a few seconds and I’ll come with,” Sera responded over a yawn, flopping ungracefully out of bed. 

Sera had porcelain skin that was always dirty with something – today it was glitter and smudges of make-up. Ana had been jealous until she learned to love her freckles, the vast constellations of them that spanned across her shoulders and over the bridge of her nose. She had gotten them from her father, along with her red hair. From her mother she had her flat nose and olive complexion, as well as her affinity for making friends with people who tended to get her in trouble. 

“Come on then, sparkles, let’s get you all washed up for your first ever college class.” Sera said, shoving a toothbrush into her mouth and linking an arm with Ana. 

The bathrooms were a few doors down, and thankfully empty, when they arrived. Ana threw her towel over the stall door and stepped inside, turning on the water and watching as it turned from clear to golden as the body paint and glitter was washed from her skin. 

“So what did _Dorian_ say when you met him? _Hey sexy, let’s put you in some lingerie and get you drunk?”_ Sera asked, putting on her approximation of a ‘fancy’ male voice. 

Ana laughed, pulling out her soap and lathering up. 

“He asked me for a favor actually, he wants me to talk to the history professor here and convince him to… talk, I think?”

Sera made a fart noise with her mouth that echoed through the bathroom, and Ana conceded a laugh in favor of replying. 

By the time they finished up in the bathroom and considered themselves acceptable for a day of classes, Ana was almost running late. 

“Oh stress less Banana,” Sera muttered as Ana frantically zipped up her boots over blue denim jeans. “College isn’t anything like High School, they don’t give a shit and a half if you’re late to class.” 

“It’s my first one though, Sera.” Ana reminded her, scowling as she shoved some pens and paper into her backpack. 

“Meet you for lunch, you can tell me all about it.” Sera called out as Ana walked out of the room, flipping off her friend as she did so. Sera’s cackle echoed down the hallway as Ana broke into a fast walk. 

 

The map she had been allocated by her RA was far more confusing upon inspection. No matter how many times Ana flipped it around, it didn’t seem to make sense to her. 

“Do you need some help?” 

Ana looked up from her map to see a blonde boy who looked too young for University. He had large blue eyes and a wide brimmed hat on, and was clutching three different books of poetry to his chest. 

“You look a little lost,” the boy added. 

“Yes,” Ana said quickly, welcoming the help. “I, uh. I’m looking for the History building, I think my class is in the main lecture theatre.” 

“It’s just across the oval,” the boy pointed, and Ana squinted to where she could make out a large looking stack of classrooms, all uniform and with small marked letters on the side that clearly read ‘History Building’. 

Ana let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, thank you so much.” She gushed, grinning widely at the boy. 

“That’s ok. I’m Cole, by the way.” 

“Ana,” She said quickly. “And I really have to go to…” she trailed off, pointing towards the history building. “I’ll see you later.”

“How do you know?” Cole asked, giving her a soft smile before moving on with the stream of students. 

“Right,” Ana said, awkwardly shuffling the map back into her pocket and setting off across the oval. 

The lecture theater was almost full by the time she made it in, the only seats left in the front row. She quickly found a spot and unpacked two pens, her writing paper, and her reading glasses. 

There was only one other person in the front row, a shorter girl with bright orange hair and a backpack with the name ‘Dagna’ written in sparkly gel pens. 

Ana considered introducing herself, but upon opening her mouth heard a louder voice speaking. 

“Ok class, are we ready to begin?” 

Ana looked forward and swallowed loudly. 

Their professor was perhaps exactly what Ana should have expected. He was tall and thin, bald and wearing a tie, but at the same time attractive in a way that no one in Dorian’s club had been. 

His eyes were piercing, his nose perfectly formed, a small cleft in his chin that complemented his incredible jaw line. His neck was long and elegant, the collar of his white shirt starched and standing perfectly against his broad shoulders. His pants were perfectly tailored, his shoes shined, and his manner demanded respect. She sat straighter in her chair and felt the air leave her lungs as he paced around his desk, a slight sway in his walk. 

“My name is Solas, I’ll be your professor for this History Unit, as well as for the French History unit, if any of you are participating.” 

Ana realized that this was the man she was to deliver Dorian’s message to, and felt momentarily thankful to the eccentric millionaire, as well as to whatever had convinced her to take the French history elective. 

“We’ll begin by outlining the syllabus, please have a pen ready to take notes.” He drawled, walking around to the computer and pressing a button with one long finger. 

 

Ana unfortunately spent a lot of the lesson staring at her professor, trying to work out how old he was, what colour his eyes really were, why he had such a great ass… 

“That will be all for today, I hope to see you all next week. I am obliged to tell you that these lectures are recorded online, though, so attendance is not necessary if you have other activities. Thank you.” Solas finished, and Ana collected up her pitiful amount of class notes and pushed them into her backpack. 

She lingered by the desk, watching as other students walked up to Solas to ask questions about the syllabus. 

“He’s weirdly attractive for a bald dude, right?” Someone said to her right, Ana turned and saw that Dagna was smiling up at her. 

“Right,” Ana agreed. 

“I’m Dagna by the way, do you mind moving a bit so I can squeeze out?” 

“Oh! Of course,” Ana blushed as she quickly moved from where she was blocking the girl’s exit. “And I’m… uh I’m Ana.” 

Dagna grinned. “Pleasure. See you next week?” 

“Sure thing, I’ll save you a seat.” Ana joked, and Dagna giggled. 

Ana saw a gap in students and quickly darted through them, pausing at Solas’ desk and waiting for him to finish speaking with a blonde girl who was asking him about submitting assignments online. 

“I’d prefer a hard copy, but if you can’t manage I’m sure we can work something out,” He said, maybe not meaning to sound as judgmental as he did. 

“Right, um, okay.” The girl said, nodding and filing out with the rest of the students. Solas let out a long breath and turned back to his desk, noticing Ana and granting her a tight smile. 

“How can I help you?” He asked, and Ana had to take a deep breath now that his eyes were focussed on her. He had fuller lips that she had been able to see, and his voice was a lower rumble when not projected through a whole lecture theater. It was very distracting. 

“I have a message,” Ana managed. 

Solas quirked an eyebrow. “Cryptic, care to extrapolate?” 

“Yes, um sorry.” Ana dropped her gaze to her shoes to steel herself – _you’re acting ridiculous_ – and then met his gaze again. “Dorian wanted me to tell you that he’s really very sorry and to please call him, and he was also crying when he told me and he looked uh… very sorry.” Ana said. 

Solas looked momentarily dumbfounded, then his eyes scanned from her hair down to her feet, seeming to take the whole of her in. Ana couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze, swallowing noisily again. 

“Are you a new employee? You’re wearing far more clothes than any of his girls I’ve ever seen. Did he send you to pretend to be a student?” 

“No I’m a student, I went to his club last night with a friend and um…” 

Solas smiled then. “Right, he is often distracted by pretty things. A coincidence then.” 

Ana felt her stomach tighten, he had just complimented her. 

Solas let out a sigh then. “I suppose I’ve ignored him long enough, did he mention what artifact he had procured this time?” 

Ana shook her head. 

“Hmm, I suppose I’ll have to contact him later then. Apologies Miss…”

“Ana,”

“Ana, I must be getting to my next class.” He finished. 

“Of course, thank you for talking to me. I’ll see you in French History.” Ana said, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

Solas granted her a smile, “Until then.” 

 

“Ok so what you have told me so far is that you’re attracted to your professor who is, now let me list it,” Sera was laying on the grass with her head in Ana’s lap, chewing her sandwich noisily and randomly kicking up her feet for emphasis. 

“He is bald, stuffy, uptight, wears a tie, and briefly called you pretty? Did I get that right?” 

Ana sighed, taking a bite from her apple and shrugging. 

“Banana!” Sera chastised, sitting up abruptly and slapping the apple from Ana’s hand. Ana stared incredulously down at the dirt-covered fruit. 

“Why… _Sera!”_ Ana shouted.

“Forget the apple, Ana, we have a crisis on our hands! You’re attracted to someone who is essentially the human embodiment of a grumpy egg!” 

Ana held her gaze sternly for all of five seconds before bursting out with laughter. 

 

As 4p.m. neared, Ana found herself in the girl’s bathroom nearest to her French History class, fixing her hair and wondering why she cared so much about her Professor’s opinion. 

She let out a sigh and gave up, taking it out of the braid and letting it fall down her back in kinks and waves. 

“Ana,” a familiar voice called her name as she stepped back into the hallway and she quickly turned, almost spinning directly into Solas. 

“Hello,” she said breathlessly. 

“I spoke with Dorian, he asked me to come to his club tonight. He told me to bring you but I advised him it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Right,” Ana said, trying not to sound disappointed. 

“But he does want to meet with you, if you wouldn’t mind accompanying me to my office after the class he has offered to speak with you there instead.”

“I’d love to,” Ana said, and Solas raised his eyebrows. “I mean… sure, yeah.” 

There was an amused look in his eyes, and Ana fought a grin. 

“To class then?” She offered. 

“Of course,” Solas replied, and Ana felt her stomach flip as she walked beside him into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Solas!


	3. Whiskey and Lace

In sophomore year Ana used to do private tutelage under one of the English teachers at her high school, and she remembered his office was shared with three other teachers, it was cramped, and his own space seemed to contain only the essentials: the only way she could identify it as Mr Law’s was by the small picture of him with his wife. 

Solas’ office, in comparison, was huge. 

Each piece of furniture dominated its own space, the huge desk which held a laptop and scattered books and amulets and statuettes. All four walls seemed to be bookshelves, all full to spilling, and there were papers scattered on all available surfaces in the room. His own chair looked functional, wooden with a simple red pillow, and across from his chair was a reading couch. It was leather with an embroidered rug thrown haphazardly over one of the arms, and a copy of a French book was dog eared and open about halfway through. 

There was a warm feeling to the room, and everything was decorated in reds and oranges. 

Dorian, as well, seemed to dominate part of the space. Solas had opened the door and stepped inside, Ana trailing awkwardly behind him. She had taken in the entire office before her eyes landed on Mister Pavus, standing next to one of the bookshelves and trailing a finger over the titles. 

“Ah, Solas. How I have missed you.” Dorian said, opening his arms to embrace the Professor. Solas simply quirked an eyebrow and Dorian dropped his arms. He was dressed today in a well-tailored black suit with a deep purple tie, his fingers adorned with gold rings and a pair of aviator sunglasses tucked into the top pocket of his blazer. 

“Well, fair enough. Ana dear, it is good to see you though.” He opened his arms expectantly, and Ana obligingly slipped past Solas to give him a short hug. 

“Exquisite, isn’t she? I spotted her last night dancing. Spirited little thing.” 

Ana felt like she might have been indignant if not for Solas’ reply of “Yes, of course. Now, where is your husband?” 

“Bull’s fetching us coffee, I told him to give me some time alone with my two favourite people at the University of Orlais.” 

“I’ve only met you once,” Ana offered.

“Ah yes, and what a lasting impression you made. Which is why I’ve come to offer you a job.” 

Ana felt her eyebrows raise, and Solas paused in the act of emptying his arms of papers to turn and look at her. 

“Really?” Ana asked, adjusting the straps of her backpack. 

“Of course, you managed to convince Solas to talk to me, those kind of skills are hard to come by.” Dorian said, lips quirking. 

Solas cleared his throat, and Ana wondered if she should mention that all she really did was _ask_ her Professor. 

“Perhaps I should give you two some space,” Solas said gently.

“Not at all, Ana, think about it. If you decide to take up my offer come to my club at 7p.m. tonight. Bring the dress, and no make-up, if you wouldn’t mind. I prefer Vanitha to do my staff, she has such a flair.” 

“Of course, thank you Mister Pavus.” Ana nodded, giving him a tight smile. 

She turned to Solas then, who was considering her with an odd expression. 

“To business then, Solas.” Dorian said, and Ana got the impression they expected her to have already left. She awkwardly stepped out of the office and back into the hallway, where she almost ran straight into Bull. 

“Woah there, red.” Bull said, holding up the two cups of coffee above his head to stop them from spilling. 

“Oh, hello,” Ana managed. 

“In a rush, little rabbit?” Bull asked, considering her with his one eyed stare. 

Ana shrugged. “Just finished classes, was heading back to my dorm.” 

“Ah, well I shan’t hold you up then. See you tonight.” 

“Right, yes. Maybe.” Ana stuttered, shuffling around the bulk of him and making a beeline for the exit of the building.

 

The swipe card to Ana’s room was temperamental, and it wasn’t until the fifth try that she managed to push open the door to find Sera sitting on her bed, reading one of her history books. 

“This is boring,” Sera commented, closing the book and standing up. “So c’mon then, tell me why you’re so late. Class finished ages ago, did you manage to bonk your professor man already?” 

Ana blushed as she took her backpack off, “No of course not, Jesus. He asked me back to his office because Dorian wanted to speak with me.”

“Dorian?” Sera asked incredulously, spinning so quickly that she almost lost her balance. “What was he doing here?” 

“He was talking business with Solas but… he also wanted to offer me a job. He told me to come to the club tonight.” 

“Bloody hell,” Sera commented. “First day of College and you’ve already got a sexual conquest lined up, and now a probably ridiculously high paying job.”

Ana blew out a long breath, looking down at her bed. 

“So…” Sera prompted.

“So what?”  
“So what are you going to wear to your new job, fancy lady?” 

Ana pointed to the dress she had come home in and Sera raised her eyebrows. 

“Might wanna wear a jacket too,” She said, laughing as she slumped back onto her own bed, pulling a comic from under the pile of papers on her desk and beginning to read. 

 

Walking back into Pavus had the same effect as the last time, Ana’s mouth still fell open, her eyes still wandered around the whole club before she could breathe out again. She felt slightly self-conscious in her dress, but she had borrowed a trench coat from Sera, and was wearing some stilettos that did fantastic things to her ass. 

“You’re back,” Bull had smiled, waving her in. “Good to see you.” 

Now she was back on the dance floor, wondering if she was allowed to walk upstairs or if she should wait for some kind of signal. 

She was deliberating just _leaving_ when she saw the tall Indian girl from her previous night, this time with dark black henna covering her arms. 

“Ana, isn’t it?” She asked with a smile, leaning down to give her a hug. “I’m Vanitha.” 

“Hi,” Ana said with a nervous smile. 

“We’re heading back to the first floor to get you made up, then you can go see Dorian. He’s up top again.” 

“Got it,” Ana nodded, following her towards the first staircase. 

Back in the dressing room she was painted gold again, and Vanitha pulled out a large black briefcase that unfolded to reveal the most make up Ana had ever seen in one place. 

“Dorian doesn’t want anything heavy,” she said, accenting Ana’s cheekbones with a brush of rose gold blush and pulling out a baby pink lip gloss. 

“Keep your eyes slightly open, I’m just going to put some lashes on you as well, that should do.” 

Vanitha instructed her to take her shoes off again, placing the anklets back on, as well as a golden garter belt that sat heavy and cold against her thigh. 

“Lovely,” Vanitha smiled. “I’ll see you when your shift ends. Good luck.” 

“Thank you,” Ana nodded, stepping out onto the tiled floor and shivering slightly. 

This time when she arrived at the top floor Dorian was waiting for her, leaning against the bar in a loose fitted navy blue button down that was rolled up to his elbows. He had very attractive forearms, Ana noticed, and he was once again in tightly fitted pants and dark, shiny shoes. His eyes were rimmed with gold tonight, and his hair was slicked back.

“Ana, darling, I’m so glad you decided to come.” Dorian grinned, kissing her politely on the cheek before pulling back to appraise her. “Yes, you’ll be perfect for the job. Step into my office so we can discuss,” he gestured to a door she hadn’t previously noticed that was just behind the bar. 

It was entirely black with a small peephole, and a placard that read _‘Dorian Pavus: Owner’._

His office was dark, the walls and furniture black aside from his white laptop which sat humming quietly on the imposing desk. 

“Have a seat,” Dorian urged, and Ana sat demurely on the couch across from Dorian’s office chair. 

“Now, what I want from you is basic. You’d be working perhaps three nights a week for three or so hours, your pay will more than cover your weekly needs. Any questions?”

“Um,” Ana fiddled with her fingers. “What exactly _is_ the job?”

“Right,” Dorian said suddenly. “My apologies. I want you to convince people to do things.” 

Ana blinked at him. “Excuse me?” 

“Well,” Dorian leaned back in his chair. “There’s an innocence about you, darling. But you’re also attractive, you can hold conversation, and I’m afraid my charms can only extend to those who find men attractive.” 

“So, what would I have to do exactly?” Ana asked, having horrible visions of being some kind of… _sexual incentive._ Dorian seemed to read this in her eyes and let out a short laugh. 

“Sit by me, smile occasionally, offer people drinks, drink with people. Talk with them, and then when the time comes, I will ask them to close a deal. And you? You will be sitting next to them, smiling and blushing, and they will say yes.”

“They will?” Ana repeated.

“Of course. Now, I have to go meet a client,” Dorian said, standing up. As he did, the phone on his desk (also black, almost completely camouflaged) began to ring. “Get that will you, darling? Take a note if you have to.” 

Ana nodded, picking up the phone and immediately being unsure of how to answer it. 

“Uh… Pavus Nightclub, this is Ana?” She tried, wondering if it was obvious to the person on the other end of the line just how clueless she was. 

A booming laugh responded, and she blushed. 

“Ana, this is Bull. Very responsible pick up, Dorian will be pleased. You passed the first test.” 

Ana scowled and hung up on him in spite, stepping out of the office. 

Dorian was waiting by the stairs, and Ana was at a complete loss for what to do. Should she sit on one of the couches? Go downstairs? Go over to Dorian?

But her moment of confused panic was cut short when it became obvious _just_ who Dorian was waiting for. 

Solas stepped onto the top floor and gave Dorian a firm handshake. He was in a loose white button down shirt and beige suit pants, he carried a black briefcase and had a calm but professional charm about him that made Ana want to… well… many things. She licked her lips compulsively and tasted the sticky sweet lip gloss that Vanitha had applied. 

Dorian turned towards his office, and the small gesture seemed to make Solas’ eyes suddenly zero in on exactly where Ana was standing. She watched as his gaze flicked over her whole body, licking like flames for every spot his eyes lingered, and by the time they returned to her face she felt as if she was blushing all over, suddenly very self-conscious of how she was standing. 

“Ana, you know Solas. Solas, I’m sure you remember Ana.” Dorian said as he walked towards his office, smiling a little. 

“Miss Lavellan,” Solas greeted. 

“Professor,” Ana replied, which seemed to make Solas’ eyes darken. 

“Why don’t you get us some drinks, Ana? Two Jameson’s on the rocks.” 

“Certainly,” Ana said, thankful for having something to do. She walked quickly to the bar, wondering if she was supposed to get the drinks herself. 

The woman behind the bar was wearing a tight fitted halter top and high waisted underpants, she had tattoos covering her thighs and bright purple hair. If Ana hadn’t been so fixated on Solas, she definitely would have flirted. 

“Hi,” She said,

The purple-haired woman looked over and saw Ana, a grin breaking across her features. 

“Hey, you. Can I get you something?” She asked, leaning over the bar. Anna smiled as well, biting her lip and wondering if maybe she could just…

“Dorian,” She said firmly to herself. “I’m supposed to be getting…”

“Two Jameson’s? I’ll sort it.” She shot Ana a wink and turned to the spirits, pulling down the bottle of whiskey before pulling out two short glasses, putting some ice in them. 

“So, you’re the new girl?” 

“Apparently.” Ana agreed. “I’m Ana.” 

“Moi,” The girl replied. “I look after Dorian’s bar up here, so I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” She slid the two glasses across the bar. 

Ana picked them up and grinned back at her. “I’m glad.” 

Moi grinned wider as Ana took the two drinks and knocked gently on Dorian’s office door with her elbow. 

“Come in,” Dorian called, and Ana pressed the door inwards using her ass, passing one drink off to Solas as she passed him, the other one she sat on a coaster next to Dorian’s laptop. 

“Thank you my dear,” Dorian smiled, sipping his drink and the placing it back on the coaster. 

“Thank you,” Solas echoed, his eyes downcast. She didn’t mind, it allowed her eyes to roam over his shoulders and the way the white fabric clung to his biceps…

She excused herself and went back to the bar, leaning against it as Moi returned. 

“You’ll wanna get back in there,” Moi said, tilting her head at Dorian’s office. 

“Mm?” Ana replied.

“Well, they like to have someone around for when their drinks run out.” Moi explained, picking up a tea towel and opening the dishwasher, pulling out a tray of glasses. 

“I’d go in, but Dorian’s taken a shine to you. If he wasn’t as gay as the day is long I’d think it was a sex thing,” 

Ana choked on a laugh, nodding as she made her way back to the room. She didn’t knock this time, just walked in and stood as unassumingly as possible. 

It didn’t matter, though, because Solas didn’t notice her entrance, and if Dorian did, he didn’t acknowledge her. 

“The piece is at my house,”

“Your mansion,” Solas interjected. “I’m well aware.”

“If you come and appraise it I’ll pay the normal price,” Dorian said, finishing off his drink. 

“I’ve been busy, Dorian. I’m not a petulant child who ignores a friend because of a bad circumstance, I simply don’t have the time.” Solas told him. 

Dorian picked up his glass and nodded, so Ana wordlessly walked to the table to pick up the glass. Rather than leaving it near the edge, Dorian kept it close to his cuff. 

Ana went to walk around the desk, but Dorian’s feet were in the way. Awkwardly, she leant over the desk, bent almost in half to get the glass. Mister Pavus looked pleased. 

“No time at all?” Dorian mused as Ana straightened, turning to find a very angry looking Solas, resolutely not looking at Ana. 

“No,” Solas said resolutely. 

“Well,” Dorian said gently. “I suppose I shall have to try harder to get your attention.”


	4. Carta

Waking up to two mobile phone alarms that went off at the same time was an – excuse her pun – _alarming_ experience for Ana. Especially considering that her own alarm was a gentle guitar riff her brother had recorded, and Sera’s alarm was the main chorus to Any Way You Want It at full volume. 

“Wuh?” Sera managed, sitting up in bed suddenly and looking over at where her best friend had fallen onto the floor in surprise, the make up from the previous night smeared on her face and her bedsheets wrapped around her legs, now covered in gold paint. 

“Ha,” Sera said then, stretching luxuriously as she woke up. “Wanna hand?”

“Mnng,” Ana replied, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. 

Sera laughed, walking over to her and hooking her hands under Ana’s armpits, tugging until they both fell backwards onto the floor, swearing together in a pile of half-asleep limbs. 

The eventually untangled, although Sera had to unclip Ana’s bra from the sheets and Ana had to pull a few strands of Sera’s hair from her earrings. 

“We’re great adults,” Sera said triumphantly, shoving her toothbrush in her mouth and exiting the door with a dramatic flourish. 

Ana stared after her, shaking her head and wondering if either of them would really survive the semester. 

She stood slowly, finding a loose dress and some stockings to wear, before following Sera into the bathroom to prepare for another full day of classes. 

 

The unit ‘French History’ was unsurprisingly, not a hugely popular subject. There were a grand total of 15 students in the class, and the classroom looked as if it could maybe hold twelve on a good day. 

These were facts that only amplified the awkwardness of the situation when Ana realized that her Professor was, in fact, ignoring her. 

Solas had allocated them fifteen minutes to read over a chapter and was pacing around the classroom, checking on student’s progress and occasionally answering questions. He had not made any eye contact with Ana since she walked in, though, and he seemed determined to stay as far away as possible from her. 

She wondered if she had insulted him in some way by getting him back in touch with Dorian? Or perhaps he was embarrassed by the fact he had seen her in, well, basically lingerie at Dorian’s club. 

He had said that it would be ‘inappropriate’ for them to go to the club together, maybe he just didn’t like seeing students out of the class? Maybe he just didn’t like her specifically… 

She chewed contemplatively on the end of her pen, sighing to herself and wondering if she was overthinking the whole situation. 

“Miss Lavellan, am I to assume that you have already finished reading the chapter?” Solas snapped suddenly, closer than she had expected. 

“Um,” Ana looked down at her book and realized she still had a page to go. “Not yet,” she said, flushing. 

“Get to it, then.” Solas suggested coldly, walking back to the front of the classroom. 

Dagna was sitting next to her, and even she turned to Ana with raised eyebrows. Ana just shrugged and went back to reading, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Ana spent most of the lesson wondering if she should apologize. She was taking two units with Solas, after all, which meant a 2 lectures and 3 classes a week, which meant… roughly 6 hours each week in a room with him. 

It might get awkward quickly if there was bad blood between them. 

She resolved herself to apologize, thinking of the words to say. __

_Solas, I’m sorry that you saw most of my ass last night._

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. 

The end of the class came, much to her chagrin, and she steeled herself as she approached her professor. 

“Solas,” She began, twisting her hands together.

“Another message from Dorian?” He asked, not looking at her. He was busy filling his briefcase with worksheets and other scattered items from his desk. “Tell him he can contact me himself.” 

“No, I was just…” Ana trailed off when she realized that Solas was not going to turn around. “Um I just wanted to apologize.” 

Solas paused, and she could sense rather than see that he had closed his eyes, sucking in a slow breath through his nose. 

“What for?” He asked, clipping his briefcase closed and turning finally, his expression blank. 

Ana swallowed. “For any… um. If last night was inappropriate, or if I’ve offended you in any way…”

“I assure you, Miss Lavellan, if you possessed the means to insult me, I would have notified you earlier. It is clear to me, however, from the decisions and actions you have made, that you are merely a young girl who still has much to learn.” He stated. Ana choked suddenly on any reply she might have made, and Solas nodded. 

“I hope you do well on your assignment, because unlike Dorian, I will not give you preferential treatment due to the way you look. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get to another class.” 

He picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room in three strides, disappearing and leaving Ana to stand, shocked, considering the words he had just thrown at her. 

She eventually shook herself out of the reverie, telling herself not to cry. Why should she cry? She walked out of the room and stormed along the corridors, heading straight for her room. When she reached the building, though, Sera was standing outside in large sunglasses clutching two rapidly melting ice creams. 

“Got you a cone, Banana.” She said, and then noticing her expression. “Aw shite, what happened?”

Sera threw both ice creams to the side, and Ana heard the vague _splat_ of them hitting both walls on either sides of the hallway as she stepped into Sera’s arms. 

Sera hugged her in her own emotionally deficit way, rocking her awkwardly and occasionally head butting her shoulder gently as Ana took deep, steadying breaths. 

“He basically told me that I was using my looks to get what I wanted, that I was…” Ana heaved in a breath, refusing to let herself cry. 

“What, Eggman said that?” Sera asked, pulling back and flipping her sunglasses on top of her head. “Want me to fill his office with bees?” 

Ana nodded solemnly, slumping back onto Sera’s shoulder. 

“There, there, Ana. Let’s get you another ice cream.” Sera cooed, leading away from their dorm. 

“I’ll buy,” Ana offered, pulling out her phone to check her bank account balance. 

She stopped suddenly as the page refreshed, her emotions pausing as she tried to take in what she was seeing. 

“What is it – holy shit!” Sera said as her eyes found the small screen in Ana’s hand.  
__  
Available Balance: $1,248  
  
She immediately pressed into her account details, trying to work out if her bank had somehow messed up, and then she saw the most recent deposit.  
__  
Night One Wages – Love, Dorian  
  
“You’re working again tonight, right?” Sera asked, flipping her sunglasses back down and grinning. 

“Yeah,” Ana whispered. “I guess I am.” 

 

Tonight Ana had been given a new ensemble, this time sheer instead of lace, once again in the same bright red as her hair dye. She had a simple black bra and high waisted panties on, with a flowing singlet and similarly tailored skirt that seemed to flair and dance on its own. She felt like a cross between a fairy and a ballerina and a burlesque girl. 

She looked good. She didn’t care if Solas thought she was vapid. 

She had incredibly done winged eyeliner with gold shimmer shadow, and huge black false eyelashes that made her look otherworldly, and her lips had been covered in dark red lipstick with flecks of gold. 

Bull let out an impressed whistle as she climbed the stairs to the top floor, and Ana couldn’t suppress a grin. 

“There she is, let’s have a look at you.” Dorian said as he came out from behind the bar. 

Bull took one of her hands and spun her like a dancer, and she felt as her skirt billowed and then settled. 

“Fantastic, now you must let me get you a drink.” Dorian said, leaning back against the bar. He was in a black button down tonight with an electric blue waistcoat and matching pants. 

“Moi, make something fruity and red. We have a theme present.” Dorian instructed, and Moi nodded her head, purple hair flicking. “I’m the fruity, and you’re the red.” He added, winking. 

“Our guest will be joining us momentarily, not in the office tonight though. Get comfortable on the couch, Moi can bring your drink over.” 

Ana cast a look over at the bartender, but she just winked and nodded, so Ana walked towards the huge seat and made sure her skirt covered most of her thighs as she sat. 

Dorian disappeared back into his office, and Bull left to man the front door. Ana found she was on her own for the first time in Dorian’s club, and she felt a momentary panic rising until Moi arrived with her drink. 

“Cherry liquor, take it slow.” She advised, sitting down almost in Ana’s lap with a drink of her own. 

“Thank you,” Ana said, sipping the sweet drink and deciding immediately that she liked it. 

A man was making his way up the stairs, so Moi gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, one final wink, and then headed back to the bar. 

The man was a bit shorter than she was, he was wearing an open chested shirt with rolled up sleeves, and had a large tattoo covering one of his forearms. He had orange hair pulled up into a ponytail, a strong jaw line and a prominent nose. 

He spotted Ana immediately and gave her a small wave. She waved back, unsure of who he was or what the protocol was with other club guests. 

The man went to the bar and got himself some kind of spirit on the rocks before coming over to where she was sitting. 

“New employee?” He asked, sitting across from her. She could see now that the tattoo was a crossbow, with writing underneath it that simply read _‘Bianca’._

“The newest,” Ana smiled, sipping her drink again. “I’m Ana.”

“Varric,” He replied, stretching out on the couch. “Is Dorian around?”

“In his office,” Ana gestured with her knee. “He’ll be out soon, I think he’s waiting for someone to arrive.” 

“I imagine he is,” Varric smiled. “So, what’s your story?” 

“Um,” Ana looked around the top floor, but there was no one else, apparently no other jobs for her to do to earn her ridiculous pay check. “I’m a student at the University, came in clubbing with a friend one night and…”

“Got poached and redressed by the Sparkler?” Varric finished, laughing to himself. “Sounds about right. You’re definitely his type.”

“I thought he was…” Ana blushed, averting her eyes and trying not to let the smile creep onto her features. 

“Flamingly so,” Varric finished her thought. “I meant, you’re his type of employee. Beautiful, intelligent, and I bet you blush like that a whole lot.” 

Ana nodded emphatically, sipping her drink again and noticing it was gone. 

“Oh,” She said, and Varric laughed again. 

“Allow me,” He said, getting up to get another round. This time when he came back Ana shifted over and patted the spot beside her. 

“Come on, you may as well keep me company until Dorian’s friend gets here. I think it’s your turn to tell me a story.” 

Varric raised his eyebrows, handing her the drink and sitting down slowly. 

“I believe you’re right… let’s see. What kind of story would you like to hear?” 

Ana shrugged, “your choice.” 

Varric seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright, let me tell you a story from when _I_ was at University.” 

 

“No joke, Hawke and I get back to her apartment and Anders is just standing there with a box, and Hawke is like _please, please tell me you didn’t._ And Anders just… slowly tips it upside down.” Varric is laughing so much he has to stop talking, and Ana is almost doubled over with laughter. 

“No!” she urges, making some extremely undignified sounds as she struggles to regain her breathing. 

“There are seven cats inside, and as soon as they’re loose they just _scatter._ And Hawke is just staring,” Varric shook his head and took a quick gulp of his drink, patting Ana on the back to make sure she’s ok. 

“Shit,” She managed, wiping away tears of mirth and hoping she hadn’t ruined her make up. “You’re a great storyteller,”

Varric ducked his head in a mock bow as Ana sipped her drink. 

At that moment, Dorian’s office door opened and he stepped out. He looked incredibly smug about something, and Ana wondered if she should be waiting to greet his mysterious guest instead of drinking and laughing with this hilarious stranger. 

“Ana, darling, I see you’ve met my guest.” Dorian said, and Ana raised her eyebrows as she turned back to Varric. 

“You!” she said delightedly, and Varric started laughing again almost immediately, and then they’d both been set off and Dorian had to stand by and wait for them to calm down. 

“To business then, old friend?” Dorian asked, and Varric nodded, standing up and putting down his empty glass. 

“It was a pleasure,” Varric said, taking Ana’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Ana shot back, grinning. Varric smiled quickly before heading to Dorian's office.

“Well done,” Dorian said as soon as he was out of earshot. “Once he leaves you can sign out, you’ve done a fantastic job tonight. Expect a bonus.” 

Ana felt her eyes widen. “You’re already paying me too much,” She told him, and Dorian laughed. 

“Bring in some drinks, sweetheart, then go see how Bull is doing.” 

“Yes, boss.” She said, smiling. 

Moi was cleaning up when she got to the bar, wiping over a section of polished metal. 

“You did will,” She commented. “Especially considering who you were talking to.” 

“Varric seemed lovely,” Ana replied.

“He is, of course he is, it’s just… he’s dangerous, you know?” Moi stated, turning around to fetch a bottle of spirits and two clean glasses. “With what he does and… wait, do you know?” 

“Do I know what?” Ana said quickly.

Moi seemed to consider it for a second before leaning in close, gesturing for Ana to do the same. 

“He used to be Carta, the mafia in this town. His brother ran it for a while, biggest drug smuggling ring in the state.” 

Ana felt her mouth fall open, and Moi nodded. 

“Rumour is that his brother got addicted to the stuff, took way too much, it messes with your head when you do that, right? He got committed. Varric got out of the game and now he’s doing his very best to take down the very drug ring he started in.” 

“Oh my god,” Ana said.

“Yeah,” Moi agreed. “It’s a bad drug too apparently. They didn’t realize the effects when they started out, I mean, it was this new strain that looked exactly like the old stuff, but it’s red. They assumed it was just the color or something but…” Moi shook her head. “The red shit will really mess you up.” 

Ana gaped as Moi pressed the two chilled glasses into Ana’s hands, giving her a little pat on the arm as well. 

“Better get those drinks in, you.” She added. Ana nodded, trying to clear all the new information from her head as she pushed the door to Dorian’s office inward. 

Both men stopped talking as she entered and she smiled self-consciously, putting down the two glasses on Dorian’s desk. 

“Thanks, gorgeous.” Varric said, and Dorian gave her a nod as she walked out of the office. 

Ana blew out a breath as the music from the club filled up her ears again. 

“I gotta go check on Bull,” She said, pointing down the stairs, and Moi gave her a nod and a salute.

Ana skipped down the stairs easily, wondering if perhaps this job was more dangerous than she had initially expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana's new outfit: (NSFW) https://instagram.com/p/6LZ1C6sgkT/ and also https://instagram.com/p/5YabkrMgh4/  
> Still me: talktopoppy.tumblr.com


	5. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I change the rating of the story. A Solas heavy chapter ahead!

Long, thin fingers scraped up Ana’s gold-covered thighs, leaving red tinged tracks in their wake. The cold metal of the bar stung against her bare ass, the bass in the club music making her pulse thrum erratically as Solas dug in his fingertips and crashed their mouths together again, licking obscenely against her tongue and wringing a thin noise from her lungs. 

His mouth moved to her neck and Ana clung desperately to his shoulders, gasping as his teeth found her throat and his hands moved to cradle her ribcage, smearing gold paint across her waist and the bottom of her breasts. 

He was pushing her further against the bar, standing firmly against the black tiles as her bare feet locked behind his back, urging him forward until something solid pressed against her centre, making her moan, the sound lost in the vocals of the song. 

“Good girl,” Solas panted, kissing down from her throat, biting against the lace of her dress and tugging it down until her breasts were bared, the lights flashing across them, making her look ethereal as she arched her back and whispered _please, please, please.  
_  
His eyes were dark as he licked across her nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, making her whole body throb as her hands scrambled for purchase against the metallic surface around her. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, unhooking her feet and pulling herself to him, crushing their bodies together as she kissed him again, biting at his lips and letting her hands clasp behind his neck, holding him in place. 

“Ana,” he whispered against her lips, his finger trailing down the front of her dress, in between her breasts, lower, over her bellybutton. 

“Yes,” she hissed, kissing his neck. 

“Ana,” he repeated, so close, _god,_ so close.

“Ana!” His voice was alarmingly female, and she shot back and felt something solid hit her head. 

She opened her eyes blearily and realized she had just head butted the wall next to her bed, blinking a few times to steady the visual of Sera standing over her. 

“Good dream then?” She asked, smirking. 

Ana looked down, noticing her hands down her pyjama pants, her singlet rucked up around her neck. 

“Stop looking, pervert.” Ana grumbled back, righting her sleep clothes and slowly sitting up, checking her phone as she settled back into the sheets. 

The time flashed back at her, only a few minutes off her alarm, and she scowled. No more sleep for her. 

She continued scowling at the thought of seeing Solas again this morning, it had been an awkward yet pleasant week for her. 

The pleasant part had been her shifts at Dorian’s, a few more stories and drinks with Varric, a few conversations with lofty looking businessmen, and on one occasion, a dance with a beautiful woman who apparently specialized in modern architecture. 

The awkward parts were university, where most of her classes seemed to involve doing her best not to make eye contact with her history professor who had ceased to acknowledge her existence, and instead seemed to treat her like a decorative lamp, or perhaps a moderately intelligent dog who could comprehend what was being said, but could say nothing back. 

The deadline for her first assignment was rapidly approaching, and she had almost finished it but refrained from handing it in early. She wanted it to be _perfect._ She wanted Solas to read it and realize that she was smart – she was damn smart. 

And then… well, then he might speak to her again. And she could stop having sex dreams about him, which she had put down to her subconscious wanting to dominate him due to his bad attitude towards her. That had to be it, because there was no way she was as masochistic as to be actually attracted to a man who seemed to legitimately hate her. 

“I hate to sound like the annoying white boy in all college movies but… you need to get laid.” Sera said, picking up her toothbrush and gesticulating with it. “Soon.” 

Ana saluted in response, stepping out of bed and pulling on her denim shorts. She was still wearing a lace halter top from the previous night and her legs still sparkled in the dappled sunlight that was streaming in from their slightly-broken blinds. She opted to just get to class, she was going to run late if she tried to shower or find an appropriate outfit. 

It’s not like Solas could judge her more. 

 

She had made a huge mistake. 

Solas had taken one look at the shirt she was wearing, at the amount of glitter on her arms, at the perfect winged eyeliner that no College student could have managed, and his face actually seemed to darken. 

She sighed as she settled into her front row seat next to Dagna, who wolf whistled. 

“Looking good, Ana. Any occasion?”

“Went out last night and didn’t have time to… ah.”

Ana stopped talking as Solas shot her a look, pressing a button on his computer to begin the lecture. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she whispered, and Dagna gave her a hasty nod, clicking her pen and facing the front. 

“If you wouldn’t mind speaking with me after the lecture, Miss Lavellan.” Solas stated coldly, and the entire lecture theatre seemed to zero their vision on her, she felt her neck prickle and she flushed, nodding at her professor. 

“Right. Today we’re going to be focussing on the turn of the 17th century…”

 

Ana had managed to tie her stomach into knots, barely focussing the entire lecture, her brain switching between terrified of what Solas was going to say, and very unhelpfully reminding her of some of her more explicit dreams she had had about him. By the time the lecture finished she knew she was red from ears to toes, and her fingers were tingling strangely from gripping her pen so tightly. Dagna had taken one look at her and opted to climb over the desk rather than ask her to move, which was a good thing, because Ana felt as though she was perhaps glued to her seat. 

She counted the seconds as everyone else filed out of the building, a few casting sympathetic glances her way before leaving. 

Solas, for his part, seemed content to ignore her as he shut down his laptop and packed away his notes, and she hoped for a second that maybe he had forgotten about her, maybe she could sneak out…

“Please come to my desk, Miss Lavellan.” Solas said, not turning his head. 

“O-okay,” She said, too quietly for him to hear. She awkwardly stood, leaving all her belongings at the desk as she approached him with shuffling footsteps. 

He turned to face her and seemed to take in her demeanour, and a small portion of anger faded from his eyes. He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. 

“Am I truly so terrifying?” he asked, sounding almost exasperated. 

“A little,” Ana admitted, and Solas actually _smiled._

“I am worried,” he began, moving to sit on his desk, one long leg planted firmly against the floor. “That perhaps your new… career choice may be interfering with your studies.” 

Ana swallowed and nodded, unsure of what to say. 

“I usually would not interject but given that I have… personal ties with your employer, I felt as though it would not be inappropriate for me to say something.” 

Ana nodded again, trying not to think about those hands on her thighs. She failed. 

“May I ask how you are going with your first assignment?” He probed. 

“I’m finished, technically.” She replied.

“Technically?”

“I’ve been proof reading it for the last three days,” she admitted. 

He considered her for a moment, his eyes unexpressive as he clasped his fingers in front of him. 

“Would I perhaps be able to see it? I won’t mark it yet, I just want to see your progress.” 

“Sure,” She said quickly, walking back to her desk to find her USB drive. 

“You _are_ allowed to say no to me, Ana.” Solas said from behind her, and she smiled to herself at hearing her first name from his lips. 

She walked back to him and handed the USB drive over, swallowing when his fingers brushed against hers. 

“Thank you,” he said, and she decided that perhaps he was not as big of an asshole as she had previously said to Sera (whilst crying and pushing ice cream into her face). 

“You’re welcome, Professor.” She replied, smiling. 

His eyes seemed to linger at her mouth for a moment, and then he cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Right, well I’m sure I’ve held you up long enough. I shall see you this afternoon in French History.” 

“Of course,” Ana replied, walking back to collect her belongings. She turned to say goodbye but found he was already halfway out the door. 

She shook her head, slinging her backpack across her shoulder and heading out the door as well. 

 

French History was a markedly easier class with a supportive teacher, Ana noted. Something about their conversation that morning had made her relationship with her professor easier. 

Ana had even gone back to the dorm and put a more modest shirt on. 

Solas even smiled at her whilst handing out worksheets. 

Dagna slid her a piece of paper that just had a large question mark on it, and Ana shrugged in reply. Dagna rolled her eyes and returned to her worksheet. 

At the end of class Solas gestured her over to his desk and she made her way over, less scared this time but still a little nervous. 

“I read your assignment,” He begun, and _now_ she was scared again. She bit her lip harshly, and his eyes zeroed in on the movement. 

“Stop that,” he said offhandedly. “It was brilliant. It looks like I misjudged you.” 

“Oh,” she managed. “Well.” 

“I added a few notes, if you adjusted them before handing it in then I see no reason why I couldn’t give you a high 90 mark.” 

She felt herself blush, nodded as she took the USB back from him. 

“And I must make one more request of you,” He stated, looking around the classroom. “Perhaps better discussed in my office. If you don’t mind?” 

Her mind helpfully supplied a vivid image of a dream she had involving the desk in his office, and she blushed. 

“Of course,” she replied, walking back to her desk and grabbing her backpack. Dagna was still sitting at the desk and she whispered _‘if he’s about to murder you, blink twice’._

Ana rolled her eyes and winked instead, smiling at Solas as she turned around. 

“Lead the way,” she offered. 

 

Solas’ office was much as she remembered it, and she entered with butterflies in her stomach. 

He walked in and went straight to his desk, emptying his arms and sitting down behind the desk, as if constructing a barrier between them. 

“So,” Ana supplied awkwardly. 

“I’ll be coming into Dorian’s establishment tomorrow evening,” Solas stated bluntly, clearly more comfortable now that he was in his own space. “Will you be working?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ana replied, and Solas pursed his lips. 

“Dorian doesn’t listen to me on such matters, otherwise I would not ask this of you, but could you possibly… tell Mister Pavus that it is entirely inappropriate for him to use a student of mine for… the methods he is using you for?” 

Ana felt her eyebrows raise. “What purpose would that be?” She asked, not entirely innocent, but more enjoying the fact that for once _she_ wasn’t the blushing one. 

“I have known Dorian many years, he is a manipulative man.” Solas scowled. “He has made certain… mental notes of the kind of women that I am attracted to, and I believe that he is using you in order to win my favour.” 

Ana walked towards Solas’ desk, sitting on the edge and smiling. “Are you saying that I’m your type?” 

Solas cleared his throat, not breaking eye contact. 

“It’s irrelevant, you are my student.” He responded, finally looking away. “And you are under the employ of someone who desperately wants my help, so although I can imagine he is paying you a lot of money to…”

Ana raised her eyebrows as Solas continued. 

“To convince me, I would prefer it if you told him that I will not be swayed on the matter, and certainly not in this fashion.” 

“Wait, you think that I’m… what, seducing you so Dorian can have some items appraised?” Ana asked incredulously. 

“Of course,” Solas replied. 

Ana gaped as she stood, adjusting her shorts and shaking her head, making for the door. 

She paused in the doorway, turning back to him. 

“First of all, I am not Dorian’s _prostitute,”_ She said, hearing her own voice raise a few octaves. “And secondly, even if I was trying to seduce you, which I _wasn’t,_ then it wouldn’t be so you could do a favor for my new boss who – might I remind you – I know nearly nothing about except for the fact that I have never seen him wear the same suit twice! If I were to seduce you for any reason it would..." Ana trailed off awkwardly, unsure of how to continue. "Shut up!" she finished, storming down the hall. She huffed out a breath as she finally made it to the lawn outside of the office building, staring up at the clear blue sky and mentally running over the words that had just come out of her mouth. 

“Fuck!” She shouted.


	6. Kadan

The dressing room on the first floor of Pavus was not built for more than three people, Ana decided, as she stood with her arms folded squished between Vanitha and Bull. 

“Ethereal,” Dorian said dramatically, pulling random items of clothing from the wardrobe and laying them out on the bench. “I want it to say _goddess,_ I want her to _glow.”_

“What’s the occasion?” Ana asked meekly, knowing full well that Solas was coming in, knowing that Dorian was planning _something._

“I have some minor business with Solas to deal with, but then I have a very important client coming later, and trust me she will not be impressed by just _anything.”_

Ana felt some weight lift at that, and Vanitha swatted Dorian’s hands away from the clothing so she could probe herself. 

“Perhaps this?” She asked, pulling out something lacy and black. 

“Too common,” Dorian answered, shifting through the clothes he had put in the maybe pile. 

“Uh, do I really have to be here?” Bull asked awkwardly.

“Hmm? No, no, you can return to whatever.” Dorian said flippantly. “But come back when _she_ arrives.” 

“Yes, Kadan.” Bull replied, casting a sympathetic look to Ana before ducking out of the dressing room. 

“Kadan?” Ana repeated. 

“Pet name,” Dorian said distractedly, returning to the wardrobe and humming contemplatively. “Do we still have the piece that Merrill wore when she was here?” 

Vanitha made a face, “It got thrown out after her girlfriend spilled wine on it.” 

Dorian tutted, throwing aside more lace and silk fabrics. 

“Ah!” he said suddenly, pulling out something that looked a lot like a fancy tablecloth to Ana. He tossed it towards her though, and she hurriedly unfolded her arms to catch it. 

“Put it on, let me see. I’ll wait outside. Vanitha, help her.” Dorian instructed, leaving the room in a flurry of sweet smelling cologne. 

Vanitha smiled apologetically, “you’ll have to take off _everything_ for this piece, I’m afraid.” 

 

Ana emerged a good 15 minutes later, feeling… well, ethereal. 

The dress was delicate white sheer material, Ana couldn’t begin to guess the name of it, but it felt like satin. It covered her whole body, starting at her neck and trailing along the floor. The sleeves came down to her wrists as well, and she was very aware of how naked she was underneath. 

There was delicate embroidery all over the dress, though, small winged birds and twisting vines in pale blues and pinks that covered her modesty in beautiful swirls, and there were shining jewels embedded in the design. It clung to her waist and the tops of her thighs, and then fell loosely to the ground. 

She was without shoes again, though this time Dorian had chosen not to paint her gold. Vanitha had spent a great deal of time drawing careful designs on her face in silver, though, lines that branched over her cheekbones and down her lips, and her hair had been brained intricately so that she embodied the dress completely. 

She felt a little over dressed, to be honest, but Dorian sighed happily when he saw the finished product. 

“My dear, you are a gift. Remind me to give you a raise.” 

“Stop giving me so much money,” Ana replied blankly, and Dorian laughed at that, taking her hand. 

“Come, let’s make everyone jealous.” He said with a grin.

They ascended the stairs looking like the actors for a movie about the Greek Gods, and for a moment Ana felt the same confidence that Dorian went through life with, and she smiled a secretive smile as they passed the second floor, revelling in the gasps and whispers that followed. 

Solas was sitting in the same couch Ana usually occupied when they reached the third floor, and Ana watched as his gaze fell first on Dorian, and then slowly onto her. 

A flurry of emotions flickered across his face, ending as his eyes widened and she saw him, very distinctly, mouth the word _‘fuck’._

“Go see to our guest, love, I’ll get you a drink.” Dorian whispered, letting go of her arm. Ana wasn’t sure if she really wanted to, but she made her way carefully over to Solas. 

He stood as she approached, as if by internal instinct, and then looked around awkwardly. 

“I spoke with Dorian before my shift about what we discussed,” Ana said. 

“Right,” Solas said, “Thank you.” 

Ana nodded, sitting down slowly on the couch, making sure not to crush any part of the dress that probably cost more than all the money she owned. 

Dorian getting her a drink turned out to be Moi delivering a drink, and Ana smiled as her friend approached with a Jameson in one hand and something golden in a cocktail glass in the other. 

“What’s that?” Solas asked, gesturing with his chin towards her glass. 

Ana shrugged as she took a sip, tasting something slightly bitter with sweet overtones. 

“Dorian matches my drinks to my outfits, apparently I’m supposed to impress some woman who’s coming in later.” Ana stated. 

Solas chuckled. “How very… Dorian.” 

Ana smiled as she took another sip of her drink, it had a slightly syrupy consistency. 

“So, have you finally conceded to the mighty overlord on the matter of appraisal?” Ana asked, leaning back slightly. 

“I’m considering it, if only so he gives my heart a rest. He won’t stop… surprising me with new things.” 

“Oh, so I’m not your only seductress then?” Ana asked, leaning forward to retrieve her drink and noting, to her approval, that Solas seemed to be a little embarrassed. 

“I… wish to apologize for that. It was unreasonable for me to assume and I didn’t mean to offend.” 

“Its fine,” Ana assured. “For all I know, Dorian is manipulating us both.” 

“Not unlikely,” Solas agreed. “And for the record, you are definitely the most… pleasing of his surprises.” 

“Why professor,” Ana said in mock outrage. “How dreadfully inappropriate of you.” 

Solas laughed, but his eyes were downcast. “I’m sure it is.” 

Ana, emboldened by her drink and her outfit, leaned forward and took his chin in one hand, tilting it back up. “Don’t worry Solas, I’m sure I had the inappropriate thoughts before you did.” 

Solas quirked an eyebrow but didn’t move, and Ana gently moved her fingers from his chin up to his cheek, cupping his jawline and smiling to herself. _God_ he was so incredibly attractive. 

“Ana,” he said gently, and hearing her name on his plush lips this close almost undid her, and she leaned in carefully, slowly, sure of her actions despite being unsure if they were the right thing to do. 

A breath away from his lips she heard the distinct clearing of a throat, and Solas jumped backwards as if shocked. Together, they looked up at Dorian’s amused smile from where he stood. 

“You’ll smudge her lipstick,” He said gently. “Shall we move on to business?” 

“Indeed,” Solas muttered, standing up quickly as Dorian moved towards his office. 

Solas turned back once and smiled at Ana, still sitting forwards in her seat, her hands now at her sides as she tried to work out what had just happened…

“You look beautiful,” Solas said gently, and Ana flushed as he turned around and walked into the office. 

 

They were in the office for a few minutes before Solas left, not looking at her as he walked down the stairs, but Dorian came straight to her. 

“He said yes, you beautiful, precious little nymph.” Dorian gushed, grabbing her shoulders and hugging her. “Now, I want you on the couch with another cocktail, our guest is set to arrive shortly. Where is Bull?” Dorian muttered, walking off. 

Ana let out a breath and went to the bar. 

“Hey Moi, I need another one of those cocktails please.” 

“It’s called a Gold Rush, gorgeous.” Moi answered, smiling. “You look incredible.” 

“Thank you,” Ana replied, smiling. 

“They take a sec to make, I’ll bring it over to you.” Moi offered, gesturing with her chin back towards the couch. 

Ana nodded, walking back to the chair and sitting down, thinking again of how she had almost _kissed Solas._  
  
Her History Professor. 

God, Sera was not going to let her hear the end of it.

Dorian came up the stairs in a sudden rush, smoothing his hair as he paced quickly to where Ana was sitting. 

“She’s here, everyone _god_ places!” He called, letting out an indignant sigh as Bull sauntered up the stairs. “Would you… look more intimidating? And attractive! Yes! Like that, perfect.” Dorian called to him, sitting down next to Ana and smoothing out his suit pants. 

Bull caught her eye and shrugged, and Ana smothered a giggle in her mouth. 

She watched the stairs expectantly, waiting for their guest to arrive. 

A woman appeared suddenly, and Ana’s breath caught in her throat. 

She was beautiful, that much was obvious. There was more though, an elegance, a respect that made Ana want to stand up and curtsey for some reason. 

Her skin was a smooth, dark brown, her hair was shaved. She had full lips and wide eyes, the kind of make up on that Ana had learned took a _damn_ long time. She was wearing a long blue dress that accentuated her breasts and hips, clinging to her arms. 

Dorian stood up, and Ana followed his lead. The woman’s eyes met hers and seemed to approve. 

“It’s so wonderful that you could join us,” Dorian commented. “Ana, allow me to introduce you to Lady Vivienne.” 

“Thank you darling,” the woman said, turning to face Ana. “My, my. Aren’t you precious?” 

“Thank you,” Ana managed, staring at her with awe written plain across her silver-painted features. 

“Let’s talk business, dear. I heard your item was appraised by Solas and I’m interested.” Vivienne stated, turning back to Dorian. 

“Let’s go to my office, then. A drink, perhaps?” Dorian offered. 

“Something sweet, I think.” Vivienne replied. 

Dorian looked meaningfully and Ana and for some reason, she curtseyed before walking towards the bar. 

“You’re doing fine,” Moi whispered. Ana nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said. “For the reassurance. And for making the drinks. And for, generally, you know.” Ana looked around the top floor, sucking in an awkward breath. “Being you and stuff.”

Moi let out a bark of laughter, adding a clear spirit into a shot glass and pouring it into the goblet she was using. 

“You’re welcome,” she responded, handing Ana the two glasses and smiling. 

Ana took the two cups and walked towards Dorian’s office, gently knocking with her elbow and feeling the fabric of her dress pull as she moved. It stretched across her skin sensuously, it tugged at parts of her and smoothed against others. 

“This dress is a torture device,” She muttered as she heard Dorian’s customary _come in!_

She pushed open the door and walked towards the desk, gently placing both glasses on the coasters before Dorian and Vivienne, moving to stand in the corner. 

“Where did you find such a treasure?” Vivienne asked, and Ana wondered momentarily if she was going to hear about the mysterious object everyone kept referring to. 

“Dancing downstairs in the club,” Dorian answered, and Vivienne’s eyes roamed over Ana’s body again, and she let out a tinkling laugh. 

“How delightful. If she weren’t studying, I might try and steal her from you.” She commented. 

“Once you get your degree, darling, do contact me.” Vivienne stated, turning back to Dorian. 

“Now, shall I come to the mansion tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow would be spectacular.” Dorian agreed. 

“And will this delightful woman be joining us?” Vivienne asked, gesturing to Ana. 

Dorian raised his eyebrows and Ana hesitated. 

“I have class, ma’am.” She said apologetically. 

“What class?” Vivienne asked.

“Ah, French History with Solas.” 

“Oh!” Vivienne let out another tinkling laugh. “No problem, my dear, Solas owes me a favour. How about you come along tomorrow and I’ll make sure you don’t miss anything important.” 

Ana looked over at Dorian, whose facial expression said ‘cavalier’ but eyes said ‘desperate’.

“Sure,” Ana agreed, grinning awkwardly.

“Lovely,” Vivienne smiled. 

“Now, Ana, why don’t you go see where Bull has run off to, I’m sure he’d love to see the Lady Vivienne.” 

“Of course, Dorian.” Ana answered, wondering dimly what on earth she had gotten herself into now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thanks for the comments ChalithraLavellan, mizukineko, and KumoriYami :)  
> Ana's New Dress: http://paolosebastian.com/collections/2015-16-ss-couture/#/image/6  
> Still Me: talktopoppy.tumblr.com


	7. Wolfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for soft smut in this chapter!

“It’s a lot like riding a bike,” Dorian explained carefully, smiling at Ana as she clung to his shoulders. “Once you pick it up, you never forget. There’s a trick to it, too. It’s walking from the _front_ of the foot, rather than the heel.” 

“Ok, ok.” Ana said hurriedly. “Ok let’s try it.” 

She wobbled precariously on the stilettos, her toes squishing into the front of the shoe until she evened her weight and breathed out slowly. 

Dorian stood beside her in a purple button down shirt and beige slacks, also sporting a bright purple pair of stilettos, though he stood casually, weight on one hip and a sardonic expression. 

“Let’s do it together,” Dorian suggested, turning his body so they were both facing down the long hallway of his entrance. 

Dorian’s house – well, mansion – held similar architectural features to his club. 

The pillars, for example, stood just as imposing out the front. Though the lush gardens were different, certainly. As were the large pieces of art on the tall, _tall,_ walls. 

His mansion was a combination of old elegance and modern utility, the couches in the front room were squared and in starch whites, but library on the first floor looked like it was straight out of Mark Twain’s house. 

“I am often amazed by my own fortune,” Dorian had said when she had first arrived, showing her around his residence which never seemed to end. They had ended up on one of the balconies overlooking his private lake, viewing the ducks as they frolicked in the shallows. 

Ana had to concur. 

But now it was down to business, and she was all dressed in a brand new outfit that had been bought and tailored especially for the occasion. It was simple, compared to the dresses she had worn at the club, just a black pencil skirt with a white blouse. But the shoes – god. That’s where Dorian had taken it upon himself to teach her a lesson that _‘every woman and self-respecting man should know’._

“Just follow my lead,” Dorian said gently, moving Ana so she was no longer death-gripping his biceps and was instead simply holding his hand. 

“Toe… then heel, have you got it?”

“Maybe!” Ana responded shrilly, and Dorian had the nerve to _laugh._

“Come on, just to the end of the hall. If you can’t make it, then I’ll find you some different shoes.” 

“Your corridor is a million miles long,” Ana whinged, still attempting to walk beside him. And now, begrudgingly, she had discovered the rhythm that Dorian was walking in. She took in another breath as she walked, toe then heel, toe then heel, and felt her hips swaying as she begun to walk slightly faster. 

“I could never resist what heels do to an ass,” a voice rumbled behind them, and they both turned to see Bull watching amusedly from the front door. 

He was in dark jeans and a tight grey t-shirt that clung to his muscles like a second skin, contrasting sharply against the rich tones of his countenance. 

“Bull!” Dorian said excitedly, dropping Ana’s arm and somehow _running_ to him. 

“Show off,” Ana muttered, wobbling back over to her boss with small steps. She found the rhythm by herself, though, and by the time Bull and Dorian had stopped kissing their hellos, she was walking confidently. 

“You’ve got it,” Dorian smiled. “I knew I could count on you.” 

“Yeah, well. I had a good teacher,” Ana responded, and Dorian grinned. 

“Excellent, now Vivienne will be arriving any minute. I’ve arranged for some fresh juice to be made in the kitchen, could you pop down and see if it’s ready?”

“Sure thing,” Ana agreed, warning herself internally not to get over confident in the towering shoes. 

She made it to where Dorian had told her the kitchen was, though, and she stepped into the huge room with a great deal of awe. 

It looked almost industrial with the amount of equipment adorning the walls. 

“You must be Ana,” a voice said, and she spun quickly to take in the smiling man. “I am Mister Pavus’ personal chef. I have some juices for you.” The man was almost as tall as she was in the heels, with white blonde hair and a grin that Ana imagined could be almost constant. 

He gently handed her a silver tray that held four tall glasses of a pink liquid. 

“Watermelon, strawberry, blood orange and passionfruit.” He said, reaching behind him to take four small leaves from his work bench. 

“With a mint garnish,” he added, giving Ana a wink. 

“Thank you,” she replied, concentrating now both on not falling over and not spilling the drinks. 

When she arrived back in the main room, Vivienne was greeting Dorian with a flourish of cheek kisses and smiling. Vivienne was wearing a yellow sundress with a white framed sunglasses, her lipstick a bright pink and her shoes almost as tall as the one’s Dorian had been wearing. Ana noticed with a degree of amusement that he had changed back into some matte black dress shoes. 

“Ana, darling.” Vivienne greeted, smiling as she approached. 

“I have juice,” Ana replied with a smile, and Vivienne cocked an eyebrow as she took one from the tray. Dorian took two, passing one off to Bull and holding one for himself. He gestured with a quick tilt of his head the small table in the walkway, and Ana quickly put the tray down, taking her own juice and re-joining the group. 

“From your own gardens?” Vivienne asked, sipping the drink. 

“Of course,” Dorian agreed. 

They both wandered off then, discussing gardens and fruits and weather, and Ana was confused about whether she should follow or not when she felt an arm on her elbow. 

“That’s where the boring conversation is headed,” Bull advised. “We’re decorations at this point.” 

“What do we do, then?” Ana asked, stretching out her toes in the confines of the shoes and putting her juice down next to Bull’s back on the tray. 

Bull frowned. “Wanna see something cool?” 

“Is it a far walk?” Ana replied, and Bull let out a booming laugh. 

“I gotcha,” He said, and Ana had about a two second warning before he bent down and picked her up around the waist, slinging her over one shoulder. 

“Bull!” She chastised, but he just laughed slightly louder.

“It’s faster this way, c’mon, you’re gunna like it.” 

 

“This… garage is bigger than my childhood house.” Ana said blankly as she looked across the _five_ different cars and three motorcycles that sat covered off the right wing of Dorian’s mansion. 

“The bikes are mine,” Bull explained. “I’ll take you for a ride sometime when you’re wearing pants.” 

_“Cool,”_ Ana intoned, and Bull grinned at her. 

“If we had more time I’d show you all the cool bits of this house, but the things that go fast are my favourite.” Bull said, offering his arm as they climbed the stairs out of the garage. 

Ana took it gratefully, hoisting herself up the steps. “Is that why you’re married to Dorian?” She joked, and Bull laughed, shaking his head. 

“Oh no, he’s a stallion.” Bull replied, winking, and Ana made a face as Bull continued laughing. 

They arrived back at the door at the same time Dorian and Vivienne did, and Dorian cast a suspicious look at Bull. 

“So it’s all sorted then! I’ll send my people over to pick up the piece this afternoon, along with my cheque book.” Vivienne winked. 

“Yes, lovely doing business with you Vivienne.” Dorian said, kissing her on the cheek. 

She turned her attention to Ana then, gripping her shoulders with a smile. “I sorted everything with Solas, as well. He’s going to give you a private class this evening, he’ll go over the whole lesson for you, dear!” 

“Oh,” Ana said, turning to Dorian with panic in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows and she quickly schooled her expression into one of gratitude. “Thank you, thanks very much.”

“Of course, darling.” Vivienne replied, kissing her briefly on the cheek and then turning back to her car. Bull opened the door for her and she stepped in, offering him a grin.

The three of them watched as she drove away in silence. 

“Thank you for today, Ana.” Dorian said finally. “I’ll have Bull drop you back at university.” 

“Thanks,” Ana replied, leaning down to unstrap herself from her shoes and feeling her bare feet on the driveway with a huge sigh of relief. 

“Oh, they aren’t that bad.” Dorian said, rolling his eyes as he walked back inside. 

“Maybe you can wear them for your hot date tonight,” Bull suggested, and Ana hit him briefly on the stomach. Her eyes widened as she clutched her fist to her chest.

“Why are you so firm?” she asked, outraged. 

_“Stallion,”_ Bull whispered, drawing out the word. 

 

“Private tutelage?” Sera said through a mouthful of pizza, perching on the edge of Ana’s bed with her slice in one hand and a nerf gun in the other. “That’s gotta be a euphemism, right?” 

Ana rolled her eyes, “No way, Vivienne organized it as a favor apparently.” 

Sera made a face, swallowing her pizza. “Who is Miss Madame Vivienne anyway?” 

“I don’t know,” Ana shrugged. “Rich woman.” 

“Typical,” Sera muttered. “So if this isn’t a euphemism for sex, or a weird date, then how come you done your make up all nice and you’re wearing that dress?” 

Ana blushed, looking down at her simple green dress. “It’s not fancy,” she muttered. 

Sera held up both her arms in a surrendering gesture. “I’m just asking. How long til you’re going?” 

Ana checked her watch. “Now-ish, I guess.” 

“S’at why you bought me pizza? Distract me with food, then do the bolt?” 

Ana shrugged again, and Sera smiled around a mouthful of cheese. 

“’Coz its working,” she nodded, and Ana laughed as she stood up, offering Sera a kiss on the cheek as she picked up her backpack and headed for the door. 

“Don’t be out too late!” Sera shouted, firing off a nerf dart that bounced of Ana’s backpack. 

 

Ana knocked nervously on Solas’ office door, wondering if this had been a mistake for the 50th or so time since she had begun the walk here. 

“Come in,” Solas’ voice sounded professional and clipped through the door, and Ana steeled herself as she pushed on the handle and stepped into his office. 

The room felt oddly intimate without the benefit of sunlight. Solas had his desk lamp switched on, and the warm yellow glow changed the whole layout of the room, making it feel somehow closer together. 

“Hello,” Solas offered, and Ana nodded, wondering why she felt so nervous. 

“Did you bring your textbook?” 

“Of course,” Ana replied, slipping her backpack from her shoulders and laying it on the couch, pulling out her notebook and a pen as well. 

There was a moment of silence where Ana deliberated asking all the questions on her mind like, __

_So, you know how we nearly kissed last night?_

But instead she let the moment pass, and Solas cleared his throat briefly. 

“So, uh, today we covered what was in week three of the syllabus.” He began, and Ana suppressed a sigh as she flipped through her textbook. 

“We began with the exercise on page 104, and then there was some reading allocated that-”

“Would you have kissed me last night?” Ana asked suddenly, the question jumping suddenly from her mouth, and she frantically covered her lips as if she could take it back, but now Solas was staring at her with a bewildered look in his eyes, like a trapped animal. 

“If Dorian hadn’t-”

“That you should have done in your spare time which covered the end of chapter three and began on chapter four-”

“I know I was leaning in but it seemed like you were leaning in as well, and things felt different-”

“Which basically covered pages 106 to 112, where there were another set of exercises-”

“Things were different between us for the whole day and when I saw you I thought that maybe-”  
_  
“Ana.”_ Solas’ voice was stern and sudden, cutting off both of their rambling at once, and Ana felt her cheeks flush. Her mouth was shut now, she didn’t know if she could open it again. 

“We can’t.” He said softly, as if he was reminding himself. “It isn’t… I can’t do that. You’re a _student.”_

“But I’m nineteen,” Ana said.

“And I’m over ten years older! It’s wrong, Ana, you shouldn’t want-”

“I _do_ want it though.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking abou-”

This time Ana cut him off by standing, and Solas started at the movement. He had been leaning against the desk but now he was standing as well, and they were almost toe to toe. 

There was a long bar of silence that stretched between them, and Solas’ eyes were at constant movement over her face.

Ana stepped forward, and Solas let out a long breathe through his nose that hissed in the silence between them. She raised both hands to his face, and his eyes snapped back open. 

She leaned in slowly, scanning his face for movement as she got closer and closer, but Solas was silent and still, contemplating, like a wolf considering its prey. 

When she was a breath away from his lips he moved suddenly, grabbing her biceps and flipping their positions, pinning her against his desk between his legs. He moved one hand from her arm up to her hair, fisting his fingers so her neck was bared. 

“Tell me not to, Ana.” Solas warned, shifting again so one of his thighs pressed between her legs, and Ana whimpered with want, clutching desperate fingers in Solas’ shirt. 

He let out a low growl at her silence, using the hand in her hair to lift her whole upper body closer, pulling her against him more firmly by wrapping his other arm around her waist. 

“Last chance,” He said harshly. 

_“Please,”_ Ana whined, and Solas growled again as he surged forward, and finally, _finally,_ he was kissing her. 

His lips were dry and plush, harsh and unforgiving against hers. He bit against her and then kissed the sting away, his hands grabbing, his body hard against hers. 

She felt entirely dominated, she was powerless against it, she looped her arms around his neck and held on. 

He tasted of whiskey and coffee, of pine and sweet candy. She licked against him and he groaned, pressing his tongue into her pliant mouth. She sucked gently, pressing her body closer, feeling as his grip loosened on her hair. 

They broke apart, breathing heavily. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Solas whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't noticed I am kind of winging this entire debacle, so if you have any constructive feedback or things you'd like to see more/less of, do let me know. Please. I've been awake for 50 hours now. PLEASE. Thanks for reading! <3


	8. One Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut in this chapter. Quick shout out to all the amazing people who kept me slightly sane while I was on my 16k 50 hour writing sprint, ChalithraLavellan, mizukineko, KumoriYami, AnieActuality, Tori, Willowsle, and Cutekhaos.

Somewhere around an hour later, Solas had turned off his desk lamp and had opened his blinds. His room looked large, illuminated in shadows and the white-blue light of the moon. 

Solas lay on his couch, on hand on his stomach and the other in Ana’s hair where she sat on the floor, resting her head against his outstretched thigh, her legs bent against the carpet. 

“You know you can’t tell anyone,” Solas mumbled.

“Mm,” Ana agreed. She was still on edge, Solas had broken off their kiss too short, had insisted they stop and talk. 

“You need to tell me what you… expect.” 

Ana sighed, rolling onto her knees and resting her chin against Solas’ stomach, looking up at him. 

“You’re very used to being in control, aren’t you?”

“I hardly see how that’s relevant.” Solas grumbled, shifting his position. 

“I don’t expect anything out of you, Solas. I just like you, you’re attractive and intelligent and very good at kissing.” Ana frowned, “more kissing, though, I do expect that.” 

Solas chuckled, shaking his head. “And the fact I’m your professor?”

“I know,” Ana said, smiling and crawling onto the couch, deciding she wanted _more_ of that kissing sooner rather than later. “It’s terribly inappropriate, isn’t it?” She whispered, positioning herself over him, draping her legs on either side of his hips and snaking her way closer to his face, pressing light kisses over his clothed chest. 

Solas raised his eyebrows as she got closer, half-amused and half-disbelieving. 

“So you’re a rebel, is that it? Want what you can’t have?”

“Can’t I have you?” Ana asked, settling the weight of her hips carefully on Solas’ pelvis. He let out a low gasp and groaned, shaking his head. 

“You know what I mean,” he said, permitting her to ghost a kiss over his mouth, snaking his tongue out to lick her bottom lip. 

She felt the touch of his tongue all the way through her chest and lower, and she shuddered over him. 

“I don’t know,” Ana said honestly, sitting back on her heels, grinding down slightly and sighing as she felt the pressure against her centre. 

Solas was flushed and breathing heavily, looking up at her from heavily lidded eyes. 

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Solas said.

“You’re right,” Ana replied, trailing her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest. 

“Someone might see or…hear.” 

“They might,” Ana agreed, leaning over him to kiss and suck at his neck, tasting the softness of his skin, inhaling the heady mix of his cologne and the other scents he had picked up during the day – the aroma of coffee beans and pencil lead and something else sweet. 

“You’re impossible,” Solas muttered, allowing his own hands to skitter down her back and rest on her ass. “Is it just sex you want from me?” 

“So many questions,” Ana whined, and Solas huffed a laugh into her shoulder. 

“You sound like Dorian,” he said, his hands tightening against her hips and pulling her closer. “If it’s just sex, then I have a few rules.” 

“Should I be surprised?” Ana asked, licking up the shell of his ear and whispering _control freak._

Solas pushed her suddenly off him, holding her hips still as he stood and spun them, pushing her over so she was now laying on the couch, her dress rucked up to her waist, her head propped up by the arm of the chair. 

“You do what I say,” Solas said, his fingers tracing a trail from her ankles and upwards, scraping over her knees and over her thighs. 

“If you want to stop, you tell me to stop. No safe words, if you say _no,_ then I stop.” 

His long fingers were twining in Ana’s panties now, and she could hear her pulse right up in her ears, her breath whooshing in and out of her lungs. 

He tugged them down and off, pulling them over her shoes and tossing them somewhere behind him. 

“You have to promise me, if you’re ever uncomfortable, to _tell_ me.” Solas ordered, falling slowly to his knees, his hands returning to Ana’s hips and tracing over her prominent bones. 

“Yes,” Ana said, biting her lip, “sir,” she added, feeling bold. 

It had the desired effect, his eyes darkened and he begun kissing her soft, inner thigh, his lips skidding along her legs until he was a breath away from her centre, and his cold breath was making her realize how wet she was, how desperate. She whimpered, her head thrown backwards, her fingers clutching the couch fabric. 

“Good,” Solas whispered, licking a gentle line up her slit. 

Their moans were simultaneous, and Ana felt her eyes roll as Solas repeated the motion, his tongue finding her clit and circling it before retreating. He licked at her entrance, shoving his tongue in suddenly and making Ana moan throatily. 

He moved his ministrations back to her clit, and she felt one of his hands leave her hip and begin to trace her hole. She was so wet that the motion was smooth, _slick,_ and she whispered his name as he slowly slipped the finger inside, his lips pursing around her at the same time. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, her body shuddering as Solas wiggled his finger inside of her, licking a continuous pattern against her that made her whole body weak. 

She was so wound up, so untouched for so long, that she could feel her orgasm creeping already, building in her stomach like a living thing. 

Her hands locked around his scalp, fingernails digging in as he pressed harder against her, licking roughly, his finger now thrusting in and out. 

“More,” she whined, and Solas obliged with a second finger, the sloppy noises filling her ears and constricting her chest. 

_“Fuck,”_ she repeated, and she felt Solas huff an amused smile against her, teeth nipping her thighs before finding her clit again, tongue flicking expertly until she was writhing beneath him. 

One of his arms pressed across her pelvis, holding her still as his mouth moved against her, and she felt a scream building in her throat as her orgasm crested, her fingers scratching along Solas’ neck. 

“Solas!” she groaned, shuddering as her orgasm hit, her eyes rolling and her fingers spasming against his head. 

He coaxed her through it, licking heavily until she pushed him away, half-giggling and half-attempting to maintain consciousness. 

She considered him through glazed eyes, watched as he wiped his face and licked his lips. 

“You’re… insanely good at that,” Ana managed, and Solas grinned wolfishly. 

“And you are delicious,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. She moaned as she tasted herself, feeling slightly dirty and surprisingly aroused considering how recently she had come. 

“Your turn?” Ana breathed, feeling a stab of arousal at paying Solas back, about holding him down and taking his cock into her throat…

“Not tonight,” Solas said, though, and Ana tried not to let her extreme disappointment show. 

Solas laughed suddenly, his face brightening, and Ana decided it should be her mission to make that expression appear on his face as frequently as possible. 

“We’ll have other chances, we don’t have to everything right now.” Solas said gently. 

“But I want to,” Ana said petulantly, and Solas smiled again. 

“Trust me, Ana, I would love nothing more than to hold you down and…” He turned away from her and laughed in a self-deprecating kind of way, shaking his head. 

“One week,” he said eventually. “I want you to think about this for one week, and if you decide it’s what you want… meet me here again.”

Ana bit her lip, wondering what had made his demeanour change so rapidly. He was standing now though, offering his hand so she could stand as well. She was slightly wobbly on her feet, and she looked around to see if she could find her panties. 

Solas didn’t help her look though, and Ana kind of liked the idea of him finding them later.

“I guess I’ll see you Thursday for class then,” she offered, picking up her backpack and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He turned at the last minute, though, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, and she steadied herself against his broad shoulders, kissing him back. 

“See you Thursday,” he breathed, and she smiled as she exited his office, feeling the cold night air around her thighs. 

 

She managed to hide it from Sera for all of five seconds. She walked into the room, put down her backpack, and turned to face her best friend. 

Sera looked up from her comic book, her eyes roaming from her shoes up to her face, and then she gasped. 

“You _didn’t!”_ She said, dropping her book and standing up. 

“Fuck,” Ana muttered. 

“Banana!” Sera shouted, running over to her and picking her up, shaking her. “You little rebel, _fucking_ the professor! Lord, college has changed you. Tell me about it! Actually, don’t. Ha! I can’t _believe_ you.” 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Ana begged, and Sera cackled. 

“Course not, silly.” She said. “Saved you some pizza, by the way.” 

And that was the end of it. 

Ana knew she had chosen her friends wisely. 

 

The next day was a one of Ana’s rare days off. There had been no messages from Dorian, and her class schedule was empty. 

She woke up at noon, which was a good start. She dressed slowly, not needing to scrape off glitter or rush anywhere. 

The weather outside looked warm, so Ana threw on a loose dress and a pair of sandals, stepping out of the dorm armed with her campus card, a pair of sunglasses, a book, and a small handbag. 

She wandered slowly through the familiar parts of the university. It was collection of old and beautiful buildings, grass and trees interspersed with huge brick and concrete structures. 

It looked like a war had been fought here between nature and the rigid classrooms, some trees growing lopsided around balconies and walkways, some buildings crumbling in corners from vines and flowers. 

Wildlife, as well, had made itself comfortable here. She knew there were peacocks in the art building, and a fair collection of squirrels roaming the campus. 

She walked to one of the many cafes the campus had boasted in its brochure, stepping inside and watching the bustling student life. 

Some were crowded around café tables, all looking at a single laptop, whispering to each other with quiet intensity. She could see two people actually napping on couches at the back, and a few professor’s sitting interspersed, drinking coffees looking tired. 

Ana spotted an empty table and claimed it with her sunglasses, walking then to the coffee counter to order.

She made it back to her seat without incident, sipping her coffee and smiling to herself as she opened her book and began reading. 

Someone cleared their throat. 

Ana slowly let her eyes slip from the first word up to the throat-clearer, realizing someone had sat down across from her at the table. 

“Varric?” She asked gently, dropping the book and taking in the man. 

Varric looked worse for wear, one of his eyes was swollen shut and purpling, and he had a split lip. His hair was tamed into its ponytail, though, and he looked as though he had redressed in a casual t-shirt and slacks. 

“What happened? Are you ok? Jesus do you need me to take you to hospital or-”

“I’m fine,” Varric cut her off, smiling. “It’s good to see you kid, you look lovely.” 

“Thanks,” Ana said automatically, eyes scanning his face. He was sitting hunched, one of his hands shaking. 

“Can we go somewhere a bit more private? I need to talk.” 

“Right, sure. Do you need help walking?” She asked worriedly. Varric shook his head, standing slowly.

She left her coffee abandoned on the table, deciding to leave the book as well in a spur of the moment decision, instead taking one of Varric’s hands and putting her sunglasses back on. 

“There’s a river next to the University, right?”

“About 20 minutes from here, yeah.” Ana agreed, remembering her campus map. 

“Let’s go there,” Varric said. 

“What happened?” Ana urged, but Varric shook his head. 

“Not here,” he explained, and Ana nodded, deciding to focus on making sure he was okay to walk. 

They walked in silence, Ana worrying and Varric breathing heavily. She could see the bright blue water in the distance, sparkling dots of sunlight turning it into a veritable body of glitter. 

They crossed the road and Ana let out a sigh of relief as soon as her feet touched the grass, and she led Varric to one of the benches that lined the waterfront, sitting him down. 

Varric patted down his pockets and the produced a small packet of cigarettes, offering one to Ana. She shook her head and he took one out for himself, lighting it with a shaky hand and taking a long drag. 

“I need you to deliver a message to your boss for me,” he said gently. 

“Are you okay?” Ana pressed, and Varric smiled. 

“I’m fine, I got caught in Valammar, there was a deal going on there and I was trying to stop it going down but,” he scoffed. “Narcotics division don’t really distinguish between Carta and Ex-Carta when it comes to busts. I got interrogated by their hard-ass Sergeant, but I’m alright.”

“But that’s illegal,” Ana said gently, her head spinning with all the terms she didn’t understand. 

“Ah, they make the laws, doesn’t matter if _they_ break them.” Varric said. “Plus, who are they gunna believe? A disgraced ex-drug peddler, or Sergeant Pentaghast, the saviour of the damn city?” 

“What’s Valammar?” Ana went with first,

“Carta run bar, on the shopping side of town. Dorian can tell you about it, but I need you to tell him what happened, let him know I won’t be able to get close to Pavus for a while, gotta shake Pentaghast off my tail.” 

“Sure,” Ana agreed quickly. 

“Just… tell him to be careful. The red stuff is getting more common and Narcotics knows it, we need to get rid of it but it won’t be easy.” Varric shook his head. 

“I’m heading back home for a while, gotta catch up with some old friends. I’ll be back in a week, though, and that’s when shit is gunna get heavy.”

“One week,” Ana repeated, wondering if that’s how long she had left of a semblance of normal life. 

“Yeah, kid. Now be careful, okay? You leave first, and don’t go getting in any trouble.” 

Ana nodded, leaning down to kiss Varric on the cheek. “You be careful too.” She warned, and Varric laughed. 

“Ah, what kind of stories would I have if I was careful?” he replied, finishing off his cigarette with a long drag and stomping it into the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my cheer squad, you guys are the best.

Listening to a lecture about the renaissance was infinitely more different when the mouth that was speaking had also been on your genitals, Ana discovered. 

Solas, for his part, didn’t seem to be effected at all by their delicate situation. He spoke clearly and confidently, as always, gesturing up at the screen, occasionally asking a question.

For some reason, it pissed Ana off. 

Mostly because random things were turning her on, now, the way he would point a finger for example, or the way his mouth moved when he said a French word, or the way he adjusted one of the buttons on his shirt as he moved from one side of the class to the other. 

He would occasionally let his gaze drift over her, but made no acknowledgement, just continued talking, teaching, gesticulating. 

But Ana came from a large family, and if there was thing she knew how to do, it was get attention. 

She arched her back in her seat gently, tilting her neck to the side in an exaggerated stretch. She heard a slight _click_ and let out a low, happy sigh. 

Solas stopped talking, his gaze zeroing in on her, his mouth still open. 

He seemed to shake himself, returning to the lecture seamlessly, but now he was _definitely_ avoiding looking at her. 

Ana smiled to herself, so he was slightly affected then. 

That made her feel better, and she decided to leave him alone for the rest of the lecture, taking notes dutifully. 

When the lecture ended the people shuffled out, and Ana lingered slightly behind, if only to watch her professor leave so she could admire his assets. 

It became slowly obvious, though, that he was waiting for the rest of the students to leave. 

Ana stalled awkwardly, but eventually it was just the two of them in the lecture theatre, and Ana wondered if he wanted her to go.

“Come over here,” Solas instructed. His voice was slightly colder, his stance straight. 

Ana obeyed quickly, walking towards his desk expectantly. 

“Now tell me, Miss Lavellan, why you thought it proper to _moan_ in my lecture?” He asked sternly. He was holding his hands behind his back, and he looked… well, like an intimidating professor. 

Ana tried her very best not to get turned on. 

“I…” she begun, but then Solas bought his hands forward, and she noticed that he was holding a ruler in his right hand. “I wanted your attention,” she admitted, her voice low as a million thoughts ran through her head. 

“Hm,” Solas sounded unimpressed. “Place both your hands flat on my desk.” He instructed, and Ana bit her lip as she dropped her backpack, walking over to his desk and placing her palms on the cool wood. She had to bend over slightly to do so, and she felt her skirt ride up slightly. 

Solas’ hands were suddenly on her, bending her over more, spreading her fingers.

“Stand still,” he instructed, flipping up her skirt to reveal her panties.

The ruler slapped suddenly against her skin, and she sucked in a harsh breath. 

No one had ever _spanked_ her before. 

It stung slightly, and then numbed, the feeling going straight to her crotch. She bit her lip, hard, clenching her thighs. 

Solas bought the ruler across her cheeks again, and she let out a whimper, breathing hard, suddenly feeling all the nerves in her body reacting. She was sensitive all over, aching for more. 

Instead Solas gently said _‘up’,_ and she stood shakily. 

“Are you okay?” He asked carefully, and Ana nodded quickly, biting her lip and wondering if Solas would mind foregoing the whole one week thing.

He smirked. “Good.”

She nodded, waiting expectantly, but he started packing his things and she realized he was expecting her to go. 

She picked up her backpack, slinging it back over her shoulder and walking towards the door. 

“Oh, and Ana?” Solas called, and she turned quickly. “Don’t touch yourself. Not until I say.” 

Ana swallowed heavily, thinking that this week got a whole lot more interesting. 

 

Ana stood texting in the dressing room on the first floor of Pavus, sitting on the make-up bench and waiting for Vanitha to arrive. She could hear the music snaking in the cracks between the door frame, and she hummed along gently. 

There was a short knock on the door and Ana quickly locked her phone, shoving it in her pocket. 

“Yeah?” She called, and Bull opened the door. 

He had an odd expression on his face, not quite the blank seriousness that he usually manned the door with. 

“Dorian needs to talk to you,” he said, his mouth twisting slightly. 

“’Kay.” She replied, scooting off the bench and following Bull up the stairs to Dorian’s office. 

Bull didn’t come in, just opened the door and then walked off. He seemed angry, Ana decided, and she wondered what was happening. 

“Is he okay?” She asked gently as she closed the door of the office. 

“We had a disagreement,” Dorian said distractedly. He was in all black tonight, black shirt, black vest, black pants. “About… well, what I’m about to ask you to do.” 

Ana raised her eyebrows and Dorian sighed, finally meeting her gaze. 

“It’s… have you heard of the Carta?” he asked.

“Varric mentioned them,” Ana nodded. “I actually have a message from him. He came to see me at university, he looked… well, he had been interrogated by the narcotics department, and he said that he’d be out of town for the week, but he wouldn’t be able to come to Pavus until he had gotten Sergeant Pentaghast off his tail.” 

Dorian stared at her, his mouth a thin line and his hands clasped underneath his chin. 

“Where did he get caught?” Dorian asked eventually. 

“Valammar,” Ana responded, shifting awkwardly in her seat. 

Dorian closed his eyes, nodding to himself. 

“Then what I’m about to ask you has just become even worse,” He said, opening his eyes again. “Bull is going to _kill_ me,” he muttered. 

Ana waited for him to speak, trying not to fiddle with her hands. 

“I need you to go to Valammar,” he finally said, gaging her reaction through serious eyes. 

“Why?” Ana asked.

“It’s where the red ice is coming from,” Dorian explained. “And it’s been getting into my club, I need to find out who it is that’s bringing it.” 

“Ok,” Ana replied slowly, she remembered Moi telling her about _the red stuff._

“I’d go myself, but I’d be shot on the spot. Same for Bull, we’re too easily recognized. I need someone I can trust to go in there and speak to some people, find out some information and you…” Dorian sighed, shaking his head. “You’re the best I’ve got.” 

Ana laughed, “That says a lot, then.”

“You’d be surprised.” Dorian smiled. “You’ve done more for me than you’d realize but… this would definitely be…” 

He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. “Name any price, I’ll pay it.”

“I don’t need more of your money, Dorian.” Ana said honestly. “I’ll do it.” 

Dorian shook his head again, “Why?” 

Ana shrugged. “You’ve been kind to me, and I assume you aren’t making me go alone?” 

“Of course not, I’ve hired an old friend to accompany you.” 

“Hired?” Ana replied. 

“He’s a… free agent. Very reliable, though.” Dorian assured her. “He’s coming here tonight to meet you.” 

“Ok,” Ana smiled. “Should… should I go get ready then?” 

Dorian seemed a bit bewildered by her calmness, so he just nodded, and she smiled again as she stood, exiting the office and making her way back to the first floor. 

Vanitha was waiting for her, and she obligingly stepped into the light so they could begin. 

 

Tonight Ana was in a simple black satin dress, a lot like the first one she had ever worn. She had red lipstick and false eyelashes on, shoeless and with no accessories. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, and she felt somehow bare without the cover of excessive makeup and exquisite lace, but Bull still shook his head when he saw her. 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” he said gently, leading her up to the top floor. “Valammar isn’t a kind place.”

“Someone has to,” Ana said, taking his hand instead of his arm, linking their fingers. 

Bull sighed. “Just be careful, I don’t want you taking any risks.” 

“Would I do that?” Ana asked, raising her eyebrows, and Bull tutted.

“You chose to take a job here, didn’t you?” 

“I suppose,” she answered, giving him a wink before heading over to her couch, sitting down and waiting for Dorian to appear. 

Moi came and sat beside her, holding two glasses with dark brown liquid sloshing in the bottom. It looked like a bit more than the nip she usually served Dorian and his guests, she would take a guess at four shots of straight bourbon. 

“It’s for courage,” She explained, passing off one glass to Ana. “Dorian asked me to go to Valammar first but… I said no. Same with Vanitha.” 

Moi turned her eyes away as she took the whole glass down in one. “You’re made of stronger stuff than any of us.” 

“Dumber stuff, maybe.” Ana joked, wondering if she had made a huge mistake, wondering if she perhaps hadn’t thought through the plan. 

Moi shook her head, though. “Drink up, your hired muscle is gunna be here soon. He’s a bit rough around the edges but… he’s good.” 

Ana nodded, throwing her head back as she parted her lips, letting the liquid touch her tongue before swallowing. 

She choked a little, feeling a strange burning sensation. 

“Fire whiskey,” Moi explained, taking her empty glass. “You’ll feel it in here.” She added, touching Ana’s stomach briefly. 

“Moi, go back to the bar.” Dorian’s tone was clipped, Ana hadn’t even seen him approach. He was standing straight and still next to another man, and Ana took a second to look at him. 

He had a thick black beard and shoulder length hair, his face looked slightly rugged and his eyes were dark. He was in a white button down and suit pants, black suspenders pulled taut against his muscled shoulders. His shirt was rolled to the elbows, as well, and there were tattoos covering both his forearms. 

“This is Blackwall, he’ll be your escort at Valammar.” Dorian explained, whispering the last word. 

“Hope she’s going to wear more clothes,” Blackwall said sourly. He had a deep, rumbling voice. 

Ana gave him an obliging smile, scooting over on the couch to give him room to sit. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” She offered, and Blackwall seemed to soften for a moment, walking around the table to sit heavily next to her, his eyes staying on her face. 

“And you,” he said, looking over at Dorian. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“We’ll start you tomorrow, I want you to just go in and look, and _listen._ Don’t do anything stupid, just go in together, have a few drinks, keep a clear head. Observe, allow yourself to be seen.” Dorian said, sitting on the table, his face so close that Ana could count the hairs of his moustache. 

“You’ll be going in once a week from tomorrow, but don’t talk to anyone unless they reach you first. Once the clientele become accustomed to seeing you, they’ll start slipping up. I just need you to find out who the supplier is, more specifically, the person who’s supplying to _this_ part of town.” 

“So just… social drinks then,” Ana smiled. “Once a week, sit and listen, that’s it?” 

“Innocent one you’ve got here, Dorian.” Blackwall said sardonically. 

Dorian sighed and nodded. “Make sure no harm comes her way. You should both be safe, I’ve taken certain lengths that mean Ana is hardly recognizable to everyone in my club who isn’t a third floor patron. For safety, though, I must insist that neither of you make contact with Bull or myself for the duration of this project.” 

“Of course,” Blackwall said. 

“I’ll be sending Vanitha to your room at College tomorrow,” Dorian said, now turning his gaze to Ana. “She’ll be disguising you, slightly. Just an extra precaution.” 

Ana nodded, and Dorian leaned forward to give her a quick, sharp kiss on the cheek. 

He leaned back and stood, smiling down at both of them. 

“I cannot thank you enough for what you’re about to do,” He stated. “I know Varric is all about wiping red ice out for _good,_ but I’ll just be happier once it’s out of my club. It’s too dangerous.” 

“Your payment will be thanks enough,” Blackwall said gruffly, standing up as well. 

Dorian laughed and nodded. “You’re an easy man to please, Thom. Now, Ana you can leave early tonight, I want you well rested.” 

Ana nodded, standing up and smoothing down her dress. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Dorian said, gesturing for her to lean forward. “Please advise Solas that if he’s going to spank my employees, he should do it in a less noticeable spot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Come over to tumblr if you're inclined to shout about DA:I, talktopoppy.tumblr.com


	10. Day Two

In the seven years Ana had known Sera, she had walked on her with _many_ a female sexual partner. 

Her own sister, once, and more than one, two times. 

Ana stood in the doorway patiently, waiting for Sera to notice that she had arrived. Her sunglasses were perched on her forehead and her backpack was slipping from one shoulder, so she let it thump to the ground and smiled as Sera jumped apart from…

“Vanitha?” Ana exclaimed, her smile widening as Vanitha blushed, and Sera folded her arms. 

“D’ya mind?” She asked, standing from her bed. “Sock on the door and everything.” 

Ana rolled her eyes. “I gotta get ready for tonight.” She said, kicking her backpack further into the corner and placing her sunglasses on her bedside table, toeing off her sandals as well. 

“I know that, she’s the one here to do all the fancy stuff.” Sera gestured at Vanitha, still sitting awkwardly on her bed. 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed,” Ana said quickly. “I’ve walked in on _much_ worse from this one,” 

“Shut up, you.” Sera warned. “I’m still dubious about this whole Valammar situation, you sure you’re gunna be safe?”

Ana wasn’t sure, but she smiled and nodded anyway. “Of course, plus your new girlfriend is going to make me look different.” 

Vanitha blushed again as she stood, and Ana noticed that her briefcase was resting against the foot of Sera’s bed. She picked it up and walked over to where Ana sat, sitting across from her and unclipping the case. 

“Dorian bought you a wig as well,” Vanitha said. “Can you braid, Sera?” 

“Of course,” Sera said, making a face as she climbed onto the bed behind Ana. “I’m excellent with my hands.” 

Ana scowled and Vanitha blushed harder, smiling though. 

Ana sat still as Vanitha put a layer of foundation over her freckles, trying not to move even as Sera tugged at her hair, taming it into two long braids. 

By the time they were finished, Ana looked only vaguely familiar to her own eyes in the reflection of her mirror. 

She had heavy eye make up on, layers of dark eyeshadow and thick, winged eyeliner. Her face was a few shades lighter, the lipstick drawn on thinner, her cheeks contoured so her cheekbones looked higher.

The wig was a dark brown – almost black – and fell in curls to the middle of her back, thick bangs covering her eyebrows and tickling her forehead. 

“Weird, but good.” Sera commented. “You should dye your hair that color.” 

“Thanks, I think.” Ana said, tugging gently at the clothes Vanitha had provided. A simple white singlet and dark jeans, as well as a leather jacket and dark leather boots. 

“I look like I’m about to get on a motorbike.” Ana stated, turning to admire her own ass in the tight denim. 

“That’s good,” Vanitha replied. “Because you are.” 

 

Ana had always had a type. Her first girlfriend was a writer, a fantasy novelist who was obsessed with the Belgariad and kept sketches of her new characters in a small black book. Her first boyfriend was convinced he would be an astronaut, and would spend nights lying awake with her on the phone, telling her about the constellations. 

She fell for nerds, basically. 

But staring at Blackwall, dressed in dark denim and a skin tight shirt, his tattooed arms bare, leather jacket slung across his lap where he straddled his motorcycle, muscled thighs clenching as he let go of the handlebars to greet Ana – well, she saw the _appeal,_ certainly. 

“You ready?” he asked, pulling off his helmet and smoothing down his beard. 

“Sure,” Ana replied, feeling the butterflies in her stomach begin flapping in earnest. 

Sera had seen her down, and she was glad for it now. Vanitha and her best friend helped her onto the back of Blackwall’s bike, and she blushed slightly as her thighs clamped around Blackwall’s hips. 

He passed back another helmet, and Vanitha showed her how to pull it on and off without disturbing the wig. 

“Hold on to my waist, nice and tight.” Blackwall shouted behind him as he started up the engine. Ana nodded, her small hands resting lightly on his hips. 

The bike lurched forward and Ana stifled a squeal, her hands immediately clasping around Blackwall’s stomach, and she felt his abs shift as he laughed. 

“There you go,” He shouted, and she could hear Sera laughing over the roar of the bike as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Ana could feel the rumble of the road through her legs, right to her core, and she felt herself smiling behind the helmet as she loosened her death-grip on Blackwall’s stomach, letting her fingers rest firm but relaxed. 

The streetlights flickered as they passed, and Ana sucked in a long breath of the night air, feeling the wig whipping around her shoulders, deciding she quite liked motorbikes, actually. 

They turned off the main road, heading down a long, flat stretch with a few cars passing on the opposite side. 

“Ready?” Blackwall shouted.

“For what?” Ana bellowed back, but she suddenly knew what he was going to do, as soon as the headlights from the cars faded. She knew as she looked ahead and saw things, for a moment, as an onlooker. 

Long, flat stretch of road. 

No cars in sight. 

She felt Blackwall’s arm tilt as he revved the engine, and she let out a loud shout of joy and excitement as the bike lurched and then glided forward, the number on the speedometer climbing higher and higher. 

Blackwall was laughing again, and Ana laughed with him, feeling adrenaline pumping through her as the wind screamed in her ears and clawed at her. It was somehow liberating, terrifying, and infinitely exciting. 

She almost felt sad when they decreased their speed, coming back to some semblance of normal as they turned back onto a crowded street. 

“Don’t tell Bull I did that,” Blackwall said. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ana laughed. 

Valammar turned out to be a lot smaller than Ana had envisioned. It looked regular enough on the outside, a small parking lot taking up the front of the property with the building behind it. 

It was a squat kind of thing, painted red with chipping paint revealing a grey color underneath. 

“Don’t underestimate it,” Blackwall warned as Ana took off her helmet and handed it to him. “It doesn’t look like much but it’s dangerous in there.”

“Got it,” Ana said quickly, tucking her phone further into her pocket. Blackwall offered his arm and Ana took his hand instead, shaking out a cramp her leg as they walked up the steps to the front door. 

They entered the bar and Ana immediately got the uneasy feeling that was embedded into the female consciousness – the one that happened when you were walking alone at night, or you passed a group of men on the street. 

A few patrons turned to stare, and Ana suddenly wished her jeans were less tight. Blackwall’s hand clasped in hers stopped a few of the leers, but there were still some eyes that stayed as they crossed the floor and sat down at the bar. 

The layout was fairly simple, the bar obviously the main attraction. There were scattered tables and chairs around, a pool table and a few large televisions. 

To the credit of the ‘seedy bar’ trope, only one of the lights was flickering and the barman only had _one_ facial scar. 

“Two Jack Daniels,” Blackwall ordered, sitting easily on a tall stool and letting go of Ana’s hand. She climbed gracelessly up onto the stool next to him, wondering who had even _invented_ stools – and who had lied to that inventor and told them that it was comfortable. 

She planted the toes of her boots on the footrests and leaned against the bar, trying to look nonchalant and hoping she was succeeding. 

She started when Blackwall reached over, grabbing the wooden edge of her chair between her legs and pulling her closer, so their knees slotted between each other and she could smell his spicy cologne. 

“People tend to look away from public displays of affection,” Blackwall explained, placing one large hand against her thigh. 

“I bet that’s what you say to all the girls,” Ana joked, putting her hand on top of his. 

Blackwall rolled his eyes as their drinks arrived, taking his down in one gulp and gesturing to the barman for another. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be taking it slow?” Ana asked, sipping her bourbon and trying not to make a face at the taste. She tried to think badass thoughts, rolling her shoulders inside the leather jacket and casting an eye around the bar. 

“We’re trying not to draw attention. Not a lot of people come in to Valammar to sip their drinks and talk about their day.” Blackwall explained. 

Ana gave him a grim nod, steeling her stomach as she downed her drink in one, feeling the warmth spread in her chest. 

“Good lass,” Blackwall said, giving a rumbling laugh. “Now, there’s a door out the back that isn’t to the bathroom, I’m guessing that’s where all the excitement happens.” 

Ana nodded, turning slightly in her seat and spotting the door that Blackwall was talking about. As her eyes swept back across the bar, she noticed two men staring at her, their eyes slitted with distrust. 

“People are staring,” she whispered.

“Yeah, looking at the door might have been a bit obvious on your part.” Blackwall teased. “Now, sorry for this.” 

“For what?” Ana managed to ask before Blackwall leaned forward and caught her lips in a rough kiss. His beard felt strange against his face, and she dimly realized she had never kissed someone with a beard before. His lips were harsh, though, and his hand was on her thigh. She stopped herself from reacting as Ana and forced herself to react as… well, this man’s girlfriend. 

She bit down against his lip and then breathed in his harsh sigh, bringing up a hand wrap around the back of his neck. 

He pulled away, his eyes close but looking to the side, gauging to see if they were still being observed. 

“Keep looking at me, don’t move.” He whispered, still close enough that his lips brushed hers with each word. “I think they’ve stopped.” 

Ana pulled away, trying not to show how affected she was. Solas had instructed her not to touch herself during the week, but she hadn’t expected… well, _this_. She wasn’t attracted to Blackwall, but she couldn’t pretend she was unaffected from the kiss. 

Maybe she should bring Solas to this bar… 

Blackwall let out a low laugh as the barman dropped off his second drink, and he slid over a few notes. “I can see why your boss hired you,” Blackwall muttered into his drink, and Ana rolled her eyes. 

The men who had been staring had stood up, and Ana could see them walking towards her in the corner of her eye, she cast a meaningful look at Blackwall. 

He gave an almost imperceptible nod, tightening his hand on her thigh. 

One of the men leaned against the bar close to Blackwall, raising his hand for the barman. 

“I’ll have a Guinness,” he said. “And a drink for the lady.” 

Ana swallowed the polite _thank you_ on the tip of her tongue, instead schooling her features into amusement. 

“No offense meant, brother.” The man added, nodding at Blackwall. “But she’s a fine looking woman.” 

“Her husband thinks so, too.” Blackwall said, and the man let out a bark of laughter. 

“Where’s he then?” He enquired. 

“Working the late shift,” Ana supplied, grinning at Blackwall. Let it never be said that being best friends with Sera didn’t have its perks – she was a top tier liar. 

“I’m Luka,” the main introduced. 

“Rainier,” Blackwall said, “And this is Elizabeth.” 

“Pleased to meet you both,” Luka said as the drinks arrived, toasting both of them and then walking back to his seat. Ana awkwardly took the drink he had bought, but Blackwall shook his head when she raised it to her lips. 

She pretended to swallow and placed the drink back on the counter, giving Luka another smile before turning back to Blackwall. 

“We’ve been seen now, let’s stick around for a few more minutes then we’ll head off.” 

“Okay,” Ana agreed, shifting her ass on the uncomfortable stool. 

“Stop squirming,” Blackwall scolded, and Ana shot him a look. 

“Stools are uncomfortable,” She muttered, picking up her drink and taking a sip. Blackwall gave her a stern look, but the drink tasted fine. 

“Don’t turn around, but there are people coming out of the back room.” Blackwall said, turning his gaze to his drink. “I think that might have been Karshol, but I can’t be sure.” 

“Who?” 

“Leader of the Carta, now make it look like you’re enjoying yourself so I can check if it’s him.” Blackwall instructed, leaning forward on his stool and placing his mouth against the pulse point in her neck. 

She sucked in a breath, feeling herself flush as he moved his mouth against her skin. 

“More acting, less doing.” Ana breathed, feeling her body reacting. 

“I’m not an actor,” Blackwall whispered, biting down against her collarbone to shut her up. “It’s definitely him,” 

He sat back and seemed to take in her state, cheeks flushed and legs pressed firmly together. 

“Has it been a while, then?” He asked, amusement on his face. 

“Shut up,” Ana grumbled. “Can we leave now?” 

“Let’s give you a second, I reckon. Vibrating motorbike between your legs isn’t going to help.” 

Ana gave him her most withering stare, but Blackwall continued on looking amused. 

“Finish your drink, then we’ll go.” He said eventually. 

She stared at him evenly as she picked up her drink, tipping her head back and throwing it all down her throat in one shot. 

Blackwall laughed then, shaking his head as he took his drink down in one as well. 

“Off we go then,” He said, helping her off the stool and giving her a firm slap on the ass for good measure. Luka shot them a knowing look as they walked out of the bar, and Ana even managed to wink. 

"You'll pay for that," Ana muttered.

"Will I now?" Blackwall asked, helping her onto the back of the bike. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank half a litre of wine before writing this so... I hope it makes sense? Here's me: talktopoppy.tumblr.com


	11. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered vaguely halfway through writing this chapter that the drinking age in America is 21, and my Ana is 19. But I am from Australia, where the drinking age is 18. So for the purpose of this fanfiction, American's, just imagine that Modern Day Thedas decided to look to the Commonwealth for advice on the legal drinking age. And, onwards.

“Do you wanna know something crazy?” 

Ana slowly put down the book she was reading, looking up to see Sera was perhaps two centimetres from her face, blinking owlishly. 

“What is it?” Ana prompted, and Sera pulled back, sitting dramatically on Ana’s bed.

“You’ve been at College for nearly three weeks now, and you still haven’t been to a College party.” 

“I’ve been working and studying and…” Ana trailed off, closing her book. 

“Yeah, well, what are you doing tonight?” Sera asked.

“Well… nothing.” Ana said. 

“Right, College party it is.” Sera said with a note of finality. 

“Is there one on?” Ana asked.

Sera rolled her eyes. “Ana, this is the University of Orlais. The question isn’t whether there _is_ a party, the question is _which_ party do you want to go to?” 

After a short sojourn down the hallway of their dorm, Sera had the names of five different parties occurring a few hours away. 

“You pick, I wouldn’t have the first idea.” Ana said. 

“Alright,” Sera agreed. “But you’re getting the booze.” 

A few hours later they were walking towards the party, both with arms full of top shelf spirits, Sera still laughing. 

“How much do you think we’re gunna drink?” She asked, cackling. 

“Well, I don’t know.” Ana muttered. “I have too much money anyway, may as well spend it on alcohol.” 

“That is a philosophy to live by, Banana.” Sera said solemnly. 

Sera had borrowed a shirt and shoes from Ana, and she was pulling off the satin halter neck better than Ana ever could. She had paired it with low cut jeans and doc martins, her lips painted dark purple and her hair pulled back into two high buns. 

Ana was wearing one of the pieces Dorian had given her, a short black dress with black stockings and some kitten heels, her hair loose and her make up simple. 

“Should we have bought… snacks or something? Those red plastic cups that are in movies?” 

“Nah,” Sera said. “We can drink out the bottles.” 

“Ah.” 

The party was taking place at a house just a block away from the University itself, the streets alarmingly suburban as they crossed the road, and Ana could hear the house music playing even before the lights of the residence were visible. 

“So whose party are we crashing exactly?” Ana asked as they neared the driveway. There were already students spilled across the lawn, laughing and drinking, a collection of smokers near the drain on the street. 

“Her name’s Josie, she has a bit of a reputation. Serial party planner, this one. Her parents are back home in Italy or something, and she has free range of the house a lot of the time. She’s another Politics major, people already reckon she’s got a shot at becoming President.” Sera stated with a laugh. 

They approached the front door and stepped right in, and Ana’s first glimpse of the party was that the walls of the house were concealing from the street, what could only be called, a pure form of chaos. 

The whole front room appeared to be dancing, a reckless, shuddering kind of dance that involved holding uncovered drinks and somehow not knocking over any furniture. They walked passed it, Ana gaping, and into the kitchen. Every available surface seemed to be taken up with beer, spirits, wine, cups, snacks… 

“Don’t you dare spill those chips!” A voice called, and Sera shot Ana a wink, gesturing to the speaker. 

“Hey Josie!” She called, and the girl turned to face both of them. She had dark eyes and smooth skin, her perfectly curled hair falling out of a low ponytail, a kind smile on her lips. 

“Sera, good to see you. This is… unnecessary.” She said awkwardly, gesturing to the amount of bottles they were both holding.

“It’s Ana’s first party, she’s doing her best to contribute.” Sera explained.

“Nice to meet you,” Josie quipped. 

“And you,” Ana responded, putting down a few of the bottles on the available spaces she could find on the kitchen counter. “Want a drink?” 

Josie held up her cup in response, “I’m all fine. You girls have fun, I’ve got to go make sure no one’s made it to my parent’s room.” 

“Good luck!” Sera shouted at her retreating back, snagging two cups from the bench and handing one off to Ana. 

“Come on, pour yourself one drink, take one shot, and then I’ll show you around.” Sera instructed, demonstrating by opening a bottle of vodka and taking a long swig, scrunching her nose as she swallowed. 

Ana shrugged, opening her bottle of Jack Daniel’s and wondering why no one in this town seemed to take mixers with their spirits. 

 

“I love this song,” Ana shrieked, hearing the familiar opening chords pump over the speakers, jumping so suddenly that she almost spilled her drink – was it her 7th or 8th? 

“Awright!” Sera shouted back, laughing and swaying, and swaying and laughing. Ana laughed. 

“Sing it with me!” Ana said, taking a gulp of her drink and then attempting to focus her puppy dog eyes on her best friend. But there were two of her, and they were both looking pretty unaffected. 

“You’re on your own there, buddy.” Sera said, wiggling her empty cup in Ana’s face. “Mama’s gotta go get some more alcohol.” 

She weaved her way out of the crowd and Ana was left on her own, she pouted for a moment before the song’s chorus picked up, and then she couldn’t stop from smiling. 

“You!” She shouted, grabbing hold of the nearest person to her. 

It turned out to be a relatively attractive man, which Ana realized probably meant she shouldn’t be grabbing or yelling drunkenly at him, but that was a small thought that disappeared as soon as it had arrived. 

“Sing with me!” She instructed. 

The boy had shoulder length blonde hair and an easy smile – the comfortable sandals of smiles – it slipped on in an instant as he took in the small woman in front of him. 

“How about you sing,” he said, turning the empty beer bottle in his hand sideways. “And I’ll be lead guitar.” 

Ana considered his suggestion with a grave expression. “And backing vocals?” She asked.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I am forced to concede to your debating skills.” He said, bowing his head. 

“I’m Ana,” she said quickly, taking another gulp from her cup. It was getting empty again – she hated when it did that. 

“Zevran,” he answered. “Chorus is coming up.” 

Ana gasped with mock seriousness, grabbing his shoulder. “That’s the most important part.” 

Zevran laughed, turning back to the circle of people he had been talking to and snagging a beer from one of the boys – who gave a feeble protest and then set off for the kitchen, grumbling. Zevran handed Ana the bottle. 

“Your microphone, ma’am.” 

Ana laughed delightedly as she took it. 

 

“Tastes like burning.” Ana told Zevran. They had done a full set of three songs, until there was a small crowd gathered in front of them and two more people had joined in as beer-bass and beer-drums respectively. 

“Need break,” Ana had said seriously to Zevran, who had helped her to leave the crowd and gathered her onto the lawn with the other two boys who had been in their makeshift band. 

All three of the boys had lit up cigarettes, and Zevran had offered one to her, and considering that Ana was now a rock star, she decided to take it. 

“Dark chocolate, I always thought.” Zevran replied, taking in a long drag and then blowing it out. “But like… dark chocolate that had been set on fire.” 

“Mm,” Ana agreed, taking another drag and feeling it go into her throat. 

“There you are!” Sera said suddenly, appearing as if from nowhere. “Look who’s here!” 

The girl that Sera presented for inspection definitely looked familiar to Ana, but she couldn’t quite place her. Whether that was due to forgetfulness or 8 shots of bourbon, though, Ana could never know. 

“No, no, we aren’t signing autographs.” Ana said seriously, and Zevran laughed so hard that smoke came out of his nose. 

“It’s Maryden, from the club where you work.” Sera slurred, grinning. 

_“Maryden!”_ Ana said delightedly, lurching forward to hug her.

“Yeah, so you have to find somewhere else to sleep ‘coz I’m taking her to our room.” Sera said, waggling her eyebrows. 

Ana blew a raspberry at her, and Sera waved it away with an impatient hand. 

“You can stay with me?” Zevran suggested, but Ana blew a louder raspberry at him. 

“I’ll just sleep on the couch in the common room.” Ana said, waving away all the people talking at her. “S’good, it’s a comfy one.” 

“Such a rock star,” Zevran said approvingly. 

“It’s a life on the road for me, babe, it would never work with us.” Ana said gently, finishing off her drink and throwing the cup over her shoulder. 

Zevran shook his head, laughing all the while. “You’re so strange,” he told her. 

“Probably,” Ana agreed. 

 

It was around midnight that Ana had a small window of soberness where she realized that Sera had already left. She looked around the house a few times, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. She vaguely remembered something about Sera taking a girl back to their room, though, so Ana decided to walk back to the dorm and lay on the couch for a while.

She walked into the kitchen before she left, though, noticing that there was still one of her bottles of whiskey on the counter. 

She snatched it in one hand, heading for the front door. 

Zevran was still standing with the smokers and he gave her a wave as she left. 

“Stay safe!” He called. 

“Nice to meet you!” Ana shouted back, wrenching the top from her whiskey bottle and taking a swig, heading in the direction of university. 

It was weird, she decided, walking the grounds at night. And whilst drunk. 

She took another sip from her bottle as she passed the art building, spotting a peacock sleeping on the balcony railing above her. 

“I _knew_ it,” she muttered, continuing her walk. 

She could see someone approaching in the distance, and she vaguely remembered that drinking in public was illegal, so she took a last gulp and stashed the bottle in her dress, right down the front. 

When the figure got closer, she stopped walking, freezing in place when she realized who it was. 

“Ana?”

“Solas?”

“Are you _drunk?”_

Ana blinked at him owlishly, swaying on the spot. “And why would you think that?” she asked.

Solas let out a very slow sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He looked very nice. He was in a suit, a pretty _tight_ suit. He looked _so good.  
_  
“Ugh you are so hot.” Ana said, her tone defeated as she pulled the whiskey back out of her dress. 

“You should get home,” Solas said, an amused smile now on his face. He was carrying a briefcase and a stack of papers. He looked very official. 

“You look very official.” Ana told him. Solas sighed again. 

_“Home,_ Ana.” 

“Can’t,” she whined. “Sera is doing sex in there.” 

“Where are you going then?” He asked very slowly, like he was talking to a child. It _was_ helpful, though. 

Ana shrugged, sloshing some whiskey on the pavement, and Solas looked like he would quite like to shake her for a moment. 

“Do you have somewhere to sleep?” Solas asked. 

Ana considered it for a second, tapping her index finger against her chin slowly. She went to take a contemplative sip of whiskey, but Solas leant forward and took the bottle out of her hand. 

He stared back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised, as if waiting for something. 

“Can I help you?” She asked.

Solas closed his eyes, and Ana thought he was maybe praying. 

“Come on, then. God, I can’t leave you out here. This is a bad idea.” Solas muttered, shifting his briefcase into his other hand, juggling the papers and the open bottle. 

“Is there a lid for this?” Solas asked.

“Here,” Ana said helpfully, taking the bottle back and taking a quick swig before securing the lid back on. “All done!” She said, smiling. 

Solas shook his head, placing one hand on her shoulder to lead her along, leading her around the back of the arts building to where the staff car park was. 

“There are peacocks in there,” Ana said. 

Solas didn’t reply, he probably already knew. 

“I went on a motorbike.” Ana said, looking around the carpark. “I think you would have liked it.” 

“Really,” Solas replied, leading her towards a sleek, silver car. He opened the passenger side door and tilted his head, gesturing her in. She swung herself into the car, landing with a thud in the passenger’s seat and looking around the interior. It was mostly leather, all black, and impeccably clean. 

“You have a pretty car,” she said, but Solas wasn’t in the car, so he didn’t hear.

The driver’s side opened and Solas slid in gracefully, his long fingers pushing the keys into the ignition and turning, the engine rumbling in response. 

“We should have sex in this car,” Ana said thoughtfully, and Solas let out a low chuckle beside her. 

“Despite your intoxication, I just _might_ hold you to that.” He said, and Ana felt something akin to pride in her chest. She grinned. 

“I won’t throw up in here,” Ana promised. “But I might have to sleep now.” 

“Now?” Solas asked, but Ana had already rested her head against the cool window. 

“Mm,” she replied. “You can wake me up with kisses I won’t mind.” She told him, and the low rumble of his laugh carried her off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! S/O to my beautiful cheer squad xx


	12. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is a huge dork and I love her deeply. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos or come over to Tumblr to say hi, your continued support feeds my giant ego and makes me write faster and also feel better about the fact that I've spent about a week sitting on my bed chugging energy drinks and writing about fictional characters.

Black, red, then white. Ana looked around at her surroundings for a few seconds before closing her eyes immediately. 

_Too_ white. 

She felt a groan in her throat as she stretched her back, rolling over and feeling her hair fall in her face. She blew it impatiently out of the way, snuggling further into her mattress. 

She heard a throat clearing and she groaned in response. 

“Go ‘way Sera.” She muttered, her voice croaky from sleep and… a cigarette? She remembered something about a cigarette from last night. 

“I’ll give you a second.” The voice replied, too smooth and too male to be Sera.

Black, red, white, then…

“Solas?” Ana asked blearily, sitting up in the bed that was _definitely_ not hers. 

It was too big, for starters, at least a queen. The sheets were white and crisp, matching the clean white walls and large windows with white curtains. 

“Why’s everything white?” She then asked, blinking a few times to wake up. 

“Too bright? I thought you would be too young for hangovers, evidently I was wrong.” He said gently. 

She opened one eye to consider him – he looked immaculate. He was in a button down white shirt that was not completely buttoned yet, a tie slung around the collar but not tied yet, black slacks ending in feet that weren’t in shoes yet. 

“God, you’re pretty.” Ana said, sitting up in the bed and stretching out her legs. 

“Ah, so not hungover then, still drunk.” Solas deduced, and Ana shot him a sour look. 

“Neither of the above, I just have no filter when I wake up.” She explained, throwing the covers back and looking down at the same clothes she had left the house in yesterday evening. Her shoes had been removed, though. 

“How’d I get in here?” She asked.

“I carried you,” Solas stated. “You… uh, you passed out in my car.” 

“Sorry,” Ana replied, blushing a little at the thought of him _carrying_ her. “And sorry that I’m… well, even here.” 

Solas smiled tightly. “It was no trouble.” 

“Can I ask two questions, though?”

Solas raised his eyebrows in response, and Ana took it as a yes. 

“Where did you sleep last night, if I’m here?” 

“In my bed,” Solas responded, gesturing to his left. “This is my guest room.” 

It was Ana’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “This is… a really fancy guest room.” 

Solas huffed a laugh. “Yes well, both the University and Dorian pay me very well.” 

“I get that, I can’t make Dorian stop throwing money at me. I’ve been thinking of donating some, but maybe I should consider… nice houses.” Ana said. Her head had begun to throb, a little, and she was slowly remembering just how much alcohol she had consumed. 

“Real estate isn’t a bad investment, especially if you can afford it, and especially at your age.” Solas said. “What was the second question?”

“Right,” Ana said, shifting her legs under the covers. “Why were you at University so late?”

“Doing some work for Dorian,” Solas said, shifting on his bare feet. “I’ve found my office there is a lot less distracting than my office here at home.” 

“Well,” Ana replied. “Lucky for me, I guess.” 

“Indeed,” Solas smiled. “Would you care for some breakfast?” 

Ana felt her eyebrows raise. “You cooked me _breakfast?”_ She asked.

“If your stomach is feeling delicate it’s quite ok to decline, I just thought you might-”

“No, I’d love some,” Ana said quickly. “I just…” she trailed off and Solas continued staring at her expectantly. She smiled to herself, shaking her head and figuring that Solas had already seen her embarrass herself enough. 

“I imagined you cooking me breakfast would occur in a different context,” she explained, swinging her legs over the side of the bed so she didn’t have to see his immediate reaction.

Her stocking-clad feet hit the floor boards and she made a face, wondering if it was inappropriate to undress in front of her professor. 

Then she remembered his mouth moving against her, his hands pinning her hips… 

She lifted up her dress to reach the top of her stockings, rolling them down quickly and stepping out of the thin fabric. 

Solas had averted his eyes anyway, and he cleared his throat as he stared at the wall. 

“It’s almost ready, I just came in to see if you were awake. The bathroom is the second door on the left, and kitchen is at the end of the hall.” 

“Thank you,” Ana said, rolling up her stockings and feeling her toes clench against the pleasantly cold floor. 

Solas nodded, exiting the room with soft pads from his feet that echoed down the hallway. 

Ana quickly made the bed she had slept in, tucking in the sheets and reorganizing the pillows. She then skipped across to the bathroom, taking one look at her hair and sighing. 

His bathroom was exquisite though, all black tiled and clean. He had a bathtub that looked as though it could comfortably sit five, as well as a huge shower that had a ledge that conjured up some imaginative sexual thoughts for Ana. 

By the time she made it to the kitchen, Solas was plating up buttered toast and eggs, two slices of bacon and half of an avocado.

His kitchen was cosy, a small island bench that served as dining table and preparation area both, a stove and oven but no microwave, a walk in pantry, and space-saving drawers.

He placed both plates down on the island, pulling some cutlery out of a drawer and then sitting himself on one of the red stools that lined both sides. 

Ana climbed onto the one opposite him, smiling at the food. 

“So you’re an amazing cook as well?” She asked, splitting the yolk of her egg with the prongs of her fork. 

“Everyone should know how to cook,” Solas replied. “It’s a skill that you need to live.” 

“Unless you’re Dorian, then you can just hire someone to cook for you.” Ana joked, and Solas smiled. 

“He is a very good cook, though. Too lazy to practice often but… every now and then, he and Bull have these dinners… if they invite you, I’d suggest giving an immediate yes.” 

“Good to know,” Ana said, smearing avocado onto her toast and taking a bite. 

“I was at Pavus last night for an hour or so,” Solas added. “Dorian mentioned you wouldn’t be in for the week but he wouldn’t tell me why.” 

Ana nodded, chewing and swallowing quickly. “I’m on a top secret mission,” she said, waggling her eyebrows. 

Solas stared at her evenly for a beat and she sighed concedingly. 

“I’m gathering some information on red ice and how it’s getting into the club,” she explained. 

“Where?”

“What?”

“Where are you gathering information?”

Ana stared at him evenly, unsure of how he would react. 

She looked down at her food, picking up a piece of bacon. “Valammar,” she said casually, putting the bacon into her mouth. 

Solas dropped his fork onto the counter, the noise making Ana jump. 

“Solas-”

“It’s not _safe_ there,” he said, picking his fork back up slowly. “What was Dorian thinking?” 

“I agreed to it,” Ana reminded him, feeling oddly protective of her boss. 

“Yes, but I could almost expect it from you.” Solas muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ana asked, taking a rough bite from her toast. 

Solas raised his eyebrows, looking over the bench at her with the word _seriously?_ written all over his face. 

“I meant no offense,” Solas clarified. “But you do tend to do things that people warn you against.” 

“Prove it,” Ana replied, putting down her cutlery and staring evenly at Solas. 

He laughed, shaking his head. 

“You’re provoking me,” he said gently. 

“Oh, be provoked.” She urged, standing and walking around to his side of the bench, like crossing a borderline, she leaned against the marble. 

His eyes were unreadable when she got to him, and she bit her lip as she deliberated how the rest of her plan was going to go. 

“We both have class in an hour, you should be finishing your meal so I can get you to University on time.” He said.

“Are you warning me _against_ time wasting, Solas?” She asked.

“I suppose I am.” 

“Well then I suppose it is my duty, as Ana Lavellan, to do the exact opposite.” She said earnestly, turning his stool and stepping in between his legs. 

Solas’ eyes were on her lips, but he sighed. “One week, I told you to wait. Is it so hard?”

“Yes,” Ana answered instantly. “Definitely. Especially with your extra rule.”

Solas leaned back from her slightly, examining her features. 

“You truly followed it? When I told you I didn’t think you might actually…” Solas’ eyes were scanning across her face. “Interesting.” He finished. 

“What is?” She asked.

“Well, you actually did something I told you to do. You haven’t touched yourself?” 

“No.” 

Solas grinned then, something wolfish and primitive that made her stomach swoop. 

“Very interesting.” 

In a flash his hands had pinned her arms, drawing her forwards and into his body. He butted her head out of the way, nipping and kissing at her neck instead. Biting from her collarbone up to her ear, and he gently ran his tongue along the shell. 

“You often defy orders,” he whispered. “But when I spanked you, I _punished_ you, you immediately agreed.” 

“S-so?” Ana asked, feeling all the heat in her body migrate south. 

“You like being told what to do, but only in certain situations.” Solas told her.

“Maybe,” Ana agreed. 

“Bend over the bench,” Solas said, his voice deepening, and Ana felt her body move almost immediately in reaction. 

The lengths of her arms, from her wrists to her elbows, were stinging with cold as she folded herself onto the marble counter. 

“Good girl,” Solas said gently, standing from his stool and walking around her, trailing fingers over her back, bunching his hands in the soft material of her dress so it sat above the curve of her ass, leaving it on display. 

This time it was the warm firmness of his hand that slapped her, and she groaned at the feeling, her core throbbing. 

“God, you’re sensitive, aren’t you?” Solas said, bringing his hand down again. She shuddered against his kitchen bench, dropping her head to her wrists and hearing her harsh breathing amplified. 

He gave her one more firm smack that resonated off his kitchen walls, and Ana felt as though her whole body was aching for him, that this shouldn’t be _allowed._ It wasn’t fair. 

“Finish your breakfast,” Solas said sternly, picking up his own plate and scraping the excess into a bin. 

Ana scowled at his bench as she heard him pad away, resuming her seat and chewing her bacon morosely. 

Porn made this whole ‘fucking your professor’ thing seem way easier than it was. 

 

Ana had never really had a thing for motor vehicles in the past, they were a functional and necessary part of her life that she hadn’t really thought about. She didn’t know if it was the car, or just Solas, that was making her heart race as she watched him drive. 

The car was a manual, the stick shift gripped loosely in his hand as he took them down the winding streets back to college. 

He drove effortlessly, the wheel sliding through his hands as his eyes flicked from the mirror, to the road, to where Ana was sitting with her legs clamped together and her lip between her teeth. 

He let out an amused huff, shaking his head. 

“I don’t understand you,” he said. 

“What’s to understand?” Ana replied, shifting slightly on the seat and feeling the tender skin on her upper thighs drag slowly across the leather. 

“I assume you’ve looked in a mirror recently,” He quipped. “You could have your pick of any of the rich and affluent on Dorian’s top floor, at least, and yet…” 

He shook his head, shifting gears. “Your _history_ professor.” 

“My _hot_ history professor,” Ana corrected, shrugging. “Not my fault, I was powerless to resist your raw sexuality when you started talking about the _Oriental Spice Market,”_ Ana whispered, biting her lip exaggeratedly. 

“You joke, but you simultaneously prove my point.” 

Ana shrugged again, in case he hadn’t seen it. 

“When I first saw you I thought you were attractive, but you’re also intelligent. You’re thoughtful, considerate, and you have this kind of… power about you, I guess.” 

Solas had his eyebrows raised in consideration, but his eyes remained on the road. 

“I suppose the professor thing is a part of it as well,” Ana agreed. “But it’s definitely not all of it.” 

Solas nodded, turning into the staff car park and swinging expertly, _backwards_ into a car park. 

“My policy still stands, I would like to see the week out.” Solas said. “I want you to really think about what this is, and what you want.” 

“Aside from the sex,” Ana nodded. “I’ll think, I promise.” 

“Good.” Solas nodded again, opening his car door. Ana quickly got out of the passenger’s side and shut her door, her bare feet scratching against the bitumen. 

“I suppose… I’ll see you in History.” Solas said, giving her a quick smile. 

“I just hope I can find a way to pass the unit,” Ana mused, leaning over Solas’ car with exaggerated sensuality, hoisting one leg up over the bumper and biting her lip. “I’ll do _anything,_ professor.” She said breathily, trying not to smile, holding his gaze. 

Solas sighed, turning and walking away from her. He lifted his hand and hit the clicker, and Ana squeaked as the car beeped twice, sliding off the front of the car and landing on the gravel in a heap. 

" _Oh_ I am going to get you for that!" Ana shouted at his retreating back, and she could see his shoulder's moving as he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always I am over at talktopoppy.tumblr.com, come on over for a chat about DA:I or my dumb story - I still have no idea what I'm doing and honestly take on board everything you guys say.   
> I've made an unofficial kind of playlist on youtube for the story - the songs don't necessarily have anything to do with the entire situation, but it's what I listen to while I'm writing so... if you're interested that is here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLx8ZS3zxK3vKrWo-Wqkk3pVM0HpCjo5DF
> 
>  
> 
> Special shout outs to AnieActuality who got wine-drunk with me for the last chapter, to ChalithraLavellan for cheering relentlessly, CuteKhaos for managing to give me feedback like 0.2 seconds after I post a chapter - seriously girl you are my speedy angel of love, KumoriYami for telling me you were bad at commenting, and then leaving me lovely comments anyway on like _every_ chapter, and finally, to Tori, who leaves incredible paragraphs of feedback that make me blush like an idiot. I love you guys.


	13. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot in this chapter! Thanks again for your continued support, lovelies.

Ana’s temperamental dormitory key was merciful as she fell into her room, taking one look at the scene that presented itself and deciding to perform her own version of the Solas Brand (trademark) sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. 

Sera was shirtless and still sleeping, laying half on top of Maryden, who was texting awkwardly beneath her. On Ana’s bed was a taller man with a mop of messy brown hair and an undercut, also awkwardly texting. 

“What?” she asked the room in general, and Maryden smiled up at her, giving a small wave. 

“Uh, hello,” the man said, standing up and coming over to Ana. “My name is Krem, I’m part of Bull’s security company.” 

“Right,” Ana said, dropping her shoes on the floor loudly enough to wake Sera up. 

She rolled over and groaned at the ceiling, and Maryden let out a thankful breath as the weight was redistributed. 

“Let’s go to the hallway,” Ana suggested, noting all the tell-tale signs of a Sera-hangover-in-progress and deciding it would be best to get out of its way. 

Krem nodded, leading her out the door, and Ana shut it carefully behind her. 

“So, what’s the big guy up to?” Ana asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Ah, you know, the usual. Being menacing, over sexualizing his own husband.”

“Nice,” Ana replied.

“He was just worried about you, Blackwall gave his report on what happened on your first night there but he wanted to check up on you.” Krem explained, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“How sweet,” Ana smiled. “I’m fine, honestly. Kind of looking forward to the next one, actually. I’ll be happier when we start collecting information instead of…”

“Making out and drinking?” Krem suggested. 

“Yeah,” Ana agreed. 

Krem laughed, ducking his head. 

“I’m supposed to give you this, as well.” He said, pulling out a business card and tucking it into her hand. “It’s my number, for emergencies. I live ‘round the corner.” He explained. 

“Thanks,” Ana smiled, looking over the small writing.   
_  
Cremisius Aclassi – Bull’s Chargers Security Company._

“Quite a name you got there,” Ana commented. 

"Also this," Krem added, delving into his pocket and handing her a sleek, black phone. 

Ana rolled her eyes. "Dorian does know I have my own phone, right?" 

Krem shrugged. "I gotta get back to the big man, you be good." He instructed. Krem gave her one more smile and a short wave, turning and walking down the hallway. 

She frowned, pushing her door back open with one foot and stepping inside. 

 

The history lecture had certainly dwindled in participating students ever since the whole ‘these-lectures-are-online’ fact had been revealed, and Ana supposed it might look strange to the twelve or so people in the 500-seat lecture theatre that she still sat in the front row. 

Even Dagna had moved backwards a few rows, and Ana was by herself, front and centre. But the payoff was Solas’ eyes constantly finding her, as he was speaking, when he walked behind his desk, even when he was changing the slides on his computer. 

“I’ve had a chance to mark most of your assignments, they’ll be available for pickup outside my office between 12 and 3 today.” Solas said as the lecture drew to a close, the sound of shuffling paper loud in the echoing theatre as students packed away. 

“All of you passed, a few of you more than others. All in all I am fairly pleased with all the marks, and I hope you all do as well on your second assignment which will be due three weeks from today. Thank you.” Solas said, turning off the speaker system and beginning to shut down his laptop. 

“Miss Lavellan, a word?” Solas called gently as she picked up her backpack and made to walk out of the room. Ana nodded quickly, trying not to let on how excited she got when he used his professor voice. 

Dagna gave her a knowing look as she walked passed, and Ana blushed. 

“Should I flip my skirt up now, or…” Ana joked, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

Solas chuckled, shaking his head. “I wanted to talk to you about your assignment. My superiors wanted to see how the class was going and I gave them three example essays, including yours. They were impressed.”

“Really?” Ana said, a swell of pride in her stomach. 

“One of them wanted to talk to you about your plans for your degree. I think she’s trying to drum up interest in the honours program, and they’re interested in having someone of your calibre in the school for a few more years.” 

“Wow,” Ana blushed. “That’s… that’s so cool.” 

“Indeed,” Solas agreed, smiling. 

“Well… I better go get started on my next assignment,” Ana said. 

“You have three weeks, Ana, even _I_ don’t expect my first year students to be starting this early.” 

Ana shrugged. “If I do it early then I can make sure it’s perfect. Wouldn’t want to let you down.” 

Solas shook his head with a disbelieving smile. “You have a lot of admirable qualities, Ana.” 

Ana stood from his desk, walking towards the door and flipping the edge of her skirt up, looking over her shoulder. “I know.” She said, letting her skirt fall back into place as she walked out of the lecture theatre, laughing to herself at the expression she had left on Solas’ face. 

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and frowned, pulling it out and staring blankly at the empty screen before she realized it was her _other_ phone ringing. 

The phone Krem had given her was black and sleek, probably more functional and expensive than the one she already owned, and it was buzzing with silent intent. The name on the screen read _Dorian_ in small, white letters. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Ana, good to know Krem got the phone to you. Have you seen the news today?” Dorian’s voice sounded deeper on the phone, more businesslike. 

“Uh, no. I just got out of a lecture, why?” 

Dorian sighed, “There was an incident at the club last night. A young boy overdosed, he’s been declared dead as of two minutes ago.”

“Oh my god,” Ana breathed, her gait slowing to a halt as she listened to the silence on the end of the line, Dorian composing his next thoughts. 

“It was red ice, he was… he never should have had it. He was only eighteen.” Dorian whispered. 

Ana covered her mouth, heaving in a heavy breath. 

“I hate asking but… I need your help.” Dorian said gently.

“You need me to go back to Valammar, of course I will.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” 

“You deserve me and more,” Ana said impatiently. “Tell Vanitha to knock before she comes in, I’m not sure if Sera’s… female companion is still in our room.” 

“Thank you,” Dorian replied. 

“Dorian? Anytime.” Ana said gently. 

Ana held the phone to her chest, taking a moment to compose herself. 

“I suppose I can’t convince you not to go to Valammar,” a voice said behind her, and Ana spun rapidly, remembering she was still only a few feet out of the lecture theatre. 

Solas had his briefcase in one hand and his laptop bag in the other, his eyebrows raised. 

“It’s bigger than me,” Ana said, shaking her head. “It’s… I need to help _somehow.”_

“You sound like Varric,” Solas muttered. “If you’re going to insist on putting yourself in danger, at least give me one solace.” He transferred his briefcase into the other hand and reached forward, plucking the phone from Ana’s grip and tapping a few buttons with his thumb. 

“Call me when you get home,” Solas said, handing the phone back. 

“Yes, okay.” Ana agreed, and Solas gave her a final curt nod. 

 

Ana’s fingers were twined tight in Blackwall’s shirt, the wind rushing in her ears and filling her up with white noise. Blackwall was solid and silent, stoic with his hands firm on the handlebars as they rode grimly to Valammar, renewed in their missions meaning. 

“Eighteen,” Blackwall had said when he greeted her. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Ana answered. “He was one year younger than me.” 

Blackwall had shaken his head, the line of his mouth hardening. 

They pulled up outside Valammar, and Ana felt an odd metallic hardness against her thigh as Blackwall dismounted, helping her off the bike as well. 

When he turned to walk in the front door, Ana realized that he had a gun tucked into the back of his belt, and she bunched his shirt up and over it, covering the outline with his jacket. 

“I hope you don’t have to use that,” Ana muttered, letting him help her up the stairs. 

Her wig felt tighter around her head tonight, constricting her temples. She let the discomfort focus her, though, not needing Blackwall’s lead as she walked towards the bar, climbing onto a stool. 

“Two bourbon and cokes.” Blackwall ordered.

“And two shots of whiskey,” Ana added, needing the numb warmth in her stomach as she took in the crowd for the night. 

She fiddled absently with the ring on her finger – Dorian had heard of Blackwall’s cover story for their odd pairing and added a simple wedding band to both of their outfits. It felt somehow heavy, and she rested her hand on the bar as she spotted Luka, the man from the first night. 

He gave them a short wave and she waved back, wondering if he was involved. Was he supplying children with deadly drugs? She set her jaw and turned back to the bar as the man returned with their drinks, wordlessly taking down her shot of whiskey and scooting her stool closer to Blackwall, leaning her back against his shoulder, letting him take most of her weight so she could watch as three new men entered the bar. 

“That’s the man I was talking about last week,” Blackwall whispered, his beard tickling against her neck. “Karshol, the leader of the Carta.” 

Ana sat forward, taking the second shot of whiskey down her throat and slamming the glass onto the bar, standing from the stool. 

Blackwall grabbed her arm, halting her action and hissing _what are you doing?_

Ana twisted her arm easily out of his grasp. “An eighteen year old died last night. Unless we do _something_ who’s to say it couldn’t happen again tonight, or tomorrow?”

“Ana,” Blackwall said sternly as she turned back towards the door, walking towards the three men and adjusting her facial expression quickly to a blank one. 

She remembered what Dorian had told her, what she had overheard from Bull, she had a charm to her – an innocence, something, something. She wished she could channel it, _understand_ it even, but god, she prayed it would work. 

She made for the door, like she was stepping outside, and bumped straight into the leader of the mafia. 

She felt herself blush, looking up at him and biting her lip. 

“I’m so sorry,” She said, taking in his features. 

He was a fairly short man with thick, dark hair. His nose was crooked, and a dark looking scar ran over his eyebrow and onto his cheek. He was in a pinstriped suit that was taut against his biceps – he looked more like hired muscle than the boss of a crime syndicate. 

He gave off the same feeling as Solas though, the underlying danger that demanded respect.

Catlike, he grinned. 

“That’s okay, darling.” He purred. “Where are you running off to?” 

“Cigarette,” she replied easily, trying to convey innocence - as well as the kind of human female who would willingly come into this kind of bar. “New laws are a drag.” She added, remembering someone at Pavus complaining that they were no longer allowed to smoke on the first floor balconies. 

“I know somewhere where the new laws don’t apply,” Karshol offered, casting a sideways glance at one of his companions. 

“Where?” Ana asked brightly, wondering how she was going to overcome the fact that she didn’t actually _have_ any cigarettes. 

“Follow me,” Karshol said, offering his arm. 

Ana threaded her fingers over his bicep and around to his forearm, gripping tightly and smiling. He licked his lips and nodded to the man on his left, who nodded back and walked ahead, clearing a path to the black door at the back of the bar. 

He opened the door, and Ana caught the distinct smell of nicotine as she was led inside, casting a look over her shoulder and seeing Blackwall staring disbelievingly at her, shaking his head. 

She shrugged, stepping into the room. 

The room was hazy with smoke, dimly lit and containing more people than she had expected. There were a few security screens on the walls, and a large round table in the middle without about five men sitting around it. There were a few more men lining the walls, a couple holding drinks or smoking cigarettes. 

She only counted three women in the room, all scantily dressed and sitting in the laps of men, smiling dazedly. 

Karshol made a beeline for the head of the table, gesturing with a sharp nod for the man in the seat next to him to _move._

“Have a seat, sweetheart.” He said, placing a large hand on the back of the newly vacated seat, and she could feel all the eyes in the room on her as she sat, tucking her legs under the table and letting her knees bump against his, smiling warmly. 

“Thank you,” she replied.

One of the men who had entered with Karshol passed her a cigarette, and she nodded her thanks as she put it in between her lips. 

Karshol pulled a silver engraved zippo from his lapel pocket, flicking it open and holding the flame towards her. 

Ana leaned forward in her seat, letting her shirt fall slightly open as she breathed in the fire, the tip of her cigarette burning neon orange and then fading as she took it from her mouth with her thumb and forefinger, blowing the smoke out and upwards. 

“What was your name, gorgeous?” Karshol asked, pulling out a cigarette for himself and lighting it quickly. 

“Elizabeth,” Ana replied. “And yours?” 

There was a chitter of laughter around the room, and Karshol gave an obliging smile. 

“I’m Karshol. You’re not from around here?” 

“No.” Ana agreed, taking another drag from the cigarette and telling her lungs to cope. Now was not the time for coughing and spluttering. “Moved up a few weeks ago from the coast.” 

“How are you enjoying the city?” He asked. 

Ana affected a pout, leaning back in her seat to cross her legs. “It’s more boring than I expected.” She lied. “Hardly any excitement.” 

“Is that how you came to find yourself here?” Karshol asked. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“We have plenty of _excitement_ on offer in this establishment.” He said, prompting another round of snickering from the people. 

“Oh?” Ana asked. 

Karshol grinned. “Depends on how excited you want to get,” he said. 

Ana leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and looking into his face. “Tell me.” She urged.

He considered her for a second before leaning back in his seat, gesturing for a man in the corner of the room. The man came over and leaned down, nodding as Karshol whispered in his ear and then disappearing out of a door that Ana had noticed before, one that didn’t lead back into the bar. 

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you what you had stumbled into tonight,” Karshol said, taking another drag of his cigarette and then butting it out straight onto the table. “But I can promise you lots of excitement if you like what we offer.” 

“I’m sure I’ll like anything you have to offer me,” Ana said, biting her lip and taking a long, last drag of her cigarette, tossing it to the concrete floor and butting it out with the toe of her boot. 

Karshol grinned, exposing his straight, white teeth in a way that seemed almost predatory. 

The man re-entered the room and came straight to Karshol, passing off something small into the palm of his hand. Karshol leaned forward and gestured for Ana’s hands.   
She placed one on his knee, and he turned it over, pressing something small and plastic into her palm. 

“Try this, and if you like it, you can have more.” He said, his face close to hers. 

Ana went to look down, but his fingers caught her chin and returned her gaze back to his face. 

“Now, run along while I attend to some business, Elizabeth. Come see me again tomorrow night and let me know what you think about my brand of _excitement.”_

Ana nodded, giving him a grin and leaning forward to kiss his cheek, thinking very vividly of _biting_ down harshly. 

She stood up and walked out of the room, having the distinct feeling that her ass was being stared at as she walked straight to Blackwall. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re playing at, girl.” He said gruffly, finishing his drink and standing up. “Did you at least find out anything?” 

Ana slowly opened her hand, and they both looked down at the small plastic bag containing shining, red dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love to the usuals, me: talktopoppy.tumblr.com


	14. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended on writing a huge smutfest chapter of smut, but then I had a sad kind of day and listened to the slow piano cover of "Elastic Heart" too many times in a row, so this is just 2k words of fluff.

The dust, on closer inspection, seemed to be comprised of tiny red rocks. They were clumped in the bottom of the small bag, clinging to the corners and shimmering in Ana’s bedroom light. 

“And people pay money to put _that_ in their bodies?” Sera asked, frowning over Ana’s palm as she examined the bag. 

“Apparently,” Ana replied. 

Blackwall had dropped her off silently, not helping her off the motorbike and watching with dark eyes as she had walked away. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he had said, though, barely audible. 

Ana turned to reply, but he had already restarted the engine, flipping down the visor on his helmet and pulling out noisily. 

Ana remembered that she was supposed to call Solas, and she wondered if it was too late to call Dorian as well. 

“What are you gunna do with it?” Sera asked as Ana stood up. 

She shrugged. “I’ll ask Dorian, probably just flush it though.” 

“Cool,” Sera said, nodding as she picked up her phone. “I might head over to a friend’s dorm, actually, we’re planning a protest.” 

“What are you protesting this time?” Ana asked.

“The reduced taxes for the rich, same old bullshit that still isn’t fixed.” Sera rolled her eyes, pulling on the boots Ana had been wearing to the bar. “Nice boots.” She added.

“Thanks, have fun, be safe.” Ana said, and Sera rolled her eyes again, kissing Ana on top of her head. 

She waited until the door was closed before climbing onto her bed, pulling out her new phone and looking over the contacts list. There were only 5 contacts – Dorian, Bull, Krem, Solas and Blackwall. 

Her finger hovered between Solas and Dorian’s name, but she decided to be responsible _for once_ and call Dorian first. 

He picked up on the first ring, “Ana?” His voice was alarmingly clear, like he had been waiting for her to ring. 

“Hey,” She said, folding her legs under herself.

“Blackwall told me you… _god_ you spoke with Karshol? You have red ice now? What on earth happened, Ana? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” She said quickly. “I just… I couldn’t just sit there, you know?”

Dorian sighed. “I’ve made a vigilante out of you.” 

Ana laughed in response, shaking her head. “I’m no Batman, I just flirted my way into the back room.” 

“Well, if you’re insisting on risking your own personal health, please tell me you at least found something interesting?” 

“Karshol seemed to like me,” Ana offered.

“Of course he did,” Dorian said flippantly. “You’re very likeable, _too_ likeable. That would be your superpower, I think, were you to _actually_ become a vigilante.” 

“He gave me red ice, told me to try it out and then come back tomorrow.” 

Dorian was silent on the other end for a moment. She heard Bull’s booming voice, and Dorian impatiently answered, his words muffled. 

“That is good, maybe. That is maybe good.” Dorian said into the phone. “Look, I have to go. Bull is asking questions about tonight and he’s not going to like the answers.” 

“I’m going back tomorrow,” Ana said quickly. “I’m going to… I don’t know. Ask someone how the drugs are getting into your club, we’re going to stop it.” 

“God, I truly hope so. Don’t take risks though, Ana. You’re too important to me, both emotionally and business-wise. Now, be good. Get some damn sleep, you hooligan.” 

“Yes boss,” Ana smiled. 

“Goodnight,” Dorian said.

“Good luck,” She replied. 

She heard a final huff of laughter before the line was cut off, and Ana bit her lip as she looked down at the phone, wondering if perhaps coming to college had made her too rash, too emotionally oriented. 

She was chasing down drugs, conversing with the head of a mafia, working in a nightclub and attempting to sleep with her professor. 

God, what would her mother say about the kind of adventures she was having, now? 

Ana pushed down the guilt, shaking her head to ward off any stray tears. She took in a steadying breath and hit Solas’ name on the phone, dialing his number. 

“Hello?” Solas answered curtly. 

“Solas,” Ana replied. “It’s… um its Ana. Lavellan. From University.” 

There was a long pause on the end of the line, and then; “You’re babbling which means you’re scared. But you don’t get scared of normal things, so you’re scared of my reaction specifically. What happened?” 

Ana bit her lip hard, closing her eyes and leaning back on her bed, letting her head hit the pillow. 

“I… uh. I talked to Karshol tonight.” She said eventually. 

The other line was silent, and Ana listened to her own unsteady breathing for a few beats. 

“You spoke with the leader of the Carta.” Solas said slowly. “In what capacity?” 

Ana scrunched her eyes closed, figuring it would be easier in the long run if she just told him _everything._

“I flirted with him until he let me into the back room, he gave me red ice and told me to try it, he’s asked me to come in tomorrow night to give a review.”   
_  
“Ana,”_ Solas’ tone was exasperated. “Are you… some kind of adrenaline junkie? Do you enjoy putting yourself in different kinds of danger? Tell me now so I can adjust my view of you accordingly and maybe stop getting so worked up about these situations – I can just accept them as things that you _do_ and hope you don’t die.” Solas let out in one breath. 

Ana wasn’t sure if she was offended or angry, mostly she was smiling because he must _really_ like her to have let out that rant. 

“Can I see you?” She asked suddenly. 

“So you _are_ an adrenaline junkie?” 

“No… I don’t think so. Maybe. Can I see you?” 

There was another long silence, and Ana wondered if she had pushed too far, but then: 

“I’ll be in the staff carpark in 20 minutes.” 

“See you there,” Ana answered, grinning as she hung up the phone and pulled off her pyjama pants and singlet, focussing for the second on finding a damn bra. 

 

The day had been hot and cloudless, but the night had invited an incredibly chilly air that sat without blowing, just _existing_ in a freezing kind of way. 

Ana had velvet lined leggings, though, and her warm legs laughed in the face of cold air. 

Her hands were pressed into her jacket pockets, her index finger tracing over and over the small bag of red ice. She had decided to bring it with her on a whim – surely it wasn’t safe to leave it just lying around. 

Ana blew out a huff of fog as she reached the staff carpark. She was early and the car park was completely empty, surrounded by tall street lights that flickered intermittently with a fluorescent white glare. 

She sat contemplatively on a curb, pulling her hood up to keep the cold air from her neck. 

Yellow headlights came slowly into view, and Solas’ silver car pulled up in front of her. She couldn’t help her grin as she stood, sliding into the passenger’s seat and looking over at him. 

He was in a loose cream-colored shirt and olive green pants, they looked comfortable. 

“Hey,” Ana breathed. The heating in his car was on and she could feel her fingertips defrosting as she sat. 

He looked over at her, sighing. “Hello.” He said. “Do you not have warmer clothes?” 

Ana frowned down at her jacket then shrugged. “It doesn’t get cold as this on the coast,” she explained. “And I haven’t been shopping yet.” 

Solas shook his head, turning up the heat and pulling out of the carpark. 

They drove in silence, Solas randomly casting glances her way as if waiting for something. On the fifth look, she grinned. 

“Something bothering you, Solas?” 

“Why did you ask to see me?” He asked, shifting his fingers against the wheel.

“You calm me,” Ana said, raising her eyebrows. “Sometimes,” she amended. “Actually, you kind of work me up most of the time. I don’t know, Solas. I just wanted to see you.” 

“Tonight scared you,” Solas summarized. “Did your friend not comfort you?” 

“Sera had to go to a friend’s house or something and Blackwall left straight after he dropped me off, he was kind of mad actually. I spoke to Dorian but he had to talk to Bull about something and I don’t really know anyone else so…” Ana trailed off, looking back up at Solas and seeing an alarmed expression on his face, his eyebrows pushed together.

She realized then, _of course,_ that she was crying. 

Solas pulled the car over, wiping tears off her cheeks and unclipping her seatbelt. 

She felt a rush of hot embarrassment, pushing her hands into her face and realizing that this was not a small cry she was having, her lungs betrayed her, letting out a low sob. 

She heard the car door open and then shut, and then cold air against her side as her own car door opened. She peeked from between her fingers and saw Solas beside her, kneeling on the bitumen on the side of the road, his arms reaching around her waist and pulling her towards him, letting her face bury in his shoulder as burning tears escaped her. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, and Solas quieted her with quiet, soothing noises, his fingers rubbing her back. 

“Its fine, you’re fine.” Solas whispered, kissing her temple briefly. “Let’s get you into a bed.” 

“Buy me a drink first,” Ana quipped, the line not working as well due to the tear tracks on her flushed cheeks. 

Solas shook his head, smiling. “Perhaps a drink is what you need. First, though, let’s get off the side of the road.” 

 

The cold air had fogged over all of Solas’ windows, and he had turned on the television in his lounge without turning on the lights. 

The carpet was flickering from blue to red to white to green as the light from the screen reflected onto its plush white surface. 

At some point Ana had slipped off the couch and was now sitting on the floor between Solas’ legs, her forehead resting on his knee as they watched a documentary on how glass is made. 

She had tuned out in the first few minutes and was enjoying the warmth of his flat, as well as his company. He was silent and sweet smelling behind her, fingers twining absently through her hair, his toes buried in the carpet on either side of her thighs. 

Ana forced herself to do what she had promised Solas – to think.

What did she want from her professor? 

What was she doing wanting her professor?

She ignored the second question – it was too late for asking herself _why_ she was attracted to Solas. It had been a fact, from the very first time she had seen him. It was inevitable that she liked him – his mind, his physical appearance, his voice, his demeanour. It was unavoidable. 

The circumstance, however, was that he also liked her. Or, maybe he did? 

He found her attractive, at the very least. 

So what did Ana want from Solas? 

This was nice. This… odd intimacy that was occurring as she sat between his legs, her eyes fluttering from closed to open against the soft material of his pants, feeling his nails dragging slowly across her scalp as he sat comfortably behind her. 

“Are you falling asleep, Ana?” Solas asked from above her, his voice was thick with sleep. 

“I’m thinking,” she replied, turning slightly to look at him. 

“About?” 

“What I want… in regards to the… you… thing.” She managed, turning back around to face the television. 

“Oh? Come to any conclusions, then?” 

“Not yet. I have a pretty good idea but… I don’t know. It’s difficult without the benefit of knowing your thoughts.” She said gently. 

“It’s good to know you’re thinking about it, at least.” Solas said. “Did you need to sleep at some point?” 

“Probably,” Ana said, running her fingertip over the top of his foot. Solas jerked suddenly, and Ana turned, amusement clear on her features. “Ticklish?” 

“Certainly not.” Solas said. 

She lunged for him, her fingers seeking his hips. 

He squirmed away quickly though, pinning her hands and landing on top of her, lying flat on the carpet. 

Ana leaned up, kissing him chastely on the lips, all of her energy depleted. “May I sleep with you tonight, Solas?” 

He considered it, sitting up slightly to rest on his elbows, framing her face. 

“No funny business,” he said sternly, and she laughed up at him. 

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I, as always, am over at talktopoppy.tumblr.com xx


	15. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the week! Here is some smut! I promised most of you that it would be in the last chapter! But it's in this chapter! HahahahHAHAhahAHHAHAHahha I love you guys though, thanks for the support.

There was no way Solas’ voice could be sexier to Ana – there was something about it. An accent that she couldn’t quite place, lighter notes and deep rumbly tones, his articulation, the way his lips moved around his words… 

That was before she had heard his just-woken-up voice. 

“Ana,” He rumbled, his voice raspy as she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up at him. They had fallen asleep spooning, her back to his front, his arms warm around her, but now it was morning, she could see the light creeping around his curtains, and she was lying heavy on one of his arms, his alarm going off somewhere in the background. 

“I need… arm,” Solas managed blearily, and Ana sat up quickly to free him, feeling her hair fall into her face. 

Solas’ room was a nest more than anything else. His bed was huge in the middle of the room, a four poster made from – what looked like – four small trees. They wound towards the roof in gnarls and clipped branches, the headboard a woven vine in dark brown. The walls, as well, were a deep chocolate that was a shade lighter than the plush carpeting. 

“You don’t have to go to class today, if you like.” Solas offered, swinging his legs out of bed. 

“Mm?” Ana asked his back, and Solas looked over his shoulder to consider her. 

She had fallen backwards into the warm embrace of his soft duvet, her hair fanning over the pillow. She had stripped down to her singlet and panties before sleep, and she realized that in all white with her tanned skin and red hair she kind of… matched the décor. 

She wondered if Solas would consider her as a bedroom accessory. 

“If you’d like to stay here, I’ll let you know what you missed.” 

“I would like that,” Ana replied, rolling onto her side. 

He smiled, “I thought you might. Go back to sleep then, Miss Lavellan, I will return in a few hours.” 

“I’ll keep the bed warm.” She offered. 

He grinned, turning around and crawling towards her, sweeping stray hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead. 

“I’d like that,” he echoed. 

 

Ana lay on her back and stared at the ceiling as she listened to Solas getting ready for work. She let out a self-satisfied sigh as she realized she had made it through the week: one _whole_ week that he had set out. 

Now they could finally… well, she wasn’t sure really. 

Sex was definitely on the table, she knew that much. The other part she was slightly confused about. 

She supposed she had a few more hours of consideration, she closed her eyes and breathed in the earthy smell of the room. 

 

She woke up to the sound of the front door shutting, cursing the fact she had slept through all her thinking time. 

“Ana?” Solas called, and she listened as his steps took him through the house and right to the bedroom door. 

“Hey,” she said softly as his eyes swept over her body. 

He was holding his briefcase still, his car keys jingling in his other hand. He was dressed in a white button down and dark green slacks, his sunglasses perched on top of his head. 

“Dagna seemed lost in class without you,” He commented, walking to his dresser and putting down his keys and briefcase. 

“I’ll buy her a coffee, she’ll forgive me.” Ana said, sitting up and stretching out her legs. 

“I’m sure she will,” Solas agreed, toeing off his shoes and socks. 

“So,” Ana said gently, swinging her legs off the bed and feeling the carpet between her toes. “It’s been a week.” 

Solas huffed a laugh, “So it has.” He agreed.

Ana stood, walking over to him and running a hand from his elbow up his bicep and to his shoulder. 

He turned towards her and she placed her other hand gently on his other shoulder, feeling how _firm_ he was beneath the business attire. 

His hands were hanging by his sides, but Ana decided that was fine, because this time _she_ was taking charge. 

Gently she pushed him backwards, feeling his body collide with the wall as she stepped into his personal space. Her bare legs brushed against his pants as she got closer, sharing his breathing space, feeling her nipples hard and pressing against his clothed chest as she tilted her head upwards, placing an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, just above the collar of his shirt. 

“You’ve decided what you want, then?” Solas asked, his voice darker. 

“Mm,” Ana hummed against his skin, nipping his collarbone and then kissing up the side of his neck, tugging his earlobe between her teeth. 

Solas’ hands were running over her hips and down her back. His fingers drummed softly against her skin as he took two handfuls of her ass, gripping harshly and then _pulling._

She surged up his body with the movement, their mouths colliding. She moaned into him as he kissed her, tongue licking against his, sending sparks down to her core. 

Ana ran her hands down Solas’ arms, appreciating the tense and release of muscle until she reached his wrists, circling her fingers tightly around them and then tugging at them.   
Solas grinned against her mouth, shaking his head. 

So Ana bunched her muscles, pushing harder until she had Solas’ wrists pinned against the wall, next to his head. 

“Be good,” she scolded, and he quirked one eyebrow. 

She kissed his throat, just above where the buttons to his shirt started, releasing his wrists. 

His hands flew immediately to her hair, and she impatiently took them out, pushing his hands to the wall again, this time next to his hips as she dropped slowly to her knees, looking up at him meaningfully. 

His eyes darkened, and this time he left his hands still as she let go, flitting fingers over his belt, unbuckling it slowly and letting it fall open. 

“Ana,” he breathed, and she shushed him as she undid his pants, tugging them down slightly to reveal white underpants, his cock straining against them. She could see the outline, full and thick, a small wet patch near the tip. 

She leant forward, running her tongue over the length, flicking it against the head. 

He hissed, his hands clenching against the wall as she slipped her fingers into the waistband, pulling them down enough to release his hot length to the cool air of his bedroom.

As far as the penises she had seen in her lifetime went, Solas’ was definitely the nicest. _Pretty,_ she might call it. It was straight and long, the head a light pink, slightly damp with moisture. 

She let her tongue run from base to tip, relishing in the hiss he let out as she slowly took the head between her lips, her tongue flicking against the slit as her palm cupped his balls. 

“Ana,” He said again, his voice ragged. 

She gripped the base as she took him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking gently, letting the tip hit her throat, licking the underside. 

He shuddered out a breath as she pulled back, letting his cock slide out of her mouth and then back in, covering it in her spit and hot breath, groaning at the _taste_ of him. 

She couldn’t hide her excitement as she sucked him, listening to the sounds he made, the wet noises she was making as she bobbed back and forth, feeling her stomach clenching with effort and arousal. 

She wanted to throw him down onto the floor, straddle his thighs and take his cock inside her, ride him until he was begging…

But she was determined, she was enjoying the broken look on his face, the weight of his cock in her mouth, and she moaned around him again as she quickened her pace. 

She clung to his thigh with her left hand, her right still around his length, pumping the base as her tongue worked the top, her rhythm unbroken and punishing as Solas’ fingers scraped against his bedroom wall. 

She let go of his thigh to take one of his hands, continuing to bob against him as she placed his fingers in her hair. 

He groaned out loud, grip in her hair tightening, pulling her off his cock and then back on again, forcing a new pace on Ana that made her pussy clench suddenly as he dragged her back and forth, thrusting lightly into her mouth. 

“You okay?” He gasped out, and she nodded quickly, feeling the tip of his cock brush her throat. 

He was being gentle with her, though, and she could sense his restraint as he thrust shallowly. 

She pinned his hands again easily, and he cast one panicked look down at her before she swallowed him, his cock sliding deep into her. 

He let out a surprised moan as her throat worked around him, and she set a new pace, taking him in and out quicker and deeper, and soon he was letting out a litany of swears intermingled with her name.

“I’m close, Ana,” Solas warned, and she moaned, quickening her pace mercilessly, taking him into her throat and feeling as he twitched violently, his hands flying to her hair and pulling.

She felt as he came messily over her tongue, bitter and sweet as his grip loosened, his hands falling against the wall. 

She swallowed as she stood up, feeling a line of come drip out of her mouth and onto her chest. 

“You are incredible,” Solas said gently, re-zipping his pants. “Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure,” she replied with a grin, and Solas shook his head. 

“So I take it you’ve made up your mind in regards to… us?” He asked.

“I have,” She agreed. “I’ve decided that I don’t want to make up my mind.” 

“Oh?” Solas asked, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. 

“I don’t want to define it, I want to enjoy it. I’m not sure what I want from you, but I’d like to find out.” 

“I can accept that,” Solas said, lifting one hand to wipe her mouth and then kissing the corner of her lips. “I look forward to finding out.”

“Me too,” She smiled. 

“Are you hungry?”  
 _  
“Starving.”_

Solas smiled again, resting his forehead against her shoulder to laugh gently. 

“Let me have a quick shower, I’ll cook us something for lunch. Any dietary requirements?” 

“None,” Ana said. “Are pants required at the table?” 

“Absolutely not.” Solas said, leaning down to squeeze her ass. 

“I’ll be in the lounge, then.” 

She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, before turning and walking out of the room. 

Ana found her phone on her way through the house, and bit her lip at the number of texts and missed calls. There were a handful from Sera – easily remedied. 

There was one from Bull, though, and one from Dorian as well. 

She read through the texts quickly, four from Sera telling her that she was a ‘butthole’ and to informing her to tell Sera immediately if she was ‘kidnapped or dead’. 

The text from Bull was short, just _‘please don’t go to Valammar tonight.’_

There was one from an unknown number, though, and Ana frowned as she read it through.   
_  
‘I’m back in town, heard what you’ve been up to. Impressed and concerned. Give me a call when you’re free – Varric.’_

Ana remembered, then, that she was supposed to be infiltrating a network of criminals and thugs tonight. 

“Fuck,” she said gently. 

 

Solas cooked them a stir-fry for dinner, and it was delicious. Ana decided she would only be dating men and women who could cook from there on out. 

She was halfway through her bowl when Solas cleared his throat and slowly put something on the table. 

“This fell out of your jacket,” he said, not making eye contact. 

Ana stared down at the small, clear bag of red ice. 

“I…” she put her fork down, biting her lip. “I don’t know what to do with it.” 

“Are you still going into Valammar tonight?” Solas asked. 

“Yeah,” She said quickly, picking up the bag and looking over the ice again. “I have to.” 

“You don’t,” Solas muttered. “But I understand. I’ll give you a lift to your dormitory once you’ve finished your meal but just…” 

He sighed loudly, and Ana picked up her fork. “Just be careful, please. I’ll stay by my phone and you can message me or call me or _anything.”_

“Thank you, Solas.” Ana said quickly, spearing a piece of bok choy and putting it into her mouth.

“Of course,” he replied. 

He laughed gently, then, and Ana raised her eyebrows at the sound. 

“Your mouth,” he stated simply. “I get distracted in lectures because you chew on pens and pencils and…” he shook his head. “God, I have no idea how I’m going to teach now. Perhaps you’ll have to move from the front row.” 

“Not a chance,” Ana joked. 

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will certainly be some plot kind of things in the next chapter. I'm going to be putting another game character into the next chapter! If you can guess who it is, I'll let you pick what kind of sex situation will happen next! I'M A GIVING PERSON!
> 
> Here is Solas' bed: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/158048268147836970/


	16. Red Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for dub-con kissing and drug use, if you don't like any of those things then I apologize, I'll write a little summary of this chapter at the start of the next one so no one gets hurt! Love you guys xox

Something heavy by ACDC was playing loudly in Valammar as Ana entered, Blackwall walking stoically behind her. 

He had been mostly silent on the way over, but had hugged her tightly when she had greeted him. 

Now he was walking to the bar, giving her hand a little squeeze in assurance as she stepped instead towards the back door, shining black and oily in the fluorescent light of the bar. 

She knocked hesitantly, her stomach tied in knots. It felt so odd that she had been sharing a meal with Solas a few short hours ago. 

Vanitha had changed her appearance slightly, painting dark circles under her eyes, giving her the impression of someone who hadn’t slept. 

A woman answered the door, and Ana started slightly with the sudden movement. 

The woman was the same height as her with unkempt red hair and full, plush lips that looked chapped. Bright blue eyes scanned her appearance quickly, looking like they were taking in more information than her blank stare indicated. 

“Karshol?” She asked gently, swinging her body out of the way so that the man could have full view of the doorway. 

“Elizabeth,” he greeted with a sickly sweet smile. “Come in, darling.” 

Ana put on a careful smile, brushing past the woman and heading straight for him, hearing the door close again behind her. She had the oddest sensation of being cornered, especially with Karshol’s eyes pinning her. 

“Hello,” she said, bending down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Did you have a good night?” He asked, shooing the man next to him from his seat, inviting her to sit. 

She took the chair slowly, half-falling into it with feigned tiredness. 

“Oh, yes.” She replied, and the men next to Karshol seemed to snicker in response. 

“I bet,” he said, laughing with them. Ana forced herself to giggle as well, grinning at the leader of the Carta and wondering how on earth she was going to do _anything_ helpful. 

“So, gorgeous, how would you like some more?” Karshol asked. 

“Really?” Ana asked, trying to look excited rather than disgusted. 

He pulled another small bag from his pocket, dangling it in front of her eyes as if she was going to lunge for it. She bit her lip. 

She went to take it, her fingers rising. He snatched it away at the last second, though, his fist enclosing around the package. 

“First one is free, you’re going to have to do something for the second.” He said, his lips quirking. 

“What do I need to do?” She asked.

Karshol seemed to consider it, tapping his finger slowly against his chin. 

“You don’t seem like the selling type, and we’re covered for muscle…” He said, looking over the group of people gathered. “Oh! I know… how about some entertainment?” 

“I can’t sing,” Ana said, laughing at herself as Karshol laughed as well. 

“Trust me, no one here is interested in seeing a beautiful girl like you… _sing.”_ He said delicately, and a few of the scattered joined in the laughter. 

“You see, men like us work hard. We’re busy, you know? We like a different kind of entertainment.”

“Would you like me to show her?” The girl who had answered the door spoke up, brushing red hair from her piercing blue eyes. 

Karshol considered her with slitted eyes, slowly nodding. “Yes… yes I think that’s a good idea. Go on, you two, be _entertaining.”_

The woman crossed to where Ana was sitting, helping her slowly out of her seat and pulling her to the middle of the room. 

She brushed the wig away from Ana’s ear, leaning close and running fingers up the sides of her hips, making Ana shiver. 

“Who do you work for?” The woman asked, her breath hot against Ana’s ear as she hooked fingers in Ana’s belt loops, tugging her hips closer so they were pressed obscenely against each other, Ana’s thigh between her legs and vice versa. Her voice was lightly accented, Ana noticed, something European. 

“What?” Ana breathed, her question cut off when the woman kissed her – it was ridiculous, if she could describe it. 

It was like watching pornography – the way women moaned when men touched them in weird places, the way they screamed when men rubbed them like they were trying to get a stain out of a carpet, how lesbian’s always had obscenely long fingernails for where they were putting said fingers… It was all teeth and tongue, no finesse, no pleasure. The woman was kissing her as though she had read a book about kissing but never put the knowledge into practice.

She heard the collective groans and sighs around the room, though, and realized that this is what the men _wanted._

The woman pulled back, going back towards her neck and biting with teeth bared. 

“You didn’t take the drugs, you’re gathering information. Who do you work for?” The woman repeated in a low whisper, her hands wandering over Ana’s denim clad ass, grabbing and tugging. 

Ana licked a stripe up her neck, kissing behind her ear. 

“You first,” she breathed, and the woman let out a laugh. 

“I knew she’d enjoy it,” Karshol said, and the room laughed. 

The woman grabbed Ana’s face, biting her lip and then trailing fingers over her breasts, squeezing. 

“Narcotics department, we’ve been trying to infiltrate Karshol’s gang for three years. You did it in two days, what are you? FBI?” 

Ana forced the shock to not appear on her face, instead running her hands over the woman’s back and down to her ass, grinding against her thigh and prompting some whistles and cheers from the people. 

“Dorian,” she breathed quickly, brushing the hair from the woman’s face and kissing her in a filthy way, trying to replicate the way she had been kissed. 

“I’ll find you after this, if you look embarrassed enough Karshol will stop us before it gets too far.” 

Ana nodded, pulling away from her, not having to fake the blush that was high on her cheeks, her breathing harsh. 

“I’ve never… with a woman.” Ana lied, giggling gently and blinking at Karshol with faked innocence. 

Karshol palmed his crotch, granting her a wolfish smile. 

“It was a good show, you’ve earned this.” He said, tossing the bag of ice to her. 

Ana caught it quickly, smiling. “Thank you.” 

“You can have it now, if you really want. Get her the pipe, Ellana.” Karshol said, gesturing to the woman next to her. 

“Oh, that’s…” Ana paused. She hadn’t expected to get this far, hadn’t expected she would be _actually_ putting these drugs in her system… 

She felt momentarily out of depth, like she should have listened to Bull and Solas, telling her again and again that this was a bad idea, but now she was getting it… 

She forced her breathing to remain constant, although the smile on her face had long faded. She was a naive idiot, she realized, and now she was paying the price for her rash behaviour. 

Ellana returned with a small glass pipe, and she leaned into Ana briefly.

“Tell him you want to share with me, we’ll take half each, it will be less difficult. I promise.” 

“Karshol,” Ana said gently, and the man raised his eyebrows. “Would I be allowed to share some with Ellana here, I think she earned her share.” Ana said, swatting her ass for good measure. Ellana grinned in response, leaning forward to kiss her again. 

She steeled her stomach through the kiss, hearing as Karshol began to chuckle and the whole room joined in again. 

“Go on then, ladies.” He said dismissively, turning back to the table. “Both of you leave when finished, though, us men have to discuss business.”

“Of course,” Ellana stated, taking the bag from Ana’s hand and turning towards a nearby table. 

Ana stuffed her hands in her pockets as she waited, remembering the few times she had contact with drugs in the past… marijuana once in high school, a whole lot of alcohol since she had come here…

Ellana turned back to her, the pipe tinged with red dust. She pulled a lighter from between her breasts, taking the first hit, turning the bottom of the pipe black immediately as she inhaled, holding it in her body for a few beats, and then breathing out pink-tinged smoke. 

“Your turn,” she said gently, and Ana nodded. 

She took the pipe, following Ellana’s example as she put the pipe between her lips, the glass cold as she lit the flame and put it towards the red crystals, breathing in slowly, feeling the chemical burn down her throat and into her lungs. 

She coughed slightly as the smoke came out of her, and she could hear Karshol laughing behind her. 

The drug took effect immediately, and she passed the pipe back to Ellana. 

She focussed on blinking as she felt the drug seeping into her body, her stomach immediately feeling nauseous, her eyes shuddering as they struggled to focus. 

The feeling cleared and suddenly she felt… good. She felt _really_ good. 

She wondered if Ellana maybe wanted to kiss again. 

Ellana didn’t look interested though, she was putting the pipe down and then linking arms with Ana, helping her out of the door and back into the bar. 

Blackwall was there, looking up at her. He seemed to take in her state and immediately stood up. 

“With you?” Ellana asked, also looking at Blackwall. 

“He is,” Ana said, her voice bubbling out of her mouth strangely, making her giggle. Everything was clearer, somehow, yet fuzzy around the edges. 

Ellana was saying something to Blackwall without saying anything, her eyes moving oddly, somehow making him sit back down as Ellana led Ana to the door, helping her outside and pushing her against the wall. 

“Are we gunna kiss again?” Ana asked, grinning madly. 

“Dorian, you’re working for Dorian?” 

“I love him,” Ana exclaimed with a shout, giggling to herself. It was so funny. 

She felt her stomach lurch, though, and she pushed at Ellana so she could throw up the entire contents of her stomach. 

She felt immediately better. 

“Phone?” Ellana asked, and Ana patted her pocket. The woman immediately delved in, putting something in her phone and then shoving it back into Ana’s pocket. 

“Ring me in the morning, okay? My name is Lelliana, I need to know what you've found out."

“Wooh,” Ana answered. 

Ellana shook her head, looking at the door suddenly. “Look after her, she’s high as fuck.” 

“Got it,” Blackwall said gently, coming into Ana’s line of sight, making her laugh delightedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Can we kiss again?” Ana asked Blackwall, nuzzling into his beard. 

“Maybe later, sweetheart.” He said, leaning down to wrap an arm around her knees, suddenly picking her up. “Let’s get you home.”

“Are we gunna go on the woosh machine?!” Ana asked excitedly, and Blackwall laughed as he helped her onto the back of the motorbike. 

“Hold on really tight,” Blackwall said.

“Woosh,” Ana replied, grabbing at his waist. 

 

Wind was the greatest. 

Wait, no. 

_Leather_ was the greatest. 

Ana buried her face in Blackwall’s jacket as they zoomed around corners, grinning madly and running her fingers repeatedly up and down his abs, counting all his muscles in her head as the wind shouted inside her helmet. 

They were slowing down, though, and Ana stretched her fingers, pulling off her helmet and then her wig as they stopped in the student car park. 

When she looked up, though, they weren’t at the student car park. 

They were at Dorian’s house, and Bull was standing nearby with a worried expression. 

“Ana?” He said gently as she climbed gracelessly from the motorbike and stumbled towards him, dropping her wig on the floor to hug him. 

She jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

“I’m gunna climb you, tall man!” She shouted into his pecs. 

He was unmoved, standing completely still and muttering “I’ll look after her,” to Blackwall. 

“I wanna get up,” Ana said, hitching her knees up to his chest and attempting to get higher. 

Bull sighed, his hands wrapping easily around her ribs and lifting, spinning her so she was sitting on his shoulders. 

She laughed delightedly, hands on his head as he began walking to the front door. 

Dorian was standing in the archway wearing a rich purple robe and slippers, his expression worried. 

“Bull why is she-”

“I am the tallest person in the world!” Ana shouted before Dorian could finish his question. 

“Good lord,” Dorian said quickly. “Is she okay?” 

“She’s high.” Bull answered.

“Higher than _you!”_ Ana added, pointing at her boss and giggling. 

“Indeed,” Dorian said, a smile on his lips. “You’re… uh, very tall.” 

Ana nodded solemnly, ducking her head as Bull walked through the front door. 

“She’s taken the ice, she won’t be sleeping for a while.” 

“I’ll stay up with her,” Dorian said quickly. “You go to bed. This is my mess, let me help.” 

“I’m not a mess,” Ana said, swinging one leg off Bull to climb down. “I am the best.” 

“Yes you are, darling.” Dorian said, helping her as she stumbled from Bull’s arms into his, leaning against him. 

“You smell wonderful.”

“I know,” Dorian said, giving her a quick grin before turning to his husband. “Get to sleep, if anything happens I’ll wake you up.” 

Bull sighed. “Fine.” 

“Bye Bull,” Ana said, giggling at the alliteration and lurching forwards to kiss his bicep – it was the closest thing she could reach anyway. Bull leaned down and kissed the top of her head, helping her walk back to Dorian. 

Dorian caught her easily, surprisingly strong under his cologne and silk robe. 

“So darling, what would you like to do?” 

Ana frowned, feeling… incredibly energetic, wired, like she could never stop moving, ever. 

“Can you dance?” Ana asked.

Dorian raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, looking almost offended at the notion. 

“Of course I can, come on, I have the perfect place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also congrats to KumoriYami for guessing Lelliana, your smut shall be included in the next chapter! As always I am at talktopoppy.tumblr.com for shouting and/or discussion xox


	17. Comedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for KumoriYami, and bad spelling dedicated to Fruity Gordo's $8 wine. Enjoy!

“She has class now, you do know that, right?”

“Of course I know that, it’s a History Lecture, I’m sure Professor Solas will be forgiving.” 

“Will he? Will he be _forgiving_ when he finds out the reason she missed class is because she was high on _fucking red ice?”_

“He’ll forgive the girl murder at this point.”

“But what will he think of us – the people who got her into the situation.”

“I know ok? You don’t think I haven’t felt guilt about this from the day it started?”

“But not guilty enough to stop it.” 

“She’s special, Bull. You know that I know that. You know that I think that. But she is not special enough to be above playing her part in stopping this fucking disease from spreading throughout our town!”

“This town, or your nightclub, Dorian?” 

“For the love of the Maker would you both shut up?!” Ana groaned as she finally found the strength to wrench open her eyelids. 

Her head was pounding, her mouth dry and tacky, her muscles overused. She felt like she had been out clubbing and drinking for at least 48 hours. 

She felt, well, grumpy. She was hungry and tired and sore and kind of sad. 

“Ana, are you okay?” Dorian asked quickly. 

She was laying on a couch in an exceedingly sunny room, not wearing a lot, just her panties and a shirt that must have been Bull’s for its size alone. 

“No,” she said, sitting up and then regretting it immediately. 

“What do you need?” Dorian asked, brushing hair out of her face. She slapped his hand away, feeling momentary guilt for her harsh actions. The guilt faded quickly, however, but her annoyance stayed. 

“Water.” She said, then: “No, not water. Juice. Pineapple juice. And bacon and eggs. A hash brown, I think. A litre of Gatorade and… a dark room.” 

Bull raised his eyebrows, looking slightly amused. 

“A _very_ dark room.” She stated, burying her head in her borrowed shirt. “And don’t even think about putting me in a car!” she shouted from inside the fabric. 

“She sounds like you,” Bull said. 

“Oh, don’t you start.” Dorian muttered. “Call the chef,”

“Yes boss,” Bull laughed, and she heard Dorian sigh next to her. 

“Come on, the guest wing has blackout curtains. I’ll have it prepared.” Dorian said gently, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Ana emerged from the shirt, resting her head against Dorian’s shoulder. 

“You have good cologne.” Ana said.

“It’s very expensive, thank you for saying.” He replied, helping her stand up. “Now, you’re going to be pissed off by this, but there are two staircases between here and the guest wing.”

She groaned, loudly, and Dorian looked slightly frightened. 

“Bull!” he shouted, and his husband reappeared. “You have to um… you have to carry her to the guest wing.” 

“Why?” Bull asked, confusion on his features. 

_“Bull!”_ Ana and Dorian snapped his name at the same time, and Bull jumped slightly before running to her side, picking Ana up bridal style and walking _very_ gently to the guest room. 

 

The guest wing was bigger than Ana’s entire dorm room, the bed probably bigger than Solas’ and Ana’s if they were pushed together. 

She lay staring at the ceiling, the blackout curtains giving the illusion of night, turning the rich reds of her carpet into a dark maroon, the pastels on the walls into off-whites. 

She sighed, she was so damn tired. Her whole body was exhausted, her emotions almost numb from sleepiness, her eyes constantly drifting closed… and immediately snapping back open again, staring at the ceiling, right back to the start. 

It was the drugs, she knew that much. They were stopping her from eating and sleeping, clogging her will to live and preventing her from surviving. 

Her requested meal had been bought in on a tray, left untouched. She had drunk all the liquids offered, though, attempting to sate her body with pineapple juice and Gatorade. 

She ended up throwing up, though, and she shook her head as she imagined all the people addicted to feeling this way. 

There was a short knock on the door, and Ana deliberated pretending to be asleep. 

It didn’t matter, though, regardless of her answer the door opened. 

“Ana?” Solas called, and she immediately shot upwards in the bed, staring at the door as he made his way into the opulent guest wing. 

He was still in his suit from the lecture, all buttons and a tie and shiny shoes. He was delicious, and she was a goddamn wreck. 

“You… why are you…” Ana asked carefully, running a hand self-consciously through her hair. 

His eyes snapped to hers, and he shut the door quickly so he could come to her, kneeling against the bed as he hugged her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m… I think so.” She said, feeling irritable but happy, her head resting on his shoulder as she breathed in the earthy scent of him. 

He pulled back, still holding her by the shoulders, his eyes scanning every inch of her as if checking for damage. 

She knew her shins were bruised, her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her lips were dry. No lasting damage though, and Solas’ eyes slowly returned to hers. 

“I was so worried when you didn’t call,” Solas said gently, sitting down on the bed and rubbing a hand slowly across her back. 

“I’m sorry,” Ana said quickly. 

“I… no it’s ok.” Solas replied, brushing hair out of her face and kissing her, his mouth desperate, as if seeking reassurance. She kissed him back, moving her lips and letting her tongue touch his lips.

“You scared me,” Solas said, and now he sounded as irritable as she was. 

He pushed her against the bed, kissing her more forcefully, his thigh slotting between her legs, his hands firm against her wrists. 

He pulled back, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't... not in your state."

“No,” Ana interrupted. “I need it, please.” She said. He looked unconvinced, though, still pulling back. 

She urged him forwards, pulling him back towards her. 

“Punish me,” she said. 

“Ana,”  
__  
“Please,”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re asking me,”

“Punish me,” Ana repeated, sitting up in bed, clutching his shirt and kissing him forcefully. 

He pushed back, her shoulders colliding with the bed as he climbed over her. She became aware, slowly, that this was their dynamic: Solas in a suit, dressed perfectly, while she writhed under him in underpants and an oversized shirt.

Solas kissed down her body, reaching her hipbones and biting them. It tickled and hurt, making her shiver as he licked and bit over her hips, pulling her shirt up and over her head. 

She threw it away, feeling as her nipples hardened in the cold air, and she arched her back as he kissed his way up her ribcage. 

He reached her breasts, licking over her nipple and then biting down, making her groan. 

His long fingers found her other nipple, flicking it roughly and then rubbing the pad of his finger over it, making her shudder and whisper, feeling over-sensitive. 

Suddenly he flipped her over, her face smothered in pillows until she propped herself up, resting her weight on her elbows as she tried to see what Solas was doing. 

It became obvious, though, when she felt him slide her panties down her thighs, and suddenly she was naked, _completely_ naked, in front of Solas while he sat behind her in his suit. 

The thought fled from her mind as she felt one of his long fingers swipe up her slit, and then the unmistakable suck and _groan_ of Solas putting that finger in his mouth. 

“Solas,” She breathed, but he didn’t answer, just placed his finger back at her clit and pressed gently, pulling back to her entrance and pushing _in_ slowly. 

Ana moaned lowly as Solas slowly breached her, pushing his finger in until she could feel his knuckles against her ass. 

He thrust in mercilessly, fucking her with his finger until she was moaning incoherently into the sheets, her brain still drug-slowed and shouting with pleasure, her own fingers clenching and unclenching near her face. 

He withdrew for a few seconds and Ana whined, her ass pushing upwards, wanting more contact, more anything. 

“Hush,” Solas said, pressing again at her core, this time with two fingers as he shoved in, and Ana gasped into the sheets as he resumed his pace, feeling the bones of his hand against the structure of her pelvis, making her rock back and forth. 

“More,” she begged, and Solas let out a low growl. She heard his belt buckle, though, and she almost sobbed with relief at the thought of being _filled_ by him. 

One of his hands gripped the back of her neck, pushing her face into the sheets, while the other held her hips still. 

She felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance, pushing against her wetness, and she moaned at the feeling of him sliding into her, inch by inch, until his balls were flat against her and his hipbones were digging into the soft flesh of her ass. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Solas said tauntingly, his fingers tight against her neck. “Say ‘thank you, sir’.” He instructed.

“Thank you, sir.” Ana choked, groaning as he pulled out, the slow slide making her pussy clench. He pushed back in suddenly, filling her up, making her ache deliciously as he set a punishing pace. 

She could feel herself getting wetter, the sloppy noises filling her ears as he held her down and fucked her, his cock pushing in and in again, filling her and leaving her empty, making her moan so loudly that he had to angle his fingers, pushing her face into the sheets to muffle her screams as he took her. 

She could feel herself getting closer and closer, orgasm rising in her stomach and blacking out her vision. 

Solas’ hand moved to the front of her neck, cutting her air supply as his pace quickened, his cock pumping in and out of her roughly. She cursed, whining his name into the bedsheets as she came, a rush of wetness dripping down her thighs as he continued fucking her, her vision dark around the edges. The hand grasping her hips reached around her body, flicking against her clit. 

She gasped in a breath – the last she could manage now that his fingers were tightening around her throat – feeling her pussy tighten around his cock as she started coming again, and he released her neck. 

She immediately sucked in a breath, and the sensation of oxygen returning to her extremities along with his finger on her clit and his cock deep inside her made her whole body convulse, a third orgasm ripping through her and making her sob with its intensity, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as Solas let out a low groan, cock twitching as he filled her, pulling her body against his as they both went limp. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quickly, pulling out of her and turning her around so she was laying with her back on the sheets. “You did so well, such a good girl.”

Ana grinned up at him, lost for words with eyes full of tears. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“No, thank you. You were wonderful. So wonderful, I’m so proud.” Solas said, laying down next to her and running his fingers through her hair. 

“That’s… what are you doing?” She whispered, resting her head against him. 

“It’s called aftercare, Ana. It’s important.” 

“Does it involve a back rub?” 

“It might,” Solas agreed, “Roll over.” 

Ana grinned as she rolled onto her stomach, wiggling into a comfortable position as Solas’ fingers found the knots in her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important. I am correct.  
> Thanks for reading lovelies, just to keep you all on your toes I have changed address.   
> I am now available at amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com   
> (I changed my URL to reflect the dragon age trash I truly am)


	18. The Elder One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in updates! I started playing a new DA:I and then... well yes, time does get away from me. This is a short filler chapter to get me back into it, hopefully I'll be updating again very soon. Thank you for all the kind words, and the messages on tumblr that kicked me back into gear and forced me to put down the xbox controller.

The muted ringing of an outgoing call hummed in Ana’s ear as she lay on her bed, phone resting against the side of her head while she simultaneously played Temple Run on her second phone – her _normal people phone_ (NPP), as she had dubbed it. 

After a lift home from Solas, a shower, a nap and a meal, Ana was feeling a lot more human.

She was also feeling a lot more rational, rational enough to decide that at this stage she was definitely in over her head. 

Ana had remembered Ellana, the woman who had told her to call, and thought that maybe getting another person to help her out wasn’t the worst idea ever. In fact, it might be very helpful. Ellana was in some kind of Narcotic’s Department, as well. 

It sounded professional, at least. 

“This is Detective Lelliana speaking,” a professional sounding voice answered the phone, and Ana nearly dropped her NPP.

“Detective… Lelliana?” Ana replied, wondering if this was one of the worst cases of wrong number ever created. 

“Who is this?” She asked.

“Uh… I think I might have the wrong number.” 

“Elizabeth?” Lelliana responded, and Ana took a second to remember that Elizabeth was her _other_ name. 

“Uh, yes. Right. Ellana?” 

“Yes, I’m glad you called, I need to talk to you. Can you come down to the station in… an hour?” 

“I…” Ana sat up in bed, looking across at where Sera was writing an assignment at her desk, headphones on and lip between her teeth. 

“Sure,” she said finally, deciding that now? She was _definitely_ in over her head. 

 

The cab had dropped her right outside the police station, and she felt odd as she stood on the curb and looked up at the imposing building. 

It was very modern looking, at least, and as she climbed the stairs and entered the sliding doors she could smell a kind of clinical disinfectant. 

The foyer was uncrowded, just a few loitering civilians and a disinterested looking clerk sitting behind the reception desk. 

Ana walked over to her, shoes clicking on the linoleum. 

“Hi, I’m here to see Detective Lelliana,” She greeted, and the woman nodded as she typed something on her computer. 

“She’ll just be a second,” the woman answered, and Ana nodded, turning to find a seat and feeling like she was sitting in a glorified Principal’s office, about to be scolded. 

Lelliana appeared from a corridor behind the desk, dressed in police uniform with her hair pinned back, looking significantly more professional since the last time Ana had seen her. 

“Elizabeth?” She smiled, gesturing her over. 

“It’s… um, my name is Ana, actually.” She said, taking Lelliana’s offered hand and shaking it awkwardly. 

“Ana, okay. I have a few members of my squad in the next room, we just want to talk.” 

“Sure,” Ana said, following her through the corridor. There were some scattered offices around, desks and papers and professional looking individuals. 

Ana realized she had never been in a police station before this moment as Lelliana led her into a larger room, there were whiteboards and seats scattered about, and in the middle a large table. 

Sitting around it were two other people, a blonde man with a scar over his lip, and an older woman with short hair and a severe expression. 

“Ana, I’d like you to meet Officer Cullen and Sergeant Pentaghast, the three of us are currently in charge of dismantling the red ice chain.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Ana nodded at each of them in turn, remembering her meeting with Varric. He had spoken of Sergeant Pentaghast then, his eyes bruised, he had told Ana about her interrogation methods. 

“So you’re our vigilante,” Cullen said, leaning back in his seat. 

“I… I suppose?”

“Working for Dorian,” Cassandra added, a note of distrust in her voice. 

“I… yes.” Ana stuttered. 

“You should sit down,” Lelliana said gently, pulling out a chair and then moving around to the other side of the table. 

Ana sat slowly, her hands clasped in her lap. “Am I in trouble?” 

Cassandra huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “Not at all, we’re impressed by how quickly you managed to get on Karshol’s good side. We wanted…” she sighed then, looking over at Cullen. 

Cullen leaned forward in his seat, blue eyes sparkling. 

“We wanted to ask you for help.” 

“Me?” Ana said, feeling entirely ineloquent. 

“Karshol has become distrustful of Lelliana recently, we were planning on sending in a new member but then… then you stumbled into the operation. Lelliana noted that you had gained their trust but seemed unsure as of how to proceed. That’s where we can help.” Cassandra explained. 

“Presuming that you have the same goal in mind as us,” Cullen added. 

“Perhaps you should tell us exactly what your plan was, at the beginning.” Lelliana stated. 

Ana nodded, wondering what Dorian would say if she gave away the plan. 

“Dorian asked me to go into the tavern and see if I could find out who was bringing red ice into Pavus, and then he was going to handle the rest of it. I had an escort and everything, but Dorian said I have… he says I’m good at making people trust me.”

“Indeed,” Cullen smiled. 

“We infiltrated the Carta a few months ago, thinking it was the highest power in the red ice game.” Cassandra said, sighing as she stood up and walked around the table. 

“It turns out we were wrong, they are just one part of a larger operation, headed by one person that no one has been able to get close to.” 

“So there’s just one man at the top of the chain?” Ana asked.

“Yes, one of our members calls him the Elder One.” Lelliana said, wiggling her fingers for dramatic effect. “The nickname has caught around here, if only due to the fact that no one has been able to discover his name. Karshol simply refers to him as ‘the Boss’.” 

“So you want me to… find out who he is?” Ana guessed.

“That would be impressive,” Cullen said with a smirk. 

“We’d like you to find out anything you can, really.” Cassandra amended. “If you’re amiable. This will help your boss out in the long run, if we take down the entire system from the top then there won’t be more drugs coming into his club. Think about it.” 

“I will,” Ana nodded. 

“Great. Contact Lelliana next time you’re going to the club and we’ll try and organize some heavier protection.” Cullen said, standing up. Ana stood as well, smiling at each of them. 

“Well… I’ll be in contact.”

“Excellent,” Cassandra shook her hand tightly. 

 

Ana fell into the backseat of her taxi, breathing out heavily. Her driver was looking at her expectantly, and the address of her university hung on the edge of her tongue before she swallowed it, instead giving him Solas’ address and pulling out her phone.   
_  
Home?_

She sent the message to his phone and then sat back in the cab, pulling out her wallet in preparation to pay the man in the front. 

She had a wad of cash in her wallet from Dorian, and she felt a bit ridiculous looking at it all. 

She had been contemplating sending some money to her mother, but she was unsure how to explain it.   
_  
Hey mum, it’s your 19 year old daughter. Here’s $1, 000. I got it by working at a nightclub and also because I’m attempting to disband a mafia and destroy a drug ring._

She scowled, twisting her mouth. Maybe an anonymous donation. 

The taxi pulled up outside of Solas’ house and she absently passed some money over the divide. 

“Keep the change,” She said quickly, and she saw the bewildered look from the cab driver as she stepped out of the car and skipped up to the door. 

She knocked twice and waiting, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, smoothing down her dress. 

Solas opened the door, half-paying attention. He had a book open in his left hand, reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose. His feet were bare and he was wearing low slung grey sweatpants and no shirt, his lightly muscled chest making Ana’s breath catch as she took him in. 

“Ana,” Solas said suddenly, snapping his book shut. 

“I… uh. Wow.” Ana managed. 

Solas considered her from behind his screen door, eventually cracking a smile and opening the door. 

“Come in, then.” He said gently, putting his book down on the table in the entrance, closing the door behind her as she walked into the kitchen, putting her bag down on the island and noting his cup of coffee steaming next to the kettle. 

“I messaged you,” she said awkwardly. “I just… I spoke to the police and I needed to order my thoughts before I went back to Sera.” 

“Of course,” Solas smiled, crossing to his coffee and sipping at it, leaning against the bench.

He looked so comfortable, so soft and so beautiful that Ana momentarily forgot that she had fucked him. It was a moment of domesticity, and Ana wondered if maybe she could end up with him somehow, if maybe ten years from now she could wake up and look at this exact person every day. 

“So what did the police have to say?” he asked calmly.

“They want me to help them bring down the red ice… thing.” Ana said, hoisting herself up onto Solas’ kitchen bench, her legs dangling. “I guess I’m a snitch now, right?” 

Solas shook his head. “I was right about the adrenaline junkie thing, wasn’t I?” 

Ana grinned. “Maybe.” 

Solas came towards her, fitting himself in between her legs and putting his coffee next to her hip. 

He butted against her face until she turned, angling her head so he could kiss her lazily, their lips moving against each other with slow intent. Ana sighed into his mouth and he swallowed it, cupping her jaw and running his tongue along her bottom lip. 

He pulled away then, picking up his coffee and walking into the lounge. 

“I was going to watch a movie, would you like to join me?” 

Ana nodded, still smiling and breathless, hopping off the bench and following him into the lounge. 

 

Ana ended up back at her dorm a few hours later, feeling a lot calmer than she had upon leaving the police station. She climbed the stairs to her room, opening the door and finding Sera spread out on her bed, reading a book in the remaining sunlight of the day. 

“Hey Banana, good day?”

“I went to the police then made out with my professor,” Ana summarized, earning an incredulous snort from her best friend. 

“You got a weird life, you know that, right?”

“Sure.” Ana smiled, sitting down next to her and picking up her legs, draping them back over her lap so she could lean against the wall. 

“How was your day?”

“Mm? Oh just study and hanging out, nothing compared to the weird adventures of Ana Lavellan. Thinking of popping off to a party tomorrow night though, you interested?” 

“What kind of party?” Ana asked. 

“Another one of Josie’s, should be alright. It’s themed as well, something about… movie characters, I think? I’ll check it out, let you know.” 

“Okay,” Ana agreed, thinking maybe some _normal_ university student life was exactly what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone seen/heard the new Panic! At The Disco song "Emperor's New Clothes"?  
> I am obsessed with that song. It's great.   
> Because I love all your suggestions here's another FUN little game: If you can guess who I'm romancing in my latest DA:I playthrough, you can pick something to put in! Smut between any two characters, perhaps? A plot point you'd like to see? Some fluff? A character I haven't put in yet? I DON'T MIND! HUZZAH.


	19. The Boy in the Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: drunkenly writes smut. me: i should wait until I'm sober and edit this before posting.   
> hahahahhahhahahahahahahhaha nah.

Returning to Josie’s house was like coming to a high school reunion. 

Apparently Ana’s air guitar antics and armfuls of alcohol had made an impression, and she was greeted by first name by almost everyone there, despite the fact she barely recognized five faces. 

Josie was easy to spot though, drunk and giggling, dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz with beautiful blue ribbons in her hair and sparkling red shoes. 

Sera had come in her Halloween costume – a startlingly accurate Dread Pirate Westley including the mask and fencing sword, with Ana in her Buttercup attire standing awkwardly beside her, smiling gently and placing her armful of booze on the kitchen counter. 

She poured herself a cup and then made for the lawn, seeking fresh air away from the people shouting at her already. 

“Ana!” A voice called, and she deliberated ignoring it, but decided to turn and was faced with an armful of handsome-tall-guy. “My band leader,” 

“Zevran?” Ana smiled, and the guy nodded, grinning widely as he pulled back from her. 

“Are we going to give the crowd some more tonight?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows obscenely. Ana laughed, holding up her drink. 

“Let me get a few of these into my body first,” she suggested, and Zevran giggled, pulling out his cigarettes and offering her one. Ana took it, wondering if _this_ was how addiction started. 

They stood on the lawn, looking down the street. There was heavy cloud cover for their time of the year, casting the whole day into a humid sweat. Drizzling rain had been appearing and disappearing, serving only to make everything feel damper, the surfaces of outside covered in a sheen of sweat. 

It turned out that the number of drinks Ana needed in her body in order to begin singing loudly along to the songs playing was 5 exactly. 

“And a shot!” Sera insisted. “The fun way, tequila!”

“Which one is the fun one?” Ana asked, blinking owlishly. 

Sera leaned forward, licking a stripe across Ana’s collarbone and taking a pinch of salt from the kitchen counter, sprinkling it on her skin. 

She cut off a wedge of lemon, as well, placing it gently between Ana’s teeth and giving her a quick wink. 

“You can do me next, Banana!” She promised, leaning down to lick the salt of Ana’s skin, leaving it feeling tacky but tingling, and she watched with amusement as Sera then took the tequila with a face, before leaning up and taking the lemon from Ana’s teeth using her own two lips, sucking on the citrus as Ana stood bemusedly. 

“Are you hitting on me?” Ana asked.

Sera rolled her eyes, spitting lemon peel into the sink and turning back to her friend. 

“Shut up and lick my neck.” 

Ana laughed as she obliged. She and Sera had tried it a few times, if she was honest. It wasn’t that they didn’t work together, it wasn’t even that she didn’t find her friend attractive, it was more a mutual thing where they knew it might happen one day – if circumstance dictated – but until that specific day arrived, they were more than happy to just enjoy each other’s company. 

Ana grimaced as she took the items in order – salt, then tequila, then lemon. Her face was still scrunched as she sucked the lemon, and Sera laughed bemusedly. 

“I think your band boyfriends looking for you,” Sera said, nodding over Ana’s shoulder, and she spun around to see Zevran watching them with an amused smile. 

“Can I do one of those shots?” he asked, and Ana batted his hand away drunkenly. 

“Maybe later, our crowd is calling us.” 

 

Ana’s breath huffed embarrassingly out of her as she climbed the stairs, sweat forming in her hairline as she deliberated how terribly unfit she must be. 

She giggled, stumbling towards the bathroom of Josie’s house, looking at the line for the toilet with a slight frown. 

“C’mon man, hurry up.” A boy was standing by the toilet door, knocking fervently. Ana had to agree, she also had to pee. 

The boy tried the door and found it unlocked, opening it and laughing, gesturing for the people behind him to have a look. 

The boy in the bathroom had evidently passed out, his head resting against the cool porcelain. Two of the boys dragged him out into the corridor and then fought over who got to go to the bathroom first. 

Ana was looking at the passed out boy, though, because he was clutching something in his hand that made her look twice. 

She knelt down next to his head, making sure he was definitely breathing. 

His pulse was elevated and there was a sheen of cold sweat on his forehead, and in between his fingers was a small bag with a few remnants of bright red powder inside. 

“Shit,” she muttered, suddenly sobering. She scrambled in her pocket for her phone, scrolling randomly through the five contacts before just deciding to press any random one – technically all five of them could help her. 

“Ana?” Bull answered on the first ring. 

“Bull!” Ana said, realizing that she hadn’t sobered as much as would have been helpful. “House party, I’m at… there’s ice and a guy is… he’s asleep but the more permanent one.”

“Dead?!”

“No, the one before that.”

“Passed out?”

“Bingo!” 

Bull sighed heavily on the end of the line. “I’ll be over as fast as possible. Where are you?” 

 

The sleek black car arrived at the party like a shark, pulling up perfectly parallel to the curb. Bull stepped out and a few people on the lawn actually gasped at him – Ana couldn’t blame them, he was dark and sleek and impossibly muscled as well. 

Ana had moved to the lawn with the passed out guy – Zevran had helped her get him down the stairs, and now she was sitting on the grass with a cigarette in one hand and the passed out guy on her opposite shoulder. 

Someone had given her a camel pack – like the ones hikers wore that were filled with water – and she had immediately filled it with whiskey and coke. 

She was sipping it intermittently, the rubber tube sticking out of the corner of her mouth as Bull approached, leaning down to sling the guy’s inert body over his shoulders. 

“No smoking in my car,” Bull said, and Ana nodded, taking a final drag and then stomping it out against the lawn. 

She had already told Sera she was leaving. She put the end of the camel pack back into her mouth and climbed into the passenger’s seat, waiting for Bull. 

“Dorian’s called his personal doctor to the house,” Bull said as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “We’ll have this guy checked out and then hopefully get some answers out of him.” 

“Gunna interrogate him?” Ana asked drunkenly, spilling some whiskey down the front of her dress. 

Bull rolled his eyes. “Yeah, boss. We’re gunna ask him some questions. Did you want me to drop you off at your dorm?” 

“Wanna see Dorian.” Ana pouted.

Bull laughed, “sure thing.” 

Ana sat back in her seat, holding tightly to her seatbelt as she sucked on her whiskey and watched the scenery pass them, trees and roads whooshing past too quickly for her alcohol-addled brain to take in. 

They arrived at the familiar mansion to find Dorian in the driveway, still dressed in an immaculate teal suit, gold eyeliner sparkling against his eyes. 

“Ana, darling. A pleasure as always.” He said as she staggered out of the car. 

“Whiskey?” Ana offered, pushing the rubber tube towards him. 

“Why not,” Dorian said, hugging her gently and taking a swig from her camel pack. “Now, what have we got here?” 

“Ice guy,” Ana supplied. 

“Ah, Bull - my doctor is in the guest room.” 

Bull nodded, picking up the passed out guy and walking him inside. 

“And your boyfriend is in the parlour, if you’re interested.” Dorian added, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to lead her inside. 

“Mine?” Ana asked, frowning as Dorian took her through the lobby and into the marble-floored parlour, it had two large white couches that were lined with dark wooden frames.

Occupying one, glasses perched on his nose and strange metal object in his hands, was Solas. 

“Mine!” Ana exclaimed, walking over to him and flopping down onto the seat, hugging him tightly. 

Solas craned his neck around to see who was molesting him, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth.

“Drunk again, Miss Lavellan?” 

“She’s a delight, isn’t she?” Dorian commented with a smirk. “So what do you think?” 

“Could be something, I’d have to do some more research. How much did you pay for it?” 

“5 thousand,” Dorian said, looking over Solas’ shoulder at the object. Ana leaned back to look at it as well, but she was drunk and it didn’t look very interesting. Solas’ hands, though, they looked interesting. 

“What’re you doing here?” Ana asked, arms still tight around him, words slurred by the tube in between her teeth. 

“Appraising,” Solas answered, tugging the tube out and sniffing it. “Whiskey?”

“Mm,” Ana agreed, pulling it back into her mouth. 

Solas seemed momentarily distracted by the action, his eyes lingering on her lips. She felt herself heat at the eye contact, and Dorian cleared his throat. 

“Shall I leave her in your custody?” Dorian asked. 

“It depends, what would you like to do, Ana?” Solas asked. 

Ana considered it for a moment, weighed up staying with Dorian and helping the boy from her university party who had taken red ice, who had passed out in a random house and was going to wake up in confusing surroundings. 

But then she thought about sleeping next to Solas, and she twined her hand in his. 

“Let’s go, baldy.” Ana said gently but seriously, and Dorian snickered as Solas helped her off the couch. 

 

Ana watched Solas contemplatively as he drove, feeling once again the residual arousal from seeing how he handled the car, sitting relaxed with his hands constantly moving between the gear stick and the steering wheel, his thighs tensing as he changed gears, his eyes flicking from the road to his mirrors. It was like a well-choreographed dance. 

Ana placed her hand against his thigh, forcing his eyes to flick to her once, breaking the choreography before resuming his vigil of staring at the road. 

Ana’s fingers looked long and dark against his suit pants, and she ran a finger from his knee up to his hip softly, watching as the material of his pants bunched and released. 

“Ana?” Solas said softly, huffing out a low breath when her finger trailed inwards, towards his crotch, gently skating over his cock and then up to his belt. 

“Almost home,” Solas reminded her, but Ana just continued her circuit. Knee, hip, crotch, belt, back to knee… one finger turned into two, and soon her palm was cupping his hardening dick, stroking gently as Solas’ attention wavered between her dark eyes and the road. 

She pulled out his belt from the loopholes, tugging it outwards to release it and then pulling it apart. Solas let out a low moan as she slowly undid his button and fly, the zipper loud in the silence of the car. 

“Want me to stop?” Ana asked softly, her voice a high harmony against the rumble of his tires on the road. 

Solas didn’t answer, but when Ana’s fingertip brushed his bare cock, Solas let out a low hiss. 

“No underpants?” Ana asked, amusement creeping into her tone. 

Solas shot her a look, and Ana just smiled back at him, walking her fingers from the base of his dick up to the tip. The head was silky, slightly damp and straining against his stomach now, bumping against the seat belt. 

The street lights were flickering yellow, exposing and darkening the interior as Ana gripped firmly against Solas’ shaft, her fingers circling him. 

He changed gears awkwardly, his breath coming harsher as she gave him a loose tug. 

“That’s it,” Solas whispered, and she felt the car pulling over, his foot steady on the break until the car had come to a complete stop. He flicked off the keys and they were plunged into silence, sitting on the side of the highway. 

Solas turned to Ana and she grinned predatorily, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing over the gearbox to kiss him. 

He groaned, licking into her mouth as her hand found his cock again, pumping with lazy rhythm and swallowing the small noises he made. She kissed down his neck, repositioning herself on the seat so she could purse her lips around the head of Solas’ exposed cock instead. 

He sucked in a harsh breath as her tongue flicked the underside of him, tasting the salty pre-cum and moaning against him, her tongue laving saliva over his length so she could slide more easily up and down his shaft, her hair spilling red-hot across his lap as she sucked him. 

“Ana,” Solas moaned, and Ana fought a smile as she bobbed up and down, drunk and sloppy as she chased his orgasm, using her hand to find a symbiosis of rhythm between the wet heat of her mouth and the tight pressure of her palm. 

“Ana,” Solas repeated, his fingers finding her hair and fisting, guiding her head as she sucked. 

Ana felt no self-consciousness as she took his cock into her mouth, felt it sliding in an out in wet slick strokes against her tongue, licking at him, her hand pumping faster as she took him into her throat, swallowing around him, bobbing up and down until he was almost thrashing in his seat, his grip in her hair nearing painful. 

“I’m going to-”

She cut off his sentence by swallowing him, her fingers creeping into his pants to cup his balls as he came messily into her throat. 

She swallowed as she came back up into her seat, finding her whiskey straw and sipping as she re-buckled her seatbelt. 

“That’s better,” she nodded, turning to Solas. 

He was sprawled in his seat, cock spent against his stomach and eyes wide as he caught his breath. 

“You’re gunna be the death of me,” he said, tucking himself back into his pants and restarting the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading COME CHAT WITH ME IM DRINKING WINE amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com


	20. Salt and Mildew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20! Can you believe we made it? We made it. Awesome. OK so a few warnings for this chapter! Mild violence (you all _have_ played Inquisition though), and mild... um... I don't know how to warn you without giving away the plot. Mild having your hands tied and being blindfolded but not in a sexy way? If you don't feel comfortable reading that kind of thing, shoot me a message on the last chapter and I'll give you a non-violent overview of THIS chapter. Love you guys!

Vanitha’s fingers were warm and sure against Ana’s temple as she tucked stray red hairs under the wig, her brown eyes focussed. 

“This gunna be over soon? This whole… covert operation stuff?” Sera asked from her nest of blankets on the floor. She was still nursing a hangover, her sunglasses on her face despite the only light in the room was artificial. 

“As soon as I find out who the boss is,” Ana muttered, trying not to move her face as Vanitha gave her make up a once-over. 

Sera blew a raspberry in response, burrowing further into her nest.

“Plus it’ll be safe this time, I have two police officers in the bar with me, and Blackwall as well.” 

“Oh yes, you’re surrounded by middle aged white men. Sounds _super_ safe.” Sera’s voice came out muffled, and Ana chuckled. 

There was a knock at the door and Ana got up from the bed, opening it and smiling at Cullen awkwardly. He was in jeans and a white shirt, his hair product-slicked and the scar on his lip prominent. 

“Are you ready to go? Blackwall is downstairs and we have an unmarked car.” 

“Sure,” Ana said quickly, picking up her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Be good ladies, see you later!”

“Don’t die,” Sera said, one eye poking out above the blankets. 

“I’ll do my best.” Ana promised.

Cullen walked with her down the narrow staircase to where Lelliana and Blackwall were waiting. 

Lelliana was holding a wire and a small microphone in her hands, and she gestured Ana over. 

“Cullen and I won’t be able to go into the bar itself without raising suspicion, but if you keep this on then we’ll be able to hear everything.” 

“Okay,” Ana agreed, pulling up her shirt so Lelliana could attach it to her bra, the wires cold against her body.

 

Valammar was empty when Ana pushed the door – _literally_ empty. She sucked in a breath as she looked around at the bare tables, the unoccupied seats, the vacant bar. 

She turned around to tell Blackwall something was wrong, but as she spun the door slammed shut, locking her in and him out, and large hands closed around her arms. 

She was manhandled roughly into a seat, shirt ripped open to reveal her wire, and she looked with dread into the eyes of Karshol. 

“Busy little bee, aren’t you Miss Lavellan?” He said, pulling the microphone from her bra and tossing it to the floor, crunching it under an expensive shoe. “Running all around town, going to some _very_ interesting places.” 

Ana went to respond, but a length of duct tape was pressed to her lips, a crude blindfold obscuring her vision as her hands were tied. 

“Dorian Pavus’ mansion, University of Orlais, the Police station, and even your professor’s house…” He broke off, tutting quietly, she could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked around her. 

His hand was on her head suddenly, and he tugged roughly at the wig. Pins went skitting across the floor, and Ana felt as her hair fell around her shoulders. 

“I love a redhead.” Karshol said, and laughter rung around her. “Get the phone.” 

There was rummaging to her left, and Ana could barely concentrate past her own harsh breathing. 

“Interesting contacts you have in here… a history professor, Dorian, Bull… Varric Tethras even? My goodness.” Karshol’s voice was frighteningly calm, and Ana dug her nails into her palm to stop herself from screaming. 

“I heard a rumour you wanted to meet the boss, and I thought to myself…”

Karshol was suddenly close, the cigarette-and-whiskey smell of him permeating very near. 

“Why not?” He finished the sentence and Ana felt herself being hauled to her feet, and she struggled as best she could as her heart beat hard in her throat. 

She could hear banging on the door, Blackwall’s voice shouting. 

“Let them bang at the door for a while, we’ll go out the back way. Keep them busy.” Karshol instructed someone. 

Ana felt a few tears slip from the corners of her eyes, and she contained a sob, telling herself to stay strong, to think of what Solas would do. 

They bundled her into a car that smelled of old cigarettes and cologne, pushing her into the middle seat and buckling her in. Karshol was in the front, Ana could hear him talking lowly to the driver as they pulled away from the bar and away from her friends, her help. She remembered her promise to Sera before she had left and repeated it like a mantra in her head. _Don't die._

 

The place they took Ana smelled of mildew and salt, and there seemed to be an unending background noise of machinery and cars. Her feet crunched against gravel as she was walked through a doorway, the noise muting as a door shut and she was deposited in another seat. 

Her blindfold was finally removed, and she blinked quickly as she took in the room. 

It seemed to have thick cement walls, the door somewhere behind her. There were no windows in here, and when the duct tape had been taken off her mouth, her escort left the room so she was alone, her lips stinging. 

It wasn’t a large room, boasting only two chairs in the way of furniture. 

Ana turned in her chair, making sure she was alone. 

Carefully, slowly, trying not to move too much, she manoeuvred her bound hands to reach into her back pocket. 

Karshol had known a lot of information, had found out about everything somehow. But there was one piece of information he had overlooked, and she thanked whatever shoddy informant had given away her secrets as she pulled her NPP (normal person phone) from the confines of her jeans. 

She heard movement behind the door and quickly flipped the phone in her hands, pressing the unlock code and praying it had worked, hoping her muscle memory wouldn’t fail her now. 

She pressed the volume down and dialled one number in time for the door to open, and she quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket. 

“So darling, you’re going to answer a few questions for us.” Karshol’s voice was behind her. 

One of his thugs moved into the room, a tall man with tattoos on his face. 

“Yeah?” Ana asked, her voice croaky. “What do you want to know?” 

Karshol walked around her, sitting in the other chair and lighting a cigarette. 

“How did you infiltrate my bar?” he asked.

Ana raised her eyebrows. “You invited me?” She replied, teenage snark lacing her tone. 

Karshol chuckled, shaking his head. 

Suddenly his smile faded, though, and he lunged forward in one swift movement to slap her with the back of his hand, and she felt her teeth bite into her cheek, blood pooling on her tongue. 

“How far are the police in their investigation?” Karshol asked next, sitting back down and stretching his hand. 

“I don’t know.” Ana replied. “I’ve only talked to them once.” 

Another slap, this time catching her jaw at an odd angle and making tears spring to her eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Ana repeated desperately. Karshol raised his hand, but paused when the door opened. 

“I’ll take over now, Karshol.” A deep voice stated, and Ana winced when a frightened look passed Karshol’s face. He nodded and stood up, leaving the room with a puff of smoke.

Slowly clicking footsteps made their way around the perimeter of the room until a man came to stand in front of her. 

Ana’s first thought was that she had never seen someone so tall. 

He carried an air about him, like he was two seconds away from murdering something or crushing someone. He was completely bald with shiny red scar tissue covering half of his face, pulling his lips into a cruel smile, his eyes baleful as they considered Ana. 

“I hope you won’t mind if I step out for a second, Miss Lavellan. Karshol needs to be spoken to and I think you need to make some decisions about what you’re going to say when I get back.” He threatened. “Think hard, Miss Lavellan. If you have nothing of use for me, then I don’t have any use for you.” 

His shoes clicked out of the room again, slow measured steps that resonated in Ana’s ears. 

She contained her crying, she forced herself to be numb and controlled as she waited for the door to shut and pulled her phone back out. She squirmed until it fell into her lap and looked over the screen. 

She had managed to dial Sera in her earlier attempt, and now there were a handful of missed calls and messages all over the screen. She couldn’t do anything in ways of replying, but she saw a snippet of the last text Sera had sent:   
_  
Cullen is using police stuff to track your phone signal, just hang on, keep talking, don’t let them-_

Ana felt the tears well in her eyes despite herself, and she manoeuvred the phone back into her hands, pressing the redial button and then shoving the phone into her pocket. 

Help was on its way, she just needed to stall, to demand attention. 

The door slammed back open and then the footsteps were back, and Ana took a steadying breath, feeling a sharp pain in her jaw that grounded her. 

“What do you need to know?” Ana asked as the man came into view, his knuckles bloodied. He considered her has he sat down, knees bending obscenely. 

“Good choice,” he commended. “Let’s begin with the police.” 

“One of their agents, Lelliana, infiltrated Valammar with the intention of discovering the leader of the red ice distribution,” Ana began. “She hadn’t found out, and Karshol was distrustful of her. I had come into Valammar as a favour for my boss, Dorian, trying to find out who was bringing red ice into his club.” 

“Did you find out?” the man asked, looking half amused.

“No,” Ana said slowly, shaking her head. “No I didn’t, but Lelliana worked out that I was digging for information and thought that I was with the police as well. She called me into the station to find out what information I knew.” 

Someone knocked on the door and the man called out a low _come in._

Karshol walked back in, his eye was bruised and his lip was split, blood splattered across one of his cheeks. He was shaking slightly, carrying a cup of coffee that he nervously passed off to the man. 

He walked out, eyes downcast, and Ana swallowed. 

“Go on,” the man encouraged. 

“I… uh, I went into the station and told them I hadn’t found out anything yet. I’d only just met Karshol, really, he’d offered me some drugs and I’d pretended to take them so I could find out more. The police told me about the operation though, about how the Carta were only a cog in the machine, that there was someone above them. They told me they wanted my help in finding out who that was.” 

The man spread his arms. “Well, the good news is, you found him. It’s a shame you won’t be able to share the information with them.” 

“I won’t?” Ana asked, feeling fear creep into her tone. The man noticed as well, smiling to himself as he stood, placing his coffee on the seat. He took a step towards her, leaning down so he could look in her eyes. 

“You don’t have any information, Ana. And I cannot suffer people working against me, even when they do it so… gracelessly. I can’t have enemies, you see? Even unwitting ones.” 

He placed his foot on the edge of Ana’s chair and with a sudden jerk, pushed it backwards. She was flung bodily against the door, the chair breaking under her as her head jerked against the wood, sharp pain making her cry out. 

She could see his shoes approaching her, and she laid her head on the cold concrete, wondering if this was how she was going to die. 

His foot retracted and then kicked out, making contact with her ribs in a painful crack. She felt as though she was going to vomit or cry, her whole body aching as her ears were filled with ringing and the sound of gravel and… sirens? 

She grinned a bloody smile, looking up at the man. 

“My information might have been useless, but it kept you distracted for long enough.” She gloated, listening to the sound of thudding footsteps. 

There was a brief scuffle outside before the door was flung open. 

Sergeant Cassandra stepped over her inert body to incapacitate the man, taking him down easily with a knee in his back, shouting Miranda rights as Cullen leaned over Ana’s face, speaking into a walkie talkie. 

“We need an ambulance at the docks, quickly.” He said, shifting an arm under her head and another under her knees, picking her up gently and carrying her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with this story even though I have been drunk for a lot of it and I hardly ever edit anything, you are all the real MVPs. Thanks for all the loving comments here and over on tumblr as well, you guys are the best. 
> 
> amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com if you wanna come shout with me about things. I just opened commissions collaborating with a good friend of mine in order to raise money for another one of our friends! Info is on my blog, very exciting shit. We're currently working on a Hawke/Fenris soulmate AU. Anyway this has been a really long end note so I'm going to stop typing now. Wait. Now.


	21. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god WOOPS OKAY I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IT JUST HAPPENED

After Ana’s ambulance had been intercepted by a fuming Bull and a shouting Dorian, she had been escorted in the back of Bull’s car to Dorian’s mansion and deposited in the guest wing, which had been transformed into some kind of makeshift medical bay. 

“Bloody Carta assholes,” Dorian shouted, half to Ana and half on the phone he was holding. “Yes, Doctor, I’m afraid you need to come back immediately. It’ll be a longer term stint so I’ll be setting you up here. I’ll double your pay if I have to, just hurry.” He hung up the phone and shoved it roughly into his pocket, walking back to where Ana was lying.

Her pain had been numbed with a morphine drip that was standing ominously by the bed, and she didn’t feel terrible considering how much she had been battered. 

Her face was swollen, she knew that much, the paramedics had said a possible fractured jaw and two fractured ribs, as well as a nasty cut on the back of her head. 

“If Blackwall hadn’t called immediately we might have… I mean _god_ we didn’t even know you’d been kidnapped.” 

Dorian huffed an angry sigh, sitting at the end of Ana’s bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders a tense line. 

“You must hate me, sweet girl.” Dorian said to his palms. 

“You smell nice,” Ana told him earnestly as the door opened, Bull coming in with a tray of tea and a tall cup of juice with a thin pink straw in it. Ana was glad that Dorian wasn’t asking her to talk anymore, her jaw was sore and clunky, and it hurt when she opened her mouth too much. 

“How’s she holding up?” Bull asked Dorian, depositing the tea on the bedside table and then walking around the bed to sit on its opposite side, half-climbing onto the sheets so he could hold out the juice to Ana. 

She went to take it, but the drip in her arm tugged painfully and she pouted. 

“I’ll do it,” Dorian said, leaning over Ana to take the juice and holding it in front of her mouth. 

Ana took the straw between her lips, sucking happily as Bull checked the drip and plumped the pillows behind her head. 

Dorian smoothed some hair off her face as he held her juice, smiling gently when she pushed the straw out of her mouth. He put the drink down on her bedside table and sat back down near her feet. 

“Solas is going to kill us both,” Dorian said. 

“Let’s wait until the doctor sees her before we call him,” Bull suggested. 

“I took down a mafia today,” Ana said, smiling at her boss. Her wonderful, odd, eccentric boss. “I know why you pay me lots now.” 

Dorian chuckled despite himself, and Bull let out a low rumbling laugh. 

“I should pay you some kind of compensation for this, though.” Dorian muttered. “You went above and beyond today, Annabel.” 

Ana scrunched her nose. “My name isn’t Annabel.” 

“Oh? What is Ana short for, then?” 

“Aniel,” she replied, adjusting her head on the pillows. 

“Well, Aniel, I might have to buy you a damn house for all the work you’ve put in today alone.” 

“I didn’t do a lot of work, really.” Ana said. “I just kind of got kidnapped.” 

“Doctor is here,” Bull said, looking at his phone. “I’ll go get him.” 

Dorian nodded, standing as well and smoothing down his pants. “Want more juice?” He asked.

Ana nodded, and Dorian picked up her cup and sat close, letting her drink as he watched the door. 

Bull returned with an attractive man with red-blonde hair, who didn’t honestly look a whole lot like a doctor. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie, his hair pulled back into a high ponytail. 

“Anders, thank you for coming back.” Dorian said, taking the juice from Ana and ignoring her indignant sound, giving Anders a welcoming hug and then stepping back so he could see Ana. 

“Anytime Dorian, so is this our vigilante?” 

“I’m Batman.” Ana told him, and Anders smiled as he walked towards her bed, gentle fingers probing her face. 

“Her jaw is bruised but the bone isn’t damaged,” he said immediately, turning her chin slightly to the side. “The rest of the bruising is superficial, her eye and cheek will be tender but there’s not a lot that can be done. Is there more?” 

Ana nodded, reaching under the covers to pull up her ripped shirt, exposing her bra and bruised torso. 

“May I?” He asked lowly, and Ana nodded. 

Anders eyebrows raised as his fingers moved downwards, touching lightly over where the bruising was worst. His fingers were cool and careful, and the morphine was numbing her pain receptors. 

“Definitely some fractured ribs, I might have to get an x-ray.” 

“Something will be organized.” Dorian stated quickly. “So nothing permanent?” 

“You’ve got a tough one here, Mr. Pavus. I’d say no strenuous activities and some pain meds and she should be fine in a couple of months.” 

“Yay,” Ana said, raising a hand to pat Anders on the forehead. “Thank you Doctor.” 

Anders laughed, placing her hand back on the bed and stepping back to Dorian, and the two men started speaking in low voices while Bull came back around the bed to make sure she hadn’t jostled her drip. 

“Bull?” Ana said quietly. 

“Yeah, champ?” 

“Who do I ask for more juice?” 

 

Waking up from morphine-induced sleep was a lot like climbing through a cave of cobwebs, Ana decided. Her eyes were unwilling to open, and her jaw felt huge and painful, her torso suddenly full of stabbing pain. 

She groaned, forcing her eyes away from shutting and looking around the room. 

She was greeted with the strangest assembly of people she had ever seen. 

Next to her, on the bed, was Sera. Lelliana was sitting near her feet, and Varric was in the corner of the room next to Blackwall. Solas was leaning against the door speaking lowly with Bull, and Dorian was sipping tea in a low settee near the window. 

“Weird,” Ana mumbled. 

“Morning there sleepyhead, what’d I tell you about not dying?” Sera said first, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

“I’m glad to see you’re ok.” Lelliana said gently. 

“Relieved, is the word I’d use.” Blackwall chimed. “Thought they’d bloody killed you when that door shut.” 

“I was slightly more optimistic.” Lelliana added. 

“You won the good fight, kiddo.” Varric said with a low laugh. 

Ana smiled and looked over at Solas, but he was avoiding her eyes and still chatting with Bull. 

Anders walked into the room, squeezing around Bull and coming straight for her bed. 

“I’ll give you some more pain meds in a second,” He promised, turning to the rest of the room. “They’ll make her a bit spacey, though, so if you wanna say anything you should do it now.” 

“Congratulations,” Varric said bluntly, giving her a wide smile. 

“Don’t ever make me worry like that again,” Blackwall submitted. 

“Ditto,” Sera said next to her, ruffling her hair and getting up from the bed. 

“Thank you for your assistance,” Lelliana smiled, standing up. 

Anders was fiddling with her drip, and she waited for the pain relief to start. 

“Thank you all for coming, you guys are great.” She offered, laying back in bed. 

“Get some sleep, little rabbit.” Bull said from the doorway. “I’ll get more juice when you wake up.” 

Ana smiled gently as she felt the drugs enter her system, slowing everything down. 

 

Ana awoke a second time to a mostly empty room – the only changed objects were a fresh cup of juice on her bedside table and a sleeping History Professor on the settee Dorian had been in. 

“Solas?” She croaked, sitting up slightly in bed and wincing at her ribs. 

He awoke slowly, turning to where she was and then rubbing his eyes. “Ana,” he said softly. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, remembering his earlier silence. 

Solas shook his head, standing up and walking over to the bed, sitting down next to her. 

“Am _I_ okay?” He repeated, fingertips brushing against her cheek. “Ana, god. You should see yourself.” 

“Not good?” She asked, grinning tightly. 

“You’re beautiful,” He amended quickly. “You’re just… hurt.” 

He sighed, dropping his hand back to his lap. 

“This was supposed to just be casual,” He spoke to the wall. “A fling between a student and professor, this was never supposed to be as… domestic, as we made it.” 

Ana’s eyes were scanning over his profile, but it was shadowed in the darkened room. 

“It can be casual,” Ana said quickly. 

“When you told me you didn’t want labels I thought you meant… that you weren’t interested in this getting serious but…” He bit his lip, hard enough that Ana could see the movement. “Ana when I heard about what happened to you I just…” 

Ana fit one of her hands onto her lap, taking his fingers and squeezing. “It’s ok,” 

“It isn’t.” He snapped, dropping her hand and standing up. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place, and now I have feelings for a student and it isn’t right, Ana. I can’t continue it.” 

“Are you… breaking up with me?” Ana asked incredulously. “After I’ve been bashed by a psychopathic Mafia head?”

“Ana-”

“I get that you’re upset but _Jesus,_ Solas. Pick your times better. Fine, if you want to go then _go._ I’ll be here.” Ana said bluntly, blinking away the stinging tears in her eyes.

She wanted to fold her arms for effect, but her ribs were aching now, burning against her sternum and making the tears fall faster. 

“Can you call Anders,” She added, her voice breaking at the end, looking towards the window so she wouldn’t have to see him leave. 

She heard the footsteps go, the door open and close. Soon Anders was at her side, adjusting her drip and smiling serenely, his hair sleep mussed. 

“I’m sorry for waking you.” Ana said quickly. 

“It’s fine, honestly. It’s what they’re paying me for.” 

“Did… did you see Solas leave?” She asked tentatively. 

“The bald man? Yes, he came and woke me up and then left.” 

Ana nodded stiffly, trying not to let Ander’s see as the tears fell sharply down her jaw and onto her collarbones. 

 

It took fractured ribs six weeks to heal, and after a long argument with Dorian, Ana had managed to negotiate with him to let her go back to her own dorm room. Anders would make weekly calls for her wellbeing, she would put ice on the damaged area, and Dorian even organized Solas to email her all class work so she could write assignments and submit them online. 

The impersonal emailing was grating, but Ana dealt with it out of necessity. She pushed thoughts of Solas as her lover out of her head, focussing instead on Solas as her history professor. 

She wrote High Distinction worthy assignments and grinned self-satisfactorily when she got the high marks back. She did her breathing exercises and let Sera feed her warm soup (even though she was more than capable of feeding herself at this point). 

She even accepted the shiny new laptop that Dorian had sent to her wordlessly, Bull showing up with it under one arm and a crate of juice boxes in the other. 

After a whole month the walls of her dorm were oppressive, but she stayed in her makeshift nest. She had purchased a gaming console with her excessive amount of cash, and had gotten far too involved in multiple accounts on _Sunset Overdrive_ and _Borderlands_ in between writing assignments. 

At the arrival of week five, Ana made an executive decision that she was, in fact, healthy enough to go to _one_ stupid lecture. 

She wasn’t overly excited at the thought of seeing Solas, but it was an excuse to leave the room that Sera seemed to be buying, and she took the opportunity with great relish. 

Ana arrived at the lecture theatre early, taking her time to walk across the campus and breathe in the fresh air, stopping to talk to random students she recognized, pausing at the café to buy herself a flat white to-go and cradling the warm cardboard cup as she stepped into the building. 

Dagna greeted her enthusiastically, hugging a little too hard and making her wince as she sat. 

“What happened to you, you just disappeared.” Dagna said with wonder, taking out her pens. 

“Oh, lots of scandalous adventures.” Ana replied mysteriously. 

“Give me more,” Dagna whined. 

Ana laughed. “I fractured my ribs, I was on bedrest.” 

“Jesus that must have hurt. My cousin did that when we were little, he cried for like an hour. Glad to see you back, though.” She said with a grin, turning to the front. 

Ana turned as well, and wasn’t prepared for what she saw. 

Solas looked fine, to her chagrin. _Better_ than fine. 

He was in a crisp suit with his reading glasses perched perfectly on his nose. His jawline was more perfect than she remembered, the dusting of freckles delicious across his high cheekbones. 

His eyes glanced over her but his eyes didn’t stick, and she swallowed loudly as she opened her notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY.   
> Come shout at me: amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com  
> My FenHawke commission is almost finished and will be posted on my tumblr shortly, if you want to commission a piece, come on over to tumblr for details!   
> People who I took prompts from in this story: they will be filled in later chapters! You can look forward to some jealous!Solas and some domme!Ana <3


	22. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update - I was working on my Fenhawke piece 'Branded' (go check it out if you're of a mind! It was a project of love and smutty headcanons). I think there will probably be about two or three more chapters on this then I think we'll call it a day. Lots of love to everyone who has stuck by me, and to new readers who are just starting to realize I have no idea what I'm doing.

The searing white blankness of Ana’s History exam burned up at her from her one-person table in the examination room. They had been advised that reading time had begun – in three hours she would be technically finished her first semester at university. 

Solas had come in at the beginning of the exam, whispered something to the moderators and given everyone a good luck speech, but now he was gone, and all that was left were 150 or so students with panicked expressions and 6 older men and women patrolling the aisles. 

Tonight Dorian was throwing her a party – well, sort of. He had invited her back to the top floor of Pavus with any friends she wanted to bring along, and Ana was excited to be going back. 

Sera, however, was still going with her exams. And, well… Ana wasn’t sure she knew many other people. 

“Reading time has finished, you may begin your exams,” 

Ana sucked in a breath and picked up her pen, flipping the exam over and beginning to read the first question. 

 

She was unsure of how she had performed in the exam, she knew she was averaging a High Distinction and there shouldn’t be any reason that she had done any worse than her assignments. She chewed her lip contemplatively as she walked back to her dorm. 

Her ribs had completely healed – well, they still twinged sometimes if she wasn’t careful. She had a new scar as well, a neat little cut over her bottom lip. She didn’t mind it, though she wondered how she was going to explain it to her mother. 

As she walked she noticed Solas across the oval, heading somewhere with a degree of professionality. He had dark sunglasses on and a white button down shirt. He looked… fucking _delicious._

Ana forced herself to look away, and almost walked straight into another student. 

“Ana!” The student said suddenly, and she looked up into Zevran’s face. 

“Hey,” Ana replied with a smile, accepting his quick hug. “What’s up?”

“Just heading to my last exam,” He replied with a wide grin. “Then I guess it’s party time. Except, not party time because all my friends are still studying. How about you?” 

“Just did my last exam,” Ana nodded, a plan forming in her mind. “Hey, how would you like to come out celebrating with me?” 

Zevran raised his eyebrows. “Sounds great! What’s the plan Miss Ana?” 

“I was going to head into Pavus around 8 tonight,” Ana begun. 

“Woah,” Zevran cut her off. “So we can stand around in line for two hours and then get rejected? Why don’t we just go to one of the other clubs?”

Ana giggled, “I’m friends with the guy who owns Pavus, he’s booked out the top floor for me in celebration, but if I don’t bring anyone it’s just going to be me, him, and the bartender.” 

“You know Dorian Pavus?”

Ana nodded. 

“You can get us to the top floor of Pavus?”

Ana nodded again. 

Zevran blew out a loud breath. “Shit, Ana, maybe we should hang out more often. Alright then, I’ll meet you there at 8?” 

“If you wanna come to my dorm beforehand, Dorian is sending a driver for me. That way we don’t have to walk in.” 

Zevran shook his head. “We definitely need to hang out more.” 

 

The black dress she had worn her first night was hanging temptingly in her wardrobe, and Ana wondered if it would be too nostalgic to wear it. 

“Fuck it,” she muttered, pulling out the soft material and matching it with black stilettos. 

She had learned enough from Vanitha to do her own makeup, but her wings were never quite as precise as they could be. She always remembered Dorian’s philosophy though:   
If you make a mistake, cover it with glitter. 

She sparkled like a new star, her chest and face coated in shimmer as she walked into the carpark and saw the sleek black car that Dorian had sent for her, an unknown driver waving with a smile. 

“Mr. Pavus said to tell you not to worry and I am definitely not kidnapping you, and to prove it I was to tell you that his heels were purple when he taught you how to walk.” The man said uncertainly. 

“Thank you,” Ana grinned. “I’m just waiting for a friend.” 

“Ana!” Zevran called, and she turned to see him approaching. His long hair was tamed into a low ponytail and he was wearing a well-tailored suit – nothing as opulent as Dorian wore, but still form-fitting and incredibly attractive on his lithe body. “You look amazing,” he complimented. 

“Thanks,” Ana smiled. “You don’t scrub up too bad yourself, you ready to go?” 

“Of course,” Zevran said, his eyes widening as he took in the car, opening a door for Ana and letting her climb in. 

They arrived at Pavus and Zevran’s eyes stayed bright as he looked over the line of people scrambling to get in the door. They got out of the car and walked straight for Bull. 

“Ana! Looking gorgeous. Good to see you walking around again.” 

“Thanks Bull,” Ana gave him a long hug, wincing a bit at his strength. “It’s good to be out of bed.” 

“Dorian is waiting upstairs, he had Moi make a new cocktail for you that she’s pretty excited about. I think he’s finishing up some business tonight but then he’s all yours.” 

“Will you be joining us?” Ana asked.

Bull shrugged. “I might get Krem to take the door for a while so I can join for a bit, don’t get too drunk without me!”

“No promises,” she winked, linking her arm with Zevran’s and guiding him into the club. 

Pavus was still amazing to her, and she let the music and lights wash over her as she walked towards the stairs, grinning to herself at Zevran’s expression as he took in all of the sights, remembering her first night and the way her face must have looked. 

“Going up,” she commented, gesturing towards the steps. 

“This is insane,” he replied. 

They walked up towards the third floor, familiar eyes glued to her gait as she passed the first and second floors, coming to her usual nest and grinning as she saw Moi at the bar.

Varric was on one of the couches, and Blackwall was on another, Dorian was nowhere to be found but his office door was closed. 

She took Zevran over to the couches and introduced him to Blackwall and Varric, Moi making her way over as they sat. She had four drinks on a silver tray, all red and tall and sparkling.

“These are my Lavellan Cocktails,” She told them, passing them out. “Tall, red, and sweet.” 

“Oh, you.” Ana grinned, kissing her on the cheek and sipping her drink. It rolled over her tongue like candied fruit, all sweet and thick. She could feel the alcohol permeating in her limbs as soon as it settled in her stomach. 

Zevran’s arm was resting against the back of the couch, and she scooted into his body comfortably. He looked amused at the gesture, and placed his free hand on her naked thigh, fingers drumming against her skin. 

Varric saw the movement and winked at her. “So is this the new beau?” He asked.

Blackwall’s eyes turned judging as he took in Zevran, then, scrutinizing him. 

“No, he’s a friend from University.” 

“You have other friends?” Varric asked in mock betrayal. “And here I thought you only hung around men 10 or more years older than you.” 

As if on cue, Dorian’s office door opened. 

If ‘concluding business’ had been really considered by Ana, she might have been less shocked to see Solas. As it was, she felt her mouth fall open as her professor came out of the door, his conversation with Dorian coming to a halt as he took in the scene in front of him. 

She watched as his eyes first landed on her, taking in her outfit, then landing suddenly on where Zevran’s fingers were hooked just above her knee, his other arm draped around her shoulders. 

He swallowed, his eyes turning towards the floor as he muttered something to Dorian and then walked straight for the stairs, not turning back. 

Ana’s stomach was in knots, her breathing suddenly shallow. She wished he didn’t have this effect on her, she wished she could shake it off, but as it was she felt… hollow. Like she was going to start crying again. 

But then Dorian glided towards them, gesturing for her to stand so he could hug her. 

“Congratulations on finishing the semester, Ana. Touch and go for a while there, wasn’t it? Now, who is your attractive friend?” 

“Zevran,” Ana said, trying to keep the sadness from her voice, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. “He, uh, he’s a friend from University.”

“Pleasure,” Zevran said weakly, his eyes skating over Dorian with unbridled amazement. 

“Indeed,” Dorian replied, grinning like a cat. “A pleasure to meet you as well. Now, sitting around is all well and good, but this is a celebration. Let’s drink some more and then head downstairs! I think we could all do with a dance.”

“You’re going to come downstairs?” Ana asked incredulously. 

“Well, it _is_ my nightclub after all.” Dorian muttered, swiping Ana’s drink and taking a long sip. 

“One second,” Ana muttered, eyes still darting towards the stairs. “I just want to…” 

She couldn’t think of a good enough excuse, so she instead just stood and left, heels clicking against the tiles as she took to the steps, thanking Dorian internally for her stiletto lessons as she practically ran towards the first floor. 

She darted out of the tunnel, ducking in between groups of girls until she emerged on the street, hair flicking into her eyes as she looked around for Solas. 

He was climbing into his car across the street, his shoulders a tense line and his brow furrowed. 

“Bull, watch my back.” Ana shouted, running into the middle of the road and hoping that incoming traffic would just _stop_ for a second. 

Solas’ car was coming to life, headlights switching on as she arrived in front of it, slightly blinded by their intensity as she looked towards the driver’s seat, her palms flattening against the hood. 

She stood there breathlessly for five seconds – counting the beats of her heart and watching the darkened windscreen until the lights finally clicked off and her vision cleared. 

Solas was sitting with his hands on the wheel, fingers tapping out a beat against the leather as he considered her with pursed lips. 

His eyebrows raised and she swallowed, unsure of how to proceed. 

She walked around to his side of the car, watching as the electric window _buzzed_ downwards. 

“Miss Lavellan,” Solas greeted as if he hadn’t just watched her run across a road and manhandle the front of his car. 

“Solas,” she said softly. “I… I need to talk to you.” 

“Now is perhaps not the time, are you not celebrating the end of your semester?”

“I am,” Ana agreed. “I just wanted to say that…” 

She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. That her heart hurt now that he was gone, that she thought it was just sex – but it was never that. Not from the very first moment she saw him. 

She bent over, aware that her ass was probably entirely visible to anyone walking behind her. 

“I just wanted to say that I don’t want it to be over.” She said, voice breaking embarrassingly as her eyes scanned his features. “And I’m not just talking about the sex. I miss having you around.” 

“Ana,” Solas sighed. 

She surged forward, her upper body shoving into the car so she could kiss him, harsh and desperate. 

Her hands were busy holding her body upright against his car door, so she made use of her mouth, biting his lips and licking into him. He was unresponsive for a second before his hands finally left the steering wheel, touching the back of her hair with impossible gentleness, mouth pliant against hers. 

She held her breath, not wanting the moment to end, kissing along his jaw when he pulled away. 

“I miss you,” she whispered, pulling herself out of the car to stand on the curb, hugging her arms around herself, her mouth still tasting the wonderful cinnamon and coffee flavour of him. 

He looked impossibly sad, looking forwards rather than straight at her. Eventually, he sighed. It was a sigh of resolve, something that told Ana she had perhaps won this round. 

“Come to my house tomorrow, we can discuss matters.” He said. 

“Thank you, Solas,” Ana gushed, trying not to let the grin split her features. It happened anyway, and Solas gave an amused huff at her expression. 

“Go enjoy yourself,” he said. He frowned for a second before continuing, “You look beautiful.” 

Ana blushed. “Thank you,” she said delicately, and Solas gave a stern nod. 

“See you tomorrow,” Solas said then, key turning in his ignition again. She obligingly stepped backwards, letting him reverse his car expertly and then drive down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got re-inspired on the Solas front from my favourite DAI fanfic writer - ElvenSemi (hobaglavellan on tumblr), and by a very skilled Solas RPer (varvhenasansolasan.tumblr.com)


	23. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for smut. Mizukineko wanted dom!Ana and so help me god, she got some dom!Ana.

Clothes could say a lot about a person – their intentions, their status, their frame of mind. Dorian had taught her that, ultimately, each lesson involving her standing in the change room while he fluttered around her body. He had taught her, as well, by the way he dressed himself – by the way his husband and his clients and his staff dressed. 

From what she had learned, she could guess that Solas’ current attire meant that he was not as relaxed as his demeanour suggested. His sleeves were buttoned at the wrist, his pants pressed smooth and his shoes tied in neat little knot despite the fact he was in his own home. 

Ana was in her worn blue jeans and sneakers, hair loose and shirt casual. She guessed they might have never looked as much like professor and student as they did in this moment. 

“Come in,” he offered quietly, and she nodded as she crossed his doormat and stepped into his foyer, wondering if she should go straight to the kitchen or the lounge room or _(unlikely)_ his bedroom. 

Solas closed the door behind her and took the lead, crossing in clicking footsteps into the kitchen. She followed him awkwardly, sneakers squeaking as she approached one of the tall stools and sat in it. Solas was crossing to the other side of the island, like a barrier between them. 

“You wanted to talk?” he prompted, turning on his kettle. 

“I’m not an adrenaline junkie,” Ana began. 

This wasn’t how she had planned the conversation going when she was in the shower. 

Solas didn’t comment, tinkering with a mug and pulling down two tea bags from a container. 

“I agreed to Dorian’s plan because I wanted to help – I felt somehow obliged because there are a lot of things I want to do something about but I…” Ana trailed off.

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Ana.” Solas stated bluntly. “I terminated our relationship because my emotional involvement was inappropriate.” 

“Inappropriate?” Ana echoed. “So the sex was fine, but feelings are inappropriate?” 

Solas sighed, the line of his shoulders tensing as the kettle began to bubble. 

“I am 32, Ana.” He said softly, resuming his work, his hands skirting to the fridge to pull out milk. “Of _course_ feelings are inappropriate.” 

She stood from the stool and walked around the island, pausing before she reached him, unsure fingers reaching but not contacting as he turned where he was standing and considered her, jar of sugar in one hand and teaspoon in the other. 

“Do you take sugar?” He asked, seemingly fine with her proximity. 

“Three,” She answered.

His mouth twisted. “Hardly good for your health.”

“I do a lot of things that aren’t,” she shot back, making his lips quirk. 

“I’m inclined to agree.” He added sugar to the two mugs he had set out and then turned to Ana. “Tea should be ready soon.”

She nodded, her fingers still itching by her sides to just _grab_ him. 

He seemed, like an animal trapped, to know what she was thinking and busied himself with the kettle. She leaned against the island in the kitchen, the cool marble a grounding force against her arms. 

He took the two mugs and gestured with a nod towards the lounge, so she set towards the room, toeing off her shoes before she stepped onto the carpet. 

He sat down in the corner of one couch, sipping his tea and then placing it on the coffee table. Boldly, she sat down next to him rather than take the other couch, thigh pressing against his as she leaned back and considered him. 

“I meant what I said last night,” she said. “I miss you, and I don’t care if it’s inappropriate.” 

Solas nodded slowly. “It is kinder, however, for us to end this quickly. We can’t… have a normal relationship. I’ll be your professor for the next two years, Ana. I can’t be… anything else to you. Even if I would like to.” 

“Would you?” Ana asked quickly, her self-consciousness controlling her tongue. 

He sighed again. “Of course,” He said. “You are beautiful and intelligent and caring, Ana. Any man would be lucky to have you.” 

“Flatterer,” She shot back. 

“But-”

His sentence was cut off when Ana took his jaw in her palm, turning his face towards hers so she could kiss him, sweetly and gently on the cupid's-bow of his mouth. 

She leaned back and he shook his head, a half-smile on his features. She turned towards her tea, thinking maybe it had been a stupid move. But then there were palms, warm, _glorious_ palms on her upper arms, and he pulled her back into him and kissed her soundly. 

He was holding her impossibly close, kissing her forcefully and meaningfully, like maybe he had also missed her. 

She pushed forwards onto him, bending her knees to straddle his waist, fingers coming back to his jaw so she could kiss him properly, small noises escaping her mouth. 

His hands were loosening on her arms, she could feel him pulling back. Her fingers lowered from his jaw, grasping his shoulders instead. 

He released her lips, his breathing harsh. “Ana,” he growled. “We can’t, I’m trying to tell you-”

“Shh,” She replied, adjusting her position to press salaciously against his pelvis, a soft groan escaping her at the tell-tale feeling of hardness against her thigh. “I want you.”

His hands gripped her thighs, meaning to push her away, and she caught his wrists in between her fingers, pulling them together and pressing them above his head, holding him down as she leaned down to nip against his neck, licking his pulse point. 

“Ana,” he whispered, tugging out of her grip. She held him more forcefully, pinning him to the couch and kissing him hard. He consented to her weight, letting her mouth cover his. 

She sat back on him, releasing his wrists and biting her lip. 

“You should go to your bed,” she told him. 

“Is that so?” he asked, playful tone present. 

She nodded. “If you’re going to dump me again, I want one more time with you. I won’t pressure you after this, but you should know… I don’t care about any of your objections. I want to be with you, in every capacity.” 

Solas looked contemplative for a moment, and finally nodded. “I don’t have the strength to turn you down,” he said self-deprecatingly. “If you would have me once more then… I suppose I find your terms amicable. You will have to get off me if you would like me to move, though.” 

Ana grinned, leaning down to kiss him again before climbing off ungracefully. 

Solas stood on slightly-wobbly legs, the outline of his erection a delicious press against his pants. Ana bit her lip as his eyes seemed to flick between his own pants and her eyes.

He shook his head, huffing a laugh before turning and walking towards his room. 

She let him leave, deciding that _he_ would be the one in suspense for once as she picked up her mug of cooling tea and took a sip, letting the sweetness coat her tongue.

Her stomach was full of butterflies, wondering if this truly would be their last time together. She didn’t want it to be – not when Solas was one of the few men she still enjoyed the company of despite having slept with. 

She took another gulp of tea before setting off after him, walking the familiar maze of his house before she found his room. 

He was laying on the bed, his shoes removed and his shirt rolled to the elbows. He looked astoundingly beautiful, his skin a contrast against the black sheets, his eyes alert and questioning. 

He made to stand when she entered, but she gestured him back down, climbing onto the bed and crawling over his body, pinning him again with relish and kissing along his collarbone, breathing in his warm smell as she unbuttoned his shirt, licking down his chest and kissing above his bellybutton, pushing the shirt open and half-off his shoulders.

He was mercifully silent as she traced her hands down his arms, taking his wrists again and pinning them above his head, climbing on top of his body and looking down at him, checking he was okay. 

“Do you mean to restrain me, Miss Lavellan?” He asked, a slight warning in his voice. 

She tightened her grip on his wrists, feeling the bones under his skin. “I mean to punish you,” she answered lowly, feeling a thrill of power at the gaze he sent her way. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes,” she said, rolling her hips against his and feeling as his cock twitched against her ass. “for hurting me.” 

She let go of his wrists and he left them above his head, seemingly interested in where she was going. 

“Stay,” she commanded, climbing off him and standing beside the bed, her fingers shaking slightly as she took the seam of her shirt between her fingers, pulling it up and off, and throwing it into the corner. 

She was wearing a piece of lingerie Dorian had bought for her, completely see-through and in red lace. Solas’ breath stuttered, and she smiled. 

She undid the top button of her jeans, revealing matching panties as she tugged them downwards, turning so he could appreciate the way they accentuated the curve of her ass, red lace cupping her hips in sensuous lines as she stepped out of her pants and retook her position on the bed, pressing the soft skin of her stomach against him. 

Solas hummed in approval as she took his mouth again, licking against his lips. 

“If you’d like to…” Solas began, eyes darting over Ana’s face as he considered the second part of his sentence. There was something strange about his demeanour he looked almost… self-conscious?   
_  
Embarrassed?_

“Solas?” Ana prompted. 

“My bottom drawer,” Solas answered carefully, scanning her features to take in her reaction. 

She frowned as she leaned over his body, probably giving him a fantastic view of her ass.

She tugged open the drawer and looked inside, realizing at once why he had been embarrassed. 

There was a set of straps inside, what looked like a gag, a paddle, and some other paraphilia that she supposed all had some kind of sexual use. 

“Interesting,” Ana said softly. “Do you do this kind of thing regularly?”

“Not at all,” Solas replied smoothly. “A previous woman I was intimate with liked being… tied up.” 

Ana ignored the stab of jealousy – of _course_ Solas had been with other women. She took the straps from the drawer and examined them. 

They were soft, like cloth handcuffs that seemed to be able to be tightened on two ends – one for the bed post, and one for a wrist. 

A low curl of arousal came into Ana’s belly as she repositioned herself on the bed. 

“Show me,” Ana said, and Solas sat up, Ana still in his lap, to take one of the straps. 

He gestured for her to hold out a wrist, but Ana shook her head. 

Solas licked his lips, pushing up a sleeve so he could demonstrate how the strap fitted over his hand, and Ana tightened the restraint, doing the same to his other wrist. 

“The other end fits over the bed post and then you tie it in a knot.” He explained.

“Like this?” Ana asked, stretching out one of his long arms and slipping the material around his bed post, tying it with skilled fingers. 

Solas swallowed, nodding. She grinned down at him, binding his other arm to the bed post and then sitting back against his thighs, admiring the view. 

He had long, firm arms, his shirt bunched around his shoulders. His chest was bare, moving with breaths, his face flushed as he looked at her with quizzical eyes. 

She kissed him again, her fingers on his collarbones. She could feel his muscles moving, adjusting. 

“Tell me if you don’t want this,” she said quickly. 

“Do it,” he growled, and Ana tutted. 

“I hardly think you’re in any position to be making commands.” She told him, crawling down his body and unbuttoning his slacks. She undid the zip and pulled his underpants to the side, letting his cock spring free. 

She licked a slow line from base to tip and he groaned, throwing his head against the pillows, his arms tensing in their restraints as she swallowed him slowly, savouring his flavor against her tongue. 

He thrusted shallowly, pushing the tip into her throat. 

She pulled off him, tucking him back into his pants as she tutted. 

“I think you’re having trouble remembering who is in control here,” she told him gently. 

“S-sorry, Ana.” He stuttered at her tone as she dragged a slow finger over his cock, climbing back up his body. 

“Miss Lavellan,” she corrected, biting his neck. 

“Sorry Miss Lavellan,” he said quickly, and Ana nodded, climbing further up his body. 

She pushed herself into a standing position on his bed, moving so her feet were either side of his head, tucking her ankles under his shoulders and then kneeling slowly, so his face was framed by her thighs. 

His breathing was hot on the soft skin of her inner thighs, his eyes dark. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, his lips kissed dark red and his eyes fluttering close, anticipating her actions. 

“You want to show me how sorry you are, don’t you?” Ana asked, her voice shaky. 

“Please,” Solas breathed, mouth open and ready, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

Ana felt arousal low in her stomach, and when Solas let a cool breath out she could feel how damp her panties were. Her nipples were hard, rubbing against the lace on the inside of her bra and making her whole body feel tingly and hot. 

She lowered herself slowly, not-quite touching Solas. He pulled against his restraints, neck straining to lick a heavy line across her panties, tasting her arousal and groaning. At the feeling, Ana sunk down lower, and Solas groaned as he mouthed against her lace-covered pussy. 

His teeth found the edge of her panties and pulled them aside with a harsh movement so he could taste her, tongue dipping into her hole, and Ana let out a throaty moan. 

She hooked a finger around the front of her panties, pulling them further to the side as Solas pushed his tongue into her, fucking her gently with the thick wetness. 

Filthy wet noises spurred on Ana’s arousal as Solas moved his mouth to her clit, lapping across her with slow, deliberate movements, making her eyes flutter shut and her fingers clench against his bedframe. 

Her hips moved imperceptibly against his mouth, and he slowed his actions, pushing his tongue firmly against her clit and holding it still. 

She took the hint, moving her body with careful movements, riding his tongue against her clit with shaky movements, whispering his name and moaning softly, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself aware. 

“G-good boy,” She moaned, and Solas flicked his tongue over her in response. She traced fingers over his head to the back of his neck, holding him firmly against her pussy and moaning as he resumed his ministrations, clever tongue moving over her in wet, hot pushes. 

Her orgasm was low in her stomach, making every part of her feel like it was shaking as she released his head to rub her own fingers over her nipple, the scratch of lace making her bite her lip as Solas groaned underneath her, watching as she pleasured herself. 

“Want me to come on your tongue?” Ana asked, looking down at him and watching as he nodded, tongue going back to her entrance, the tip of his nose teasing against her clit. 

She moaned loudly, fingers scratching against his headboard as her orgasm crested. She could feel Solas lapping at her wetness as she shuddered, stuttering out his name and feeling strands of hair catch on the sweat of her forehead. 

She sucked in a breath, using the wall behind Solas’ bed to stand up and climb off of his face, kneeling instead beside his body to untie him. 

“Wait,” Solas said quickly, and Ana’s fingers paused where they were about to release him. 

She raised her eyebrows, taking in the slick on his face, his swollen lips, his bare chest. Her eyes got to his cock, then, straining in his pants. 

She grinned at him. “You want me to keep you in these a bit longer?” She asked, running a fingernail over the soft material of his restraints. 

Solas nodded and Ana’s grin widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, more smut in next chapter I PROMISE. Ok I have been writing smut since I was 18 so like... 3 years now. And may I just say, writing the riding of Solas' face is the ONLY time I, as a writer, have been blushing furiously. After the sentence where I described how his face looked between Ana's thighs I had to go and have a cigarette before I could continue. Dear sweet mother of christ. ANYWAY, I do hope you enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who keeps commenting and messaging me on tumblr and being generally abusive in a loving way.   
> amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com
> 
> Ana's Bra (NSFW): http://shop.hopelesslingerie.com/collections/supervixen/products/rachel-bralette-1  
> Ana's Underpants (NSFW): http://shop.hopelesslingerie.com/collections/knickers/products/lauren-knickers


	24. Finishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for more smut and also for my inability to finish a story.

Solas’ fingers were clenching sporadically in their restraints as Ana teased him, kissing along his hip bones with wet, sucking kisses. 

She had removed his pants and spent a good while kissing his mouth clean, licking her wetness off his chin and then shoving her tongue into his mouth, swallowing his needy groans as he squirmed underneath her. 

She was breathing hot air onto his cock, just where the wet spot near the tip had formed. It was taking immeasurable self-control not to simply rip his underwear open and swallow him – but she was taking a turn at being the dominant one, and she wanted Solas to want it as badly as she did. 

Ana was going to remind him, one movement at a time, that staying with her was definitely worth his time, despite his complaints. 

“Please,” Solas huffed. His eyes were screwed shut, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. His breathing was heavy, chest moving with each inhalation and exhalation. 

Ana scraped her fingernails down his stomach, leaving thin white lines that faded to red, making Solas shudder as her fingertips caught in the waistband of his underpants, tugging them down slowly. 

His cock twitched when the air hit it, the tip red and leaking. She pulled his underwear down his long legs, flicking them into the corner and taking one ankle in hand, kissing against the bone and following the line of his leg upwards, kissing his knee then his thigh. 

She ghosted her hand over his erection, touching his hips and his thighs with gentle fingers. Solas whined, pulling against his restraints again. 

“I rather like having you like this,” Ana commented with a grin. 

He looked down his body to where she was kneeling, attempting a stern face but looking more on the desperate side. 

“Really?” He asked, his voice breathy. 

“Mm,” Ana hummed, leaning down and licking a stripe over his cock. 

“Hnng- _Ana.”_ Solas groaned, back arching. 

She licked lower, her tongue pressing softly against his balls, opening her mouth to suck gently as Solas shuddered under her, his legs tensing and untensing. 

She mouthed up his cock, breathing hot air over the shape of his erection as she licked the pre-cum off his stomach where it had gathered, the salty taste of him filling her mouth. She lapped the flavour from the soft head of his cock, dextrous tongue working over the flared head until he was moaning. 

“Please, Ana, p-please, I can’t, I’m-” he bit out the words, teeth clenched as the sentence dissolved into a moan when she placed her mouth over him, the weight of him hitting the roof of her mouth as she licked the underside, bobbing her head and sucking in her cheeks. 

The velvet inside of her cheeks coated his cock as she set a torturously slow rhythm, head ducking up and down in strokes that made his hips stutter. 

One of her hands cupped his balls as she sped up slightly, hair falling over one shoulder as she sucked him wetly, pushing further to take him into her throat, breathing through her nose so she could swallow around him. 

“F-fuck,” he cursed, the sound sending a bolt of pleasure and power through her that made her want to take him apart, her pace quickening, fucking her mouth on him until his moaning was more desperate, at a higher pitch. 

She pulled off, licking with the tip of her tongue up the underside, letting his cock hit his stomach. 

Solas looked down at her with wide eyes, like maybe she didn’t realize that he was about to come. 

He could see from her grin, though, that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Ana waited until his breathing resumed regularity before taking him back into her mouth, starting a ruthless pace, all tongue and spit and no finesse, bobbing enthusiastically until she could hear the headboard shaking with the effort of holding his wrists in place. 

“No, _please,_ Ana,” he huffed when she pulled away again, fingers circling his cock loosely, holding him and feeling him throbbing in her hand. 

His balls felt tight as she cupped them, tongue flicking against the slit of his cock, swallowing pre-cum and teasing him with slow strokes. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Solas guessed, stomach clenching deliciously as she took him back into her mouth. 

She pulled back, letting him bump against her lips. “I’m making this count,” she replied, pulling him back into her throat. 

“Ana,” Solas groaned as she moved against him, shoulders tense from the movement, her mouth feeling swollen and her throat protesting as she sucked him expertly, licking and sucking and making him wait – she fought the urge to smile this time when he began to breathe more heavily, moans turning frantic. 

Instead of pulling away, she quickened her pace, swallowing him greedily and holding onto his thighs, urging him towards orgasm with long strokes of her mouth. 

Solas let out a surprised noise, moaning low and deep as he gushed down her throat and she swallowed hotly, eyes closing as she breathed through her nose in measured breaths. 

She pulled off him, feeling some of his come against her lip as she crawled up the bed. 

Solas seemed content not to move, his breathing irregular and his eyes wide. 

She carefully untied one of his wrists, noticing the angry red marks and moving to untie the other wrist quickly. 

“I think you struggled too much,” Ana commented cheekily, rubbing his wrists. 

Solas’ eyes suddenly found her face, and he seemed to realize that he was free from his bindings. 

In a startlingly quick movement, he grabbed her waist and flipped on top of her, so Ana was on her back. 

He didn’t need the straps, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and holding her in place as he bit down against her neck. 

“You tease too much,” he told her, his voice low and dangerous, his body a hot, hard line against hers. 

“Solas,” Ana breathed, feeling as his teeth scraped along her collarbone and his hand moved roughly down her stomach, taking her panties between his forefinger and thumb and tugging them off. 

She raised her knees obligingly, feeling her heart pound in her ears as he lifted his thigh to pin her in that position, her wrists above her head, her knees against her chest, her pussy bare and exposed as Solas rubbed a hand against her ass, fingertips dipping into her slit. 

He let out a low moan to find she was still wet, almost dripping as he slid a long finger inside of her, pumping it in and out with careful movements. 

“So hot and wet for me,” Solas said, his voice whisper-quiet against her ear as his pace sped up, adding a second finger. “Take anything, won’t you?” 

“Y-yes,” Ana groaned, suddenly overwhelmed as he repositioned his body, lying in between her thighs to continue fingering her with precise strokes. 

His smallest finger found her hole, coating it in her wetness before sliding down lower, rubbing against the puckered skin of her ass, teasing her. 

“Want it?” He asked gently, and Ana nodded frantically. It felt ticklish, almost. She was no stranger to trying new things – and she had tried it herself a few times. Anal didn’t appeal to her, but one finger was… 

Well, judging by the high keening noise that left her mouth as Solas pushed inwards, it wasn’t completely awful. 

His hand was warm and thick and wonderful, and Ana threw her head back against her outstretched arms, moaning at the feeling of being owned and pinned and _fucked_ by Solas. 

“Couldn’t stay away,” Solas whispered, crooking his fingers inside of her. “Why?”

“Please, Solas. I… _fuck_ …” Ana managed, squirming against his fingers. 

“Tell me,” Solas demanded, taking his fingers away completely. 

Ana groaned as his fingertips teased her thighs. “I… I want you, all the time. Don’t want other people. Not just sex though, I – _ah-”_

Her sentence was cut off when he stroked against her clit, letting her feel the weight of his hand. 

“I have… _nng,_ feelings. I can’t concentrate with you... why are we having this conversation now?” 

Solas smiled against her shoulder, pressing a long finger back inside her with deliberate slowness. 

“Wanted to hear you say it,” he replied, pushing in a second finger. “Don’t know if I can give you up, give this up,” he said, emphasizing his statement by crooking his fingers again, the movement making her back arch. 

“Made me crazy, seeing that boy’s arm around you in the club. I shouldn’t have cared but… I hated him.” Solas confessed, and Ana deliriously tried to remember who she was talking about. 

Zevran? _Seriously?_

“Solas I only want you,” Ana told him, _again._

“He was so close, I told myself I didn’t care if you were with him now, if you touched him, if you _fucked_ him.” 

Solas was pinning her entirely now, his whole body a steady weight on top of her as his fingers moved expertly, and she felt her orgasm building again. 

“I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this,” Solas whispered. 

“That’s f-fine with me,” Ana said, arching impossibly as his thumb flicked over her clit. “Solas, fuck, _Solas please,_ fuck, _Solas.”_

Solas’ sheathed his fingers in her and worked his thumb over her clit, and Ana let out a frantic sob as she came, spasming around Solas’ hand and stuttering out a loud groan.

“Good,” Solas breathed, releasing her wrists and peppering her face with kisses. 

She smiled up at him, capturing his lips and kissing him slowly. 

He lowered his body onto the bed, sprawling beside her and tugging her towards him. Ana pillowed her head on his shoulder, curling her body against his and wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“Did you mean it?” She asked gently, her body still thrumming from the orgasm. 

“Though I feel like an awful, lecherous person saying so… yes.” Solas replied, kissing the top of her hair.

Ana grinned into his chest. 

“So should I tell everyone in class that I’m dating the professor?” She asked. 

Solas huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Why stop there, let’s go straight to the Dean’s office.” 

“Now you’re talking,” Ana smiled, sitting up slightly to look at his face. 

“… I do hope you’re joking.”

“Of course,” Ana laughed. 

“Good. Now, are you hungry?” He asked. 

“Kind of. Can we lay here a bit longer?” Ana replied, snuggling back into his arms. She felt him smile against her forehead. 

“Of course,” he echoed, kissing just above her eyebrow. 

Later on, he would make her a grilled cheese sandwich and she would eat it on his couch, feet resting on his thighs while he flipped through the channels. 

Even later, she would return to her dorm room to find Dorian’s pay for her Carta job. She would immediately call him and tell him that he was ridiculous. 

He would concede, but then call her mother and tell Evelyn Lavellan that her daughter Ana had just won _the Pavus Scholarship for Academic Excellence._

Ana would use the money to buy herself and Sera a small apartment near College (also near Solas’ house). 

She would work weekends at Dorian’s nightclub in between studying, she would get high marks in class, and she would spend weeknights with her professor (forward slash boyfriend). 

For now, she conceded to Solas’ fingers running slowly through her hair as her fingers traced against his abdomen, wondering belatedly if Solas would be up for another round of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking bad at endings I AM SORRY.  
> Well, that's it! It was a wild ride, I still don't know what I'm doing, and you are all wonderful for taking the time to read it! Thank you for everyone who has commented, come over to tumblr, encouraged me, etc. You're all incredible and I honestly would not have finished this story without you.  
> Special thanks to my ultimate cheer squad: ChalithraLavellan, KumoriYami, mizukineko, Cutekhaos, Razriel, CarlyS, Willowsle, traubenss, AnieActuality(bae), Lubear, Alexstrasza, Tea_And_Snowflakes, goldengan, Tori, Misterkingdom (I know you're trolling this fic you trashlord).  
> Extra special thanks to ElvenSemi for putting up with my loud complaining about writing this fic, and to wrenseroticlibrary for also putting up with my even louder complaining. 
> 
> feedback/questions/prompts for a new fic? amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com, and feel free to use the new IM feature! <3


End file.
